Destino
by Kaya16
Summary: (Basado en el capítulo 18 de la sexta temporada). El destino de Xena y Gabrielle ha sido alterado. He aquí el desarrollo de sus sentimientos, paso por paso. XenaxGabrielle
1. Inevitable

Buenas! he aquí un nuevo fic, esta vez de una pareja que me tomó tiempo descubrir, pero que me fascinó desde el principio. Xena y Gabrielle.

Esta historia como bien dice la reseña, esta basada en el capítulo 18 de la sexta temporada, denominado: When Fate Collide. En donde César cambia el destino de Xena.

Me pareció uno de los pocos capítulos en el que se dejaba bien en claro los sentimientos de nuestra protagonista por la bardo y viceversa. Y muy hermoso y artístico a todo esto, es uno de mis episodios favoritos :)

No va a ser muy largo, a lo sumo, 3 capítulos. Ya que solo quiero resaltar bien lo que sentían en ese momento -y meter un poco de ficción, claro-.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Los personajes de Xena: Warrior Princess, no me pertenecen.** Esto es solo una idea que se cruzó por mi mente, y tenía que escribirla! haha!

Les deseo una muy buena lectura!

* * *

 **Destino**

 **Inevitable**

Escuché unos leves sonidos de un galopeo, acercándose directo hacia mí. Insegura por los acontecimientos pasados, me giré casi a la defensiva, hasta que visualicé una silueta que conocía bien, muy bien diría yo.

-Hey...

-Hola...

Aquello fue todo lo que pude decir. Me encontraba paralizaba internamente. Todo lo que había vivido en esa vida que creí real - y quizás lo fue- apareció en mi memoria como arte de magia. Realmente no sabía que decir. La vergüenza me invadía, y las imágenes, rememorando lo acontecido, que se formaban en mi mente no ayudaban.

Por suerte, a pesar de su asfixiante silencio que me dedicó por unos segundos, con esa mirada que derretía el poco valor que me quedaba, Xena fue la primera en hablar.

-Nos devolviste el mundo...

-Me alegro- respondí al instante, tal vez demasiado rápido -este me gusta más.

Observé sus ojos deslizarse un poco sobre mí. Esta escondía arrepentimiento y pavor. ¿Pavor de perderme...quizás?

-¿Aunque no seas una famosa escritora?

Solté una leve risa, debido a su pregunta.

-Fama... ¿Quién la necesita?

Con un coraje que no creí tener, me acerqué hacia ella, que al instante estiró su brazo, ayudándome a subir sobre Argo, su fiel yegua.

Su voz emitía una extraña seriedad...claramente falsa. Era consciente de que trataba de evitar el inevitable tema, al igual que yo, ya que no se dignaba a mirarme a la cara, inquietándome.

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente, retomé mi habla.

-¿Realmente te gustó mi obra?

-Estuvo bien...

Sonreí de medio lado, burlándome por dentro de su dura expresión, totalmente falsa.

-Tal vez podría haber tenido más escenas de pelea...

-Todos son críticos ahora...

No obtuve respuesta alguna, lo cual entendí. Las imágenes de todo lo que vivimos en ese distinto mundo, en ese destino alternado, nos inquietaba. No era fácil de digerir lo que sucedió en él. Después de todo, nuestro vínculo en ese lugar, se tornó un poco más...sentimental que de costumbre.

Apresé su cintura con mis manos, al pensar en aquello. Como consecuencia, mi corazón recibió un apretón, que casi me dejo sin aire.

 _-¿Sentimental...ha?-_ reí por dentro - _nuestra relación siempre fue... demasiado sentimental..._

En un acto de valentía, a pesar de tal situación, deje descansar mi cabeza en su espalda. Perdida en la calidez que irradiaba, cerré mis ojos, sin poder evitar el efecto que me provocaba esa cercanía. Su dulce respirar...su tibia piel...me tranquilizaba tanto...

Una cariñosa caricia sobre mi dorso, me hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Posé mi vista en sus manos, que ahora se encontraban cubriendo las mías de forma protectora.

Si...lo sabía. Con Xena no hacían falta las palabras, solo pequeñas acciones eran suficientes Seguimos galopeando, sin un camino fijo. Porque así era nuestra vívida existencia, y la disfrutábamos...ella me había enseñado a disfrutar cada momento, cada aventura, y cada demostración de afecto, por más escasas que sean, como si siempre fuese el último instante de nuestras existencias.

Ante la relajación que sentí contra su cálido cuerpo, comencé a quedarme dormida. Mis sueños derivaron al instante, a los recuerdos de aquel fatídico destino que nos toco vivir.

-/-

Los aplausos hacían eco en aquel precioso teatro, iluminado por tenues luces. Mi obra les había llegado...no podía ocultar mi conmoción.

Las rosas comenzaron a caer como si fuesen una lluvia inesperada. Recogí un gran ramo de flores que se encontraba en el suelo y elevé mi rostro, con una gratificante sonrisa. Al instante me alerté, al notar al mismísimo Cesar en un palco. Él penetró su vista en mí de una forma un tanto sospechosa.

Me ladeé hacia él, con mi mejor sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia, sin perder mi altanera postura. Al ascender mi cabeza, observé a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado...una hermosa...mujer.

Mis ojos se perdieron en ella. No sé por qué, pero me generó algo...que no podría describir con palabras. Quiero creer que ella sintió lo mismo, ya que se quedó perpleja observándome, tanto, que sus aplausos comenzaron a detenerse paulatinamente.

En ese momento, en mi mente, el tiempo se detuvo. No era capaz de quitar mis ojos de su transparente mirada.

Por unos segundos...quizás minutos, continuamos mirándonos, casi hipnotizadas la una con la otra. Sin embargo, el gesto que hizo su esposo, me hizo desviar la atención, sintiendo el temor y la emoción al mismo tiempo recorrerme sin piedad.

Los invitados se acercaban a hablarme, y yo, agradecida por sus presencias, les correspondí con un amable saludo.

Soy una bardo, y siempre lo he sido desde que tengo consciencia. He basado mis historias en experiencias que he presenciado...pero esta última, esta amorosa historia que conté hoy a través de mis dedicados actores, sinceramente no sé de dónde provino. La inspiración me invadió al crearla. Pero de verdad...tal amor incondicional...expresado de tal forma... ¿De dónde pudo surgir? Solo me venía una respuesta, que justamente tuve que brindársela a la mujer que había cautivado mi atención.

Se acercó a mí con tal lentitud, que me hizo desear que acelerase sus pasos.

Conté sus pisadas, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta mí, con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Encontré tu obra muy conmovedora...

-Muchas gracias- me digné a contestar, sintiéndome un poco irrumpida por sus celestes ojos y su grata voz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Gabrielle...- dije, casi en un susurro.

-Y dime, Gabrielle... ¿Qué te inspira?

Me lo preguntó como si esa fuese la cuestión más importante del universo. No pude evitar sonreír ante su devoción.

Pensé mis futuras frases unos instantes. Es que de verdad, necesitaba pensarlas.

-Es como si las palabras vinieran de algún otro lado...yo solo las escribo.

Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto confuso, por lo cual, continué.

-Pero usted, emperatriz...toda Roma habla de su persona. El país prospera, la gente la adora...

Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, al oír mi voz.

-Dicen que el ejército la seguiría hasta las mismas puertas del Hades...

-bueno...todo tiene un precio, Gabrielle.

No entendí bien a lo que se refería, ya que la noté un poco distraída luego de su comentario. Como para no estarlo. El Rey, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero obviándolo, de inmediato volvió su vista en mí, como si fuera la principal atracción.

-En el tercer acto, el héroe se arroja por un precipicio, sin miedo a morir...todo por ella...

Hizo una pausa, en la cual yo tragué saliva con esfuerzo, ya que su acercamiento aumentaba, y sus ojos cada vez me miraban con más intensidad.

-¿De verdad crees que esa clase de amor existe?

Otra vez, tuve que meditar un poco mi respuesta. Nunca me habían cuestionado tales preguntas.

-Eso es lo que todos soñamos... ¿No es así?- me digné a decir, entrecerrando un poco mis párpados -Alguien que se adentre tan profundamente en nuestra alma...que pueda encontrar allí algo por lo que valga la pena morir...

Su silencio fue absoluto, al igual que el mío.

Mi corazón latió con rudeza al percibir sus ojos descender y clavarse en mis labios, para luego elevarlos con la misma rapidez, nuevamente.

Me tenía por completo hipnotizada. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella.

Lamentablemente, nuestra agradable conversación fue interrumpida por su marido...por el César, que hizo hincapié también en lo hermosa que fue mi obra. Sin embargo, había algo que encubría sus palabras, provocándome cierta inseguridad.

Expresó que debían irse, y en ese mismo momento, mi corazón se encogió casi con dolor, sin entender bien el por qué.

La emperatriz me regaló una última mirada, que decidí atesorar.

-Gracias Gabrielle, por honrar a Roma con tu obra...buenas noches.

Solo eso dijo, de una forma tan cortante, sin darme tiempo a contestar, que me pareció que fuese otra persona.

Observé su ida, percibiendo una extraña sensación en mí ser...una que no dejaba de atormentarme.

Emprendí mi caminar por unos extensos pasillos, realmente deseando llegar a mi habitació agotada, psicológicamente...agotada.

Me custodiaban dos soldados, a pedido del Monarca. Los miré de reojo, sintiéndome más que protegida, vigilada.

Cuando por fin llegué, les hice una seña para que se fueran. No tenía intenciones de dormir con dos hombres patrullando a las afueras de mi recámara.

Largué un extenso suspiro, observando su ida, para luego cerrar la puerta y empezar a quitarme la ropa con desgano. Me encontraba notablemente agotada. Hacia bastante tiempo que no sentía este tipo de cansancio.

Para mi suerte, el palacio real me había invitado a quedarme en unas de sus tantas añoradas habitaciones, debido a mi reputación como bardo.

Me dirigí al espejo, dejando caer la ropa al piso, sin darle importancia. Me sentía extraña...como si hubiesen robado una parte de mí.

Negué levemente con la cabeza, cubriendo mí desnudes con una sábana de color amatista, dejando mis hombros al descubierto. Por alguna extraña razón, una gran angustia me invadía.

Bufé, comenzando a percibir como el aire se me hacia escaso, así que caminé hasta el majestuoso balcón, en busca de él, admirando la vista.

Toqué el mármol de aquel lugar como si fuese sagrado. No podía creer que mi fama se hubiese extendido tanto como para estar en ese glamuroso sitio.

 _-¿Cuántos años he deseado ser reconocida...y sin embargo...ahora que lo logré, por qué siento este vacío?_

Una poderosa presencia, me hizo elevar la vista. Abrí los ojos de par en par, al mismo tiempo que un estremecimiento me recorría de pies a cabeza.

En el balcón de enfrente, se encontraba mirándome con profundidad, la emperatriz.

Me quedé perpleja, admirándola y sorprendida por su actitud, que no disimulaba para nada el hecho de observarme de arriba abajo, con una intrépida mirada.

Mi mente se ensimismó en ella de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos...me traspasaban...sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo en ello.

Tomándome por sorpresa, mi propia mente, acoplada de pecaminosos sentimientos, cayó la realidad, como un gran balde agua fría.

 _-Es la esposa del César..._

Al caer en aquel poderoso hecho, desvié un poco mis tímidos ojos, posándolos en la nada misma, para luego volver a los suyos al instante, como si no pudiese despegarme de ellos. Con los nervios apropiándose de mí, hice una reverencia y me alejé, perdiéndola de vista.

Me escondí detrás de las cortinas, intentando calmar mis crecientes palpitaciones, sin éxito alguno.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era lo que yo creía? No podría saberlo...ya que yo nunca...me enamoré de nadie. Yo era una farsa, una gran farsa...y todo lo que escribía provenía de mis más íntimos deseos de conocer a mi alma gemela...

¿Cómo podía siquiera entender por qué mi pecho dolía tanto, si no conocía lo que era el amor?

Luego de unos minutos, casi llevada por el instinto, asomé la cabeza por el balcón, pero ella ya no estaba. En su lugar, me encontré con su majestuoso marido...que me observaba casi con repulsión. No entendía por qué desde que me vio por primera vez...ha estado a la defensiva.

Afiné un poco la vista, detallándolo. Ahí la vi...él la estaba abrazando. Me aparté de inmediato, intimidada por su acto.

Resignada por aquella amorosa imagen, solté un suspiro, entrecerrando mis ojos con un poco de decepción.

 _-¿Decepción? ¿Por qué...?_

En mi afligido rostro, se delineó una triste sonrisa, que escondía sentimientos que no deseaba reconocer.

Las horas pasaron y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Siempre que trataba, me venía a la mente aquella misteriosa mujer...

-Deja de soñar...- me dije, desesperanzada, sin saber con claridad lo que estaba anhelando.

-¿Y con qué sueñas?

Escuché una voz apagada, tan amable y firme al mismo tiempo, que me hizo saltar de la cama.

Al instante, dirigí la vista a través de la puerta de mi habitación, quedando inmóvil en mi lugar.

- _¿Podrá ser...?_

-¿Vas a abrirme o quedarte ahí embelesada?

Su tono bromista me hizo reaccionar y casi corriendo, fui a abrir aquel mural que nos separaba.

Era ella...estaba segura.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo, para encontrarme a una morena de ojos color zafiro, observándome con una leve sonrisa.

Mi mandíbula casi cayó, al detallar su elegante bata de color bordo, que delineaba a perfección todas sus curvas.

Tragué saliva con rudeza. Debía salir de mi consternación, con urgencia.

 _-¡Di algo inteligente...vamos!-_ pensé, desquiciándome por dentro.

-Tienes que decirle al César que construya mejores puertas...

Me miró, confundida.

De acuerdo, esa no fue mi mejor idea, a pesar de ser una bardo.

-Unas que...no permitan escapar el sonido...- continué, con timidez.

Largó una carcajada al caer en mi mal chiste.

Al menos no se lo tomó a mal. De verdad no quería decir algo tan estúpido...es solo que...no sé de dónde provino mi valentía para decir tal cosa. Sentía que la conocía de hacía tiempo, como si me estuviese reencontrando con una vieja amiga. Por ende, mi torpe confianza afloró.

Pasó, sin pedir permiso, dejándome parada en mi sitio. Claramente no tenía que hacerlo, era la emperatriz después de todo.

Al verla caminar, juré notar ciertas marcas en su cuello...como si hubiese sido golpeada o...ahorcada...

-Emperatriz...

-Dime Xena...no hace falta tanta cordialidad, Gabrielle.

Me giré hacia ella, que ahora se encontraba sentada en mi cama. Toda la situación me extrañaba y al mismo tiempo hacia latir mi pecho con rudeza, sin conocer bien la razón.

Emprendí mis pasos hacia ella, deteniéndome frente a si -¿Y eso?- atiné a decir, casi rozando mis dedos con su cuello.

Sorprendida por mi acercamiento, entrecerró los ojos, al sentir mi calidez -No es nada...

Arqueé una ceja, de forma desconfiada -mmhh...

Como respuesta, recibí una dulce sonrisa de su parte -¿Qué sucede?

-Xena...- reafirmé mi tono, haciéndole caso respecto a la no cordialidad.

Sonrió con gratitud, al escucharme -Veo que aprendes rápido...- atinó a decir, dándole palmaditas al colchón, incitándome a sentarme a su lado.

Obviamente obedecí, sentándome y quedando a corta distancia.

Mis ojos analizaron su herida. Definitivamente había sido ahorcada.

Mi pecho se encogió con solo pensar en que la lastimaron de tal forma.

-¿Gabrielle?- inquirió, ante mi silencio.

Sin permiso de mi mente, reposé por completo mi mano en su cuello, acariciándola con lentitud.

La sentí tensa por mi contacto, pero a pesar de todo, no me detuve. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Algo me decía que no me detuviese.

-¿Qué pasó?- susurré, posando mi mirada en ella.

Observé cómo sus ojos se abrían un poco ante mi cuestión. Parecía sorprendida.

-¿Te intriga mas saber que me sucedió...al hecho de que haya aparecido por sorpresa en tu recámara? yo...una desconocida...

Su sensual voz me hizo temblar.

-Por supuesto que sí, su seguridad es lo primero. Y además, no es una desconocida para mi...

Deteniendo mi reacción, deslizó sus dedos por mis labios, callando mis palabras -Te dije que me tutearas...- musitó, derivando su vista también en ellos, agitándome por dentro.

Tosí un poco, intentando mantener la compostura. Pero dioses...si que costaba.

-No evites el tema...no me interesa por qué estás aquí, solo tu seguridad...

-¿Por qué?- continuó, entrecortadamente.

Mi silencio fue absoluto. Realmente no sabía el por qué...mi preocupación por ella era notablemente obvia. No quería que sufriese...pero de verdad... ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma con esta mujer?

-¿No lo sabes, verdad?

Ascendí mis ojos, debido a la seguridad en su cuestión. Parecía como si leyese mi mente...tal vez lo hacia...

-Quizás yo si se el por qué...

-¿Y por qué...crees que es?

-mmm...- desvió la vista, alejándose un poco -no estoy segura de contártelo...sería reafirmar mi teoría y creo que es muy pronto para eso.

Descendí un poco la cabeza, con una leve decepción.

-Tus palabras me confunden...

-Lo sé...lo siento...

El silenció no se apiadó de nosotras, incomodándonos. Sus celestes ojos no dejaban de verme, como si tratasen de descifrarme, traspasando mi confundida alma.

-¿Va a decirme qué...

-Gabrielle...- me cortó, alzando una ceja.

Suspiré, intentando mantener la compostura. Los nervios me poseían

-¿Vas a decirme que sucedió y por qué estás aquí?

Me miró unos segundos, que se me hicieron interminables. Pareciera que de verdad le costaba contar su historia.

-Alguien irrumpió en mi habitación, pero no te preocupes, ya ha sido encarcelada...solo...- dudó, ladeando un poco su cabeza, evitándome -me agarró desprevenida.

Busqué con mis ojos los suyos, tratando de penetrar mi mirada en ella, que hacia tremendos esfuerzos por esquivarme -¿Y por qué...te agarró desprevenida? He escuchado que eres una magnífica guerrera a pesar de tu posición.

Finalmente se dignó a mirarme. Me desarmé al instante de verla...parecía tan transparente...tan honesta...todo lo contrario de lo que decían los rumores sobre su persona.

-Porque estaba observándote...

-¿q-qué?

No pude contener mi sorpresa. Sabía que me había visto, pero pensé que fue pura casualidad...o eso quise creer.

-Sé que me viste...en el balcón...- susurró como una niña pequeña, encogiéndose de hombros, lo cual solo generó que me derritiese, despertando un juguetón lado mío que no sabía que existía.

-Lamento haber desviado tu atención- bromeé, todavía mimando con el pulgar su herida.

Se quedó muda, apreciando mis caricias. Sus ojos delataban la profundidad de sus pensamientos, provocando un mar de incertidumbre en mi alma. No sabía qué hacer...ni cómo reaccionar.

De lo único que era consciente...es de que empezaba a desearla, quizás...lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-Perdona por aparecer tan de repente...- se animó a hablar, despertándome de mi letargo.

-t-tranquila...me alegra verte...

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si, de todas las personas, tú eres la que mas apreció mi obra...lo pude ver en tus ojos.

-¿En mis...ojos?

Asentí, con una pacífica sonrisa, derivando mis caricias a su nuca -Si...tu mirada era como si...anhelaras conocer a alguien así...o como si...

-¿Cómo si?- inquirió, expectante.

-Como si...desearas reencontrarte con la persona que te generó tal amor...

Se paralizó, estupefacta por mi respuesta.

-Gabrielle...yo...

-Pero aún no me has dicho por qué viniste...- me atreví a preguntar de nuevo, interrumpiéndola, claramente curiosa.

Vaciló un momento, antes de poder responderme. Juré notar como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí, intensificando mis ocultos deseos.

-Yo...quería verte...

-¿Eh?- pronuncié, desconcertada.

-Lo sé...sé que es extraño- habló, cabizbaja -Te conocí hoy, sin embargo...sentí una conexión inmediata contigo...no sabría cómo explicarlo...

 _-¿Ella...se sintió igual que yo?_

-Perdona si te estoy incomodando...me iré ahora mismo si te molesto- dijo, levantándose y dibujando una nostálgica sonrisa que atravesó mi corazón, partiéndolo en dos -Adiós...Gabrielle.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, al temer perderla. Sin poder controlar mis movimientos, mi mano se alzó, atrapando su brazo.

Se volvió hacia mí, pasmada, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡No te vayas!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, intimidándome.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

La solté de inmediato, percatándome de mi estúpido actuar.

-¿Gabrielle?

Bajé mi cabeza en señal de derrota, mientras mis manos se apretujaban con fuerza en mis piernas. La vergüenza me irrumpía con una ola de arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué estaba reteniéndola? No era correcto... ¡No es correcto!

-Gabrielle...

-P-Perdona...no quise...yo...no sé que me pasó, discúlpeme Emperatriz...- apenas pude modular, incapaz de levantar mi ruborizado rostro.

Antes de poder disculparme de nuevo, sentí un suave tacto en mi mano, que me hizo ascender la vista. Al instante me paralicé, al observar su cercanía y su firme mirada sobre la mía.

-¿e-emperatriz...?

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?

Aquella pregunta realmente me sacó de mis cabales, brindándome escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres?- insistió, llevando mi mano hacia sus labios y depositando un dulce beso en el dorso, sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

No era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que eso era una proposición...una tentadora proposición. Una que no podía negar. La anhelaba...tanto...que mis emociones se descontrolaban con solo oírla.

-Si no me respondes...me iré ahora mismo...- susurró con sensualidad, destruyendo mis defensas.

-Quiero...- musité finalmente, hipnotizada por su mirada.

Me dedicó una grata sonrisa, tomando mis hombros en el acto -¿Estás segura?

-Si...

-¿De verdad...?- murmuró en mi oído, besando mi lóbulo, para luego empujarme hacia atrás, provocando que cayese de espaldas en la cama, junto con ella encima mío.

-Deja de preguntarlo...ya sabes la respuesta...Xena...- .Su nombré emanó de mis labios con un dejo de placer que no pude ocultar, lo cual solo resaltó su satisfacción.

-Gabrielle...

Sus manos tomaron las mías, estampándolas sobre mi cabeza. Estaba por completo a su merced.

-Xena...

Aquellas gentiles pero firmes manos que me sujetaron, comenzaron a recorrerme, rozando mi torso, llegando hasta mi pecho. Mi ritmo se aceleró al percibirla.

Abrió con tal lentitud mi bata, acción que hizo detener mi respirar en ese mismo instante, que me dejó absolutamente expuesta.

Sus ojos se perdieron en mis atributos, dejando caer un poco su labio inferior -Eres hermosa...

No pude modular frase alguna. Mi vientre se revolvía deseando que me acariciase con sus finos dedos. Nunca había anhelado tanto a alguien.

Como si leyese mis pensamientos, deslizó sus manos por mis pechos, haciendo notar mi excitación inminente, reposándose en ellos.

-Ah...- escapó de mis labios, en forma de suspiro, al sentir su suave tacto.

Volvió su vista a mí, penetrándola de una manera en la cual, solo pude sentirme invadida.

 _-¿Por qué...por qué me mira de esa forma...?_

-¿Puedo...besarte?

Pestañeé varias veces, confundida. ¿Su tacto se encontraba en mis debilidades...y me preguntaba tal cosa?

-¿Puedo?- repitió, en un murmullo, aproximando su rostro al mío.

-Por supuesto...- solté, con un alumbrado gesto, que aún no sé de donde provino.

Su sonrisa, ante mi contestación, fue lo más hermoso que vi en mi corta vida.

-Mi bardo...- susurró, acortando la distancia y tomando mi rostro, acercándolo hacia ella -te deseo...

Sus labios rozaron los míos, provocando que una entusiasmada electricidad recorriese mi cuerpo.

-Xena...

Junté mis labios con los suyos, entregándome por completo.

Era extraño...a pesar de que su primer movimiento, para una visión común, fue más atrevido que el apasionado beso que me estaba proporcionando, no se comparaba con la ternura de sus labios chocando con los míos, descubriéndome, irrumpiéndome de un placer que jamás experimenté.

Aquel beso...fue el inicio de una flama que se encendió en mí, una que no tenía intenciones de apagarse. La quería, a penas la conocía...pero la quería.

Descendí mis parpados con lentitud, dejándome llevar por sus caricias, que me proporcionaba cada vez mas, enredándose en mi cabello e incitándome a invadirla aun más.

Sin oponerme, entreabrí mi boca, dejándole el paso libre. Gustosa, entendió mi mensaje, adentrándose en mi, jugando con su lengua y encontrando la mía, entrelazándolas.

-Gabrielle...

Su voz me confirmó que lo que estábamos teniendo...no era solo sexo...era amor...si, un impensable e inesperado amor. Como si Cupido estuviese jugando con nuestros corazones.

Volvió a llamarme, con los ojos oscurecidos debido a la estimulante situación, abriendo su boca, llevándose consigo la mía. Me cubrió por completo, intercambiando jadeos en el acto.

Ante la falta de aire, nos separamos con lentitud, quedando solo nuestras fervientes miradas en el espacio, que deseaban conocerse más.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera... que me has gustado desde el primer momento que te vi...?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, creyendo imposible esa confesión.

-¿e-en serio?

Sonrió con una leve decepción, observando mi ruborizado semblante -Esperaba otro tipo de respuesta...

Mis cuerdos sentidos se apagaron, debido a sus palabras. Me sentía tan vulnerable y tan entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me reincorporé, quedando ella sentada sobre mis piernas -Lo siento...no soy muy experta en esto de expresar mis sentimientos...

Soltó una risita, sin creer en mis pesares -¿Qué clase de bardo eres, si no puedes expresar lo que sientes?

-Una muy mala- respondí, aproximando mi rostro al suyo -pero...por primera vez...quiero intentar decir lo que siento...

-Si...inténtalo, por favor...necesito saber...

Su mirada suplicaba una contestación, una que equivalga al acto que iba a procesar. Estaba respetándome, lo cual agradecía. Nadie me había tratado con tal ternura y devoción. Todo era nuevo para mí.

Reuniendo coraje, lo cual costaba al tenerla tan entregada a mí, decidí hablar.

-Sentí lo mismo...- atiné a decir, reposando mi mano en su mejilla, recorriéndola hasta rozar su nuca.

Mis ojos descendieron, al igual que mi mano, que se dejó descansar cerca de su torso.

Allí lo sentí, sus palpitaciones, su emoción, su...atracción hacia mí.

-Apenas te vi- continué, perdida en sus honestos ojos -no pude despegar mi vista de ti...no sé por qué sucedió, nunca me pasó algo parecido con alguien...

Pude percibir como su respiración se agitó, con solo escucharme. Paralizándome, sujetó mi mano y la descendió más, casi reposándola sobre su pecho -Sé a lo que te refieres...me sucede lo mismo...

-Xena...

-Tócame...Gabrielle...- sentenció, desmoronando lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura.

-Yo...

-Por favor...

Tenía a la gran emperatriz a mi merced, no cabía duda.

Mi aliento se escapó al percibir como su mano formaba círculos, junto con la mía, haciéndome resaltar su excitación, en sus voluptuosas partes. Pero parecía que no era la única que perdía su aire, ya que mi acompañante, soltó un gran suspiró, amenazando encontrarse con mis labios.

-Xena...- la nombré de nuevo, con un dejo de lujuria que no pensé tener.

Me estaba impacientando. Sus hermosos ojos, su cuerpo, su aroma, su calor...todo me enloquecía.

Deseaba poseerla, como si lo hubiese ansiado toda una vida y ahora llegase al límite...era exactamente esa sensación. Casi como un deja vu.

Perdiendo el control, mis manos se alteraron, aferrando el agarre en sus pechos.

-Ah...g-gabrielle...

Su notable placer, me despojó de todas mis dudas, incitándome a continuar.

Me deshice de su bata, quitándosela por los hombros y desplazándola con cuidado. La tela le acariciaba la piel, estimulándola.

-Gabrielle...

-Deja de decir mi nombre...- solté, sin percatarme de las consecuencias.

Regresó su anhelada vista a mi, sin entender mis palabras.

-Me estas enloqueciendo...

-Esa era la idea...- afirmó con debilidad, esbozando una segura sonrisa.

Sin ser capaz de aguantar un segundo mas, junté mis labios con los suyos de nuevo. La anhelaba...no soportaba un minuto más estar separada de su cuerpo.

-¡A-Ah!- gimió ahogadamente, al sentir mis dedos brindándole placer en sus pechos, mientras mi lengua la recorría.

En un impulso, estiró su cuello hacia atrás, tentándome. De inmediato descansé mis labios en él, degustándola con libertad. Deslicé mi lengua por este, tratando de curar sus pasadas heridas.

Adivinando mis movimientos, giró un poco el rostro, para darme más espacio.

-Márcame...

Mi saliva se atoró en mi garganta, debido su petición -Pero...César...

-P-Por favor...

Ante su apasionada petición, no pude hacer más que obedecer.

Lamí la zona, anestesiándola y clavé con suavidad mis dientes en ella, arrastrándolos con cautela, hasta juntar mis propios labios.

-A-Ahh...

-Xena...

Hasta ese momento, no sabía lo que era el amor...pero nuestra entrega, que duró toda la noche, me lo hizo entender. Ya no podía olvidarla...sería inútil en si intentarlo, ni quería.

Sentía una conexión más allá de lo físico con ella...

Estaba acorralada en estos nuevos sentimientos que me invadían. Y me gustaba...eso era lo más peligroso.

Una cosa era segura...y era que ahora, jamás podría separarme de su adorable persona.

* * *

Primer capítulo entregado!

A ver que sale de todo esto...jaja!

Besos y gracias por leer!


	2. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad**

Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura con fuerza. Inmediatamente aspiré el aire que me rodeaba, tratando de mantener la compostura. Su cercanía me enloquecía...y al mismo tiempo curaba todas mis heridas.

El galopeo no ayudaba a calmarme, ya que tal, provocaba que el cuerpo de la amazona se apegase a mí en cada paso que mi querida Argo daba.

Lo sabía, lo que vivimos en aquel mundo...nos había cambiado. O al menos a mí.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes, intentando organizar mis sentimientos, pero era imposible, las emociones me dominaban, por primera vez en mi vida, por ende, no sabía como controlarlas.

Jamás pensé que algo así me sucediese. ¿Perder el control por alguien, yo?

Siempre me destaqué por ser una fuerte guerrera, no solo físicamente, sino también, por dentro. Nunca dejé que nadie se acerque demasiado a mi alma, o mejor dicho...nunca nadie logró hacerlo.

Pero Gabrielle...desde el primer momento en que la vi...ahora puedo decirlo, inconscientemente supe que iba a ser mi perdición, una dulce...perdición.

Su adorable luz, su hermosa aura...todo me desarmaba, y de igual forma, me salvaba de convertirme nuevamente en algo que ya no quería ser.

Ella era mi cruz...y mi Mesías, y la amaba por ello.

Si...la amaba con locura...y en aquel difuso destino, pude demostrárselo con valor.

Mi mente se impregnó de aquellos recuerdos que solo resaltaban mi cobardía en este tiempo presente.

-/-

Mi lengua la recorría...sin darle escapatoria. La deseaba, y casi estaba segura de lo que ella significaba para mí. La visión que Alti me mostró sin su consentimiento, había recobrado parte de mi memoria, transformándome en una incertidumbre...en una vulnerable incertidumbre.

Estaba jugando con fuego...lo sabía...pero Gabrielle se había entregado de tal forma a mi persona, que no pude evitar seguir mis más anhelados deseos...que se encontraban escondidos desde hacia tiempo en mi lamentable corazón.

-Xena...- .Me nombró, con un dejo de placer, estirando su cuello hacia atrás, debido a mis tormentosas pero agradables caricias que le proporcionaba.

-Gabrielle...

Impregnada en su ser, mis manos descendieron por su cintura, encontrándose con sus voluptuosos atributos.

 _-Oh dioses...-_ pensé, intentando controlar lo poco que quedaba de mi juicio.

Sin siquiera titubear, los acaricié con lujuria, dejando escapar suspiros de mis labios. Su suavidad provocaba estragos en mi mente. No iba a aguantar un segundo mas...sé que era egoísta...pero disfrutaría ese momento como si fuese el último de mi culposa existencia.

-x-xe...

-Eres hermosa...

Mi boca, que se encontraba cubriendo la suya, no soportó más sentirse excluida, y compitió con mis manos, descendiendo por su cuello, rozando su garganta, lamiéndola con hambruna.

-Quiero probarte...- susurré, entrecerrando mis ojos y reafirmando mi agarre. No permitiría que escapase...no más.

Sus sonidos afirmando mi petición, hicieron eco en mi interior, que se desquiciaba por tomarla a la fuerza. Pero debía contenerme...estábamos hablando de Gabrielle...tenía que hacerlo, no quería dañarla con mi amenazantes sentimientos.

Mis labios se dirigieron a sus pechos, con una tortuosa lentitud, resbalándose por estos. Mi aliento se escabulló, brindándole escalofríos que decidí atesorar, para luego entreabrirlos, dedicándole una rápido vistazo, e impregnarme en ellos, degustándolos con total devoción.

-¡A-Ah...ah!

Santa Afrodita...como adoraba escucharla gemir.

Succioné con delicadeza uno, mientras mis dedos seguían jugando con el otro, haciéndole perder la razón.

-Gabrielle...

Quería detener mi habla, pero era incapaz de dejar de llamarla...la necesitaba.

Mi lengua recorrió su pezón, provocando que arqueara su espalda. La humedad ya era obvia en su ansioso cuerpo.

Deslicé mis manos por esta, logrando controlar un poco sus insaciables sensaciones y apresándola más contra mí, chocando nuestras caderas en la acción.

Mi boca se desprendió de su debilidad, dejando un claro rastro de mi marca en él, una de la cual me enorgullecí.

Mi mente me tiró una señal de alerta, al percibir que estaba perdiendo la sensatez, tornándome ruda. Mi espíritu de guerrera anhelaba convertir aquel acto, en una desbordante noche de pasión.

Para mi mala suerte, quedé ensimismada al notar su pecho elevarse y descender con la misma rapidez, debido a lo que le estaba proporcionando. Eso solo alimentó mis fantasías.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, detallando su cuerpo. Mi mirada la recorrió sin mi permiso, deteniéndose en su, a mi pensar, no tan virginal templo.

 _-Me pregunto si en este mundo...ella..._

Choqué los dientes, con solo imaginarla siendo tomada por otra persona que no fuese yo.

Si...se que soy posesiva...pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, del nivel de posesión que esta chica...me hacia despertar.

Su actitud mutó, al percibir ira en mí.

-¿X-Xena?

Planté mis ojos en ella con tal enojo, que juré verla retroceder en su lugar.

Casi con violencia, me deslicé por su vientre, hasta llegar a sus muslos, desplazando mi lengua por ellos.

-Eres mía...Gabrielle, y siempre...lo serás...

Se alertó al observarme en tal posición, deteniendo instintivamente mi andar con sus manos.

-e-espera...

-No.

Mi respuesta fue tan cortante, como mis manos aprisionando las suyas contra su propio pecho -Voy a probarte..quieras o no...

¿Estaba yendo demasiado lejos? No lo sé, ni me importaba. Había esperado tanto por tenerla a mi merced...no iba a detenerme ahora, mejor dicho, no podía detenerme...

Continué mi tortuoso recorrido, empezando a descubrir con mis dedos su intimidad, por encima de aquella tela que todavía impedía que la visualizase en su totalidad.

Un grave jadeo escapó de mi aliento, al aspirar su hipnotizante aroma.

En un acto reflejo, mordí mis propios labios, relamiéndomelos. Deseaba probarla...

Ella solo desvió la vista, intimidada por mi próximo movimiento. No pude evitar dibujar una confiada sonrisa al encontrarla tan concedida a mí pecaminoso ser.

Sin esperar más, comencé a despojarla de su prenda intima, obviando su negación.

Sonreí perdidamente, al notar como un hilo, irrumpido de deseo, quedaba tendido de esta, desapareciendo mis inseguridades.

-Gabrielle...

Mis dedos se asomaron con cautela por su pureza, comenzando a rozarla -Estas tan húmeda...

-N-No...

-No lo niegues...me deseas...al igual que yo a ti...

Su intermitente respiración fue una grata respuesta para mí. Sin perder más el tiempo, me impregné en ella, degustándola, recorriéndola a mi antojo, percibiendo como se estremecía por cómo le hacía sentir.

Sus manos, fuera de control, se establecieron en mi cabello, arrimándome más hacia su intimidad.

Complaciéndola, deslicé mi lengua de arriba a bajo, para luego formar círculos en aquel punto tan delicado, haciéndola gritar en el acto.

-¡X-Xena! ¡Ah...!

-Sabes bien...- murmuré, animándome a adentrar mi lengua, provocando que una oleada de placer la estremeciese, percibiéndola en su interior.

-p-para...v-voy a...

-Hazlo- sentencié, aproximando mis dedos, tentada por sus reacciones.

-X-Xe... ¡Ah!

Gimió, al sentirme entrar en su interior. Mis ojos perdieron la frialdad que los destacaba, dejándose llevar por ese memorable momento.

Hundí más mis dedos dentro suyo, al sentir su humedad en aumento, concibiendo mas jadeos de su parte, que solo lograron estimularme más, llevando mi mente a lugares desconocidos.

Mis caderas ya se movían de forma instintiva, despojándome de todo pensamiento razonable. Tenía que satisfacerme de inmediato. Mi salud mental peligraba.

Me quité de su pureza con tal rudeza, que la hice gemir de falencia.

-ahh...n-no...

Llegué a escuchar su suplica, atajando su cuerpo movilizado entre mis brazos.

-¿Quieres más?- me animé a preguntar, sosteniéndola por su sedoso cabello, mientras mi mano atrapaba su cintura, descendiéndo por esta, hasta toparme con su trasero.

Apretuje mis dedos en él, incitándola a hablar.

Sus párpados descendieron, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, brindándome mi anhelada respuesta. Pero yo quería escucharla...quería que de sus labios emanase el deseo que sentía por mí.

-Dímelo...

-Sabes que sí...- se dignó a contestar, aprisionando mi cuello con sus brazos, provocando que nuestros cuerpos chocasen.

Una satisfecha sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, al oírla -¿Me deseas?

-Si...

Ensanché más mi gozoso semblante. Solo eso necesitaba...su devoción por mí.

-Bien dicho...

No, no quería sonar tan dominante...pero tenerla frente a mi...de tal forma...no lo pude evitar.

-Xena...por favor...

Sabía bien lo que quería, y estaba por completo de acuerdo.

Mi entrepierna pedía a gritos concederle una liberación. Ya no era capaz de aguantar más.

Cumpliendo mis propios propósitos, junto con los suyos, deslicé una de mis piernas encima de la de ella, para luego, empezar a unir nuestras debilidades con tanta lentitud, que mi labio inferior se entreabrió, al sentir la suavidad de su pureza rozando contra la mía.

-¡Ah...!

Me perdí en su voz, que comenzaba a tornarse ronca, delatando su estado.

Aprisioné sus caderas con mis manos, aproximandola mas hacia mi. Al instante, cerré los ojos con rudeza, dejándome llevar por su agonizante cercanía.

-X-Xe...

No le permití terminar. Mi ansioso cuerpo comenzó a moverse paulatinamente, embistiéndola de forma pausada. Esto no duró mucho, ya que apenas percibí como se aferraba con ímpetu a mí, aceleré el ritmo.

Mi aire se desquició, emanando desesperado por mi boca, al igual que el de ella.

-G-Gab...oh...dioses...¡Ahh!

Liberé mi placer, depositando todo mi cuerpo sobre ella, y elevando con mi mano aún más su pierna, reposándola en mi hombro, sintiendo la fusión con más intensidad.

Mis labios se sellaron con fuerza, tratando de contener los gritos de piedad que se desprendían de mi alma, sin resultado alguno. Ya era tarde para contenerme. No me importa que mi "querido" esposo me escuchase.

Perdiendo el equilibrio ante las sensaciones, mi rostro descansó en su hombro, evitando mirarla.

Un lado mío se moría de vergüenza. Gabrielle estaba presenciando por primera vez mi alma descontrolada. Sé que ella no me recordaba todavía...pero quería creer que una parte de su corazón...me conocía.

-Ah... ¡Ah! Xena...y-ya no...

-G-Gabrielle...

Aceleré mis embestidas, instintivamente, dignándome a posar mis transparentes ojos en los suyos.

Al encontrarme con ellos, mi alma se hundió, provocando que mi pesar tratase de escapar.

Me miraba con tanto amor...tanto... ¿Acaso...me recordaba? ¿Acaso...la Gabrielle que yo bien conocía...me quería?

Apresó sus piernas en mi trasero, intensificando el movimiento, inhibiendo en un segundo aquellos sentimentales pensamientos que me atestaban de una nostálgica incertidumbre.

-No te detengas...- susurró en mi oído, con falta de aire, al notar mi pasmado estado, desvaneciendo lo que restaba de mi autocontrol.

Recobrando la consciencia, continué, empezando a sentir como una grata energía me recorría de pies a cabeza, dándome a entender que estaba cerca del final.

Me sujeté de sus hombros por detrás, ya que si no lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de desplomarme sobre ella. Las sensaciones estaban ganando terreno en mi tenso cuerpo.

La sentí estremecerse debajo de mí. Ella también estaba cerca...

Aprisioné más mi peso contra el suyo, soltando un gran jadeo en el acto, embistiéndola con más rudeza y presionando nuestras intimidades, tanto, que juré que terminaríamos absortas la una en la otra.

-¡X-Xena!

Su deleitable grito, sumando el último impacto que le proporcioné, me hizo alzar la cabeza, dejando caer mi mandíbula, para luego soltar el mas catártico sonido que emití en mi entera vida.

Ella me siguió, entonando una melodía que fue tan armoniosa para mis oídos, que me hizo sentir otra oleada de placer al segundo, agitándome y provocando que terminase por segunda vez, sobre ella.

Mis parpados descendieron con una debilidad que nunca había sentido en mi vida, al igual que mi estrepitoso cuerpo, que se desmoronó sobre el suyo, sin energía alguna.

Con un notable esfuerzo, que pude percibir, me cubrió con sus brazos, mientras mi respiración intentaba recobrar su ritmo habitual.

Pero no podía, me costaba tanto...nunca había sentido tales eléctricas sensaciones. Me sujeté de su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, como si con esa acción volviese a recuperarme mágicamente. Pero seguía sin conseguirlo.

-Xena...

Su agotada voz, me hizo reincorporarme con tal esfuerzo, que casi dolió. Siquiera en mis más feroces batallas llegué a sentirme tan agotada como ahora.

-¿Estás...bien?- musitó, acariciando mi cabello, que se encontraba adherido a mi piel por la humedad que me recorría.

-Si...- dije, casi sin aliento, para luego, reposarme de nuevo en su cálido pecho, apreciando su descontrolado palpitar.

-Ahora si...

Fue lo último que pude decir, antes de quedarme dormida ante el cansancio.

-/-

-Xena... ¿Xena?

Abrí los ojos con tal rapidez, que juré que estos se escaparían de mis parpados.

-Te quedaste dormida...

-¿Eh?- inquirí, somnolienta, para luego observar como sus manos se encontraban llevando las riendas de Argo, a pesar de todavía encontrarse detrás de mí.

-L-Lo siento...no me di cuenta...- dije, un tanto alterada, tomando las cuerdas al instante, topándome con su suave tacto.

Como si ese encuentro me quemase la piel, las solté de inmediato, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Sentí su mirada impregnarse en la mía. Sin embargo, no pude devolvérsela, no después de los recuerdos que habían azotado mis sueños.

Como si pudiese percibir mi inseguridad, habló con total tranquilidad, intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

-No te preocupes, debes estar cansada...después de todo lo que suc...

-Lo estoy...- la corté, con terror de iniciar una conversación para la cual no estaba preparada, aunque resaltando el doble sentido en mi habla, el cual, a mi parecer no fue entendido.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos para acampar? Ya es tarde.

Dude unos segundos, antes de responder. Necesitaba calmarme, con urgencia. Mis sentidos se encontraban debilitados, y eso podía beneficiar a mis tantos enemigos, y también...poner en peligro su vida.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor...

Encontramos un lugar dentro de todo bastante adecuado para dormir.

Como siempre, me encontraba preparando la rutinaria fogata, mientras Gabrielle preparaba las mantas para acostarnos.

Todo sucedía como debía pasar...como si lo que hubiésemos vivido en ese diferente destino, nunca hubiera existido.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al confirmar, que de verdad...nada había cambiado, ya que mi querida acompañante estaba organizando las mantas una al lado de la otra.

En algún momento del camino, comenzamos a dormir juntas...no sé por qué, solo sucedió. Era consciente de que cada día estábamos más apegadas, y me gustaba...demasiado...me encantaba sentirme tan unida a ella. Sentía que era capaz de comprenderme a la perfección.

Ahora, lo único que sabía con certeza, es que la excusa que siempre utilicé para dormir junto a ella, debía mantenerla. Si nos sorprendían con algún ataque sorpresa, podría protegerla con más rapidez...esa...siempre fue mi patética excusa.

La suya...no...ella no tenía una razón, solo descansaba al lado mío, como una buena amiga...ya que era solo eso para ella...una amiga...

Mi alma se inundó de dolencia con solo ese término formularse en mi mente.

¿De verdad no le pesaba lo que había sucedido en esa alternativa vida? ¿Por qué no decía nada...por qué?

¿Y por qué mierda me estaba comportando como una estúpida adolescente enamorada? Tenía que detenerme. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no me beneficiaba para nada.

Solté con tanta furia la rama que tenía en mi mano al fuego, que la rubia a mi lado dirigió su vista hacia mí de inmediato.

Sin embargo...no dijo nada. Acrecentando mi incertidumbre.

Mi mirada se perdió en ella. Era consciente de que esta, decía más que mis propias calladas palabras.

Me la mantuvo unos segundos, para luego suspirar de una forma que casi me molesto.

-Vamos a dormir...Xena, ambas lo necesitamos.

Fruncí el ceño, casi sin darme cuenta. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Si...

Se acostó a mi lado con tal naturalidad, al contrario de mí, que estaba dura como una roca, con mi cuerpo erguido hacia el frente, concentrando mi vista en el cielo.

Luego de un rato, me animé a ladear un poco mi cabeza, encontrándome con su rostro durmiendo de forma apacible.

 _-... ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a dormir tan tranquilamente...Gabrielle? ¿Por qué soy la única que se siente tan confundida?_

-¿Por qué...?- escapó de mis labios, en un susurro, perdiéndome en su hermosa figura.

-mmhh...

Emitió un sonido, que me dejó en suspenso, quedando quieta en mi lugar, sin siquiera pestañear.

-Xena...

 _-¿Eh? ¿Está soñando conmigo...?_

Su brazo se alzó torpemente, aferrándose a mi cintura, aprisionándome contra ella.

Una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, al percibir la peligrosa cercanía.

-Xena...- Volvió a repetir, haciéndome negar con impotencia en mi mente.

-Deja de torturarme asi...Gabrielle...- musité, provocando que mi aliento chocase contra su rostro.

Pero ni se inmutó, para mi desgracia...o para mi suerte...ya ni lo sé.

No podía moverme. Su mano cada vez se aferraba más a mí, casi rozando mi pecho. Estaba en una situación complicada...muy complicada. Lo sabía.

Tomé aire, como si fuese mi último aliento, intentando encontrar la poca sensatez que restaba en mi entumecida mente.

Ya no tenía caso negarlo...la quería...la deseaba...pero ella... ¿Ella que sentía por mí?

No...no era correcto, siquiera meditarlo...no debía revelar mis sentimientos...

En el fantasioso caso de ser correspondida, eso...solo generaría una vida de pesar para ella...ya que la mía misma, se encontraba llena de peligros. Si mis enemigos se enteraban de mi aprecio por su hermosa persona...

El solo pensar en lo que le harían...me carcomió por dentro.

Ya la había expuesto a tantos problemas...no permitiría que la lastimasen...no más. Y si ocultar mis sentimientos era su escudo...lo haría, aunque me costase mi felicidad.

Mis pensamientos se fueron apagando, incapaz de seguir despierta, agotada por tal inesperado día.

A pesar de todo, mis sueños no me daban descanso, ya que en ellos, se encontraba mi dulce amazona, irrumpiendo mi culposa alma.

* * *

Segundo capítulo entregado! ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a responder reviews :D

 **Shizuma94 : Muchas gracias por siempre leerme y tomarte el tiempo para comentar, significa mucho para mi cuando la gente se da un tiempito para eso :) Espero que te esté gustando el fic!**

 **alisswan1399 : Me alegra que te esté gustando! Yo debo admitir que mi imaginación fue más allá a penas vi el primer capítulo...que puedo decir...mi cabeza siempre va más allá de todo... jaja! Gracias por leer!**

 ** _Stef_ : Gracias por leer! Entiendo la emoción de leer un nuevo fic que te atrape desde el principio, perdí varios años de mi vida de esa forma jaja! pero no me arrepiento! :)**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Creéme que yo misma me reí con el "márcame" mientras lo escribía jaja! Y tenés toda la razón del mundo respecto a la escasa cantidad de fics que hay en español sobre esta grandiosa serie. Siempre me pareció raro que hubiesen tan pocos. Es más, ese fue mi incentivo para escribir. Y si, estuve leyendo a AngiieexDn.n, una genia por traducir esos fics que están tremendamente buenos! :D**  
 **Respecto al final de la serie... (lágrimas) terrible...todavía no logro recuperarme...escuché que iban a hacer un reebot (una pena que no sean las mismas actrices, pero que se le va a hace') espero que al menos cambien ese final tan poco merecido para nuestra querida Xena ;( En fin, muchisimas gracias por leer! y espero que te siga gustando!**


	3. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué?**

La brillante luz del amanecer, extrañamente me despertó -ya que no solía hacerlo-

Al abrir los ojos, no pude evitar quedar paralizada en mi lugar. El apacible rostro de Xena se encontraba tan cerca del mío, que me hizo detener la respiración en un parpadeo, como si fuese a despertarla por el simple hecho de decidir emanar mi aire sobre ella.

Entrecerré mis ojos, detallándola sin el permiso de mi mente. Parecía tan tranquila...tan entregada a Morfeo. Me gustaría que estuviese así por siempre...que se librase de toda pesada culpa que viene llevando hace tantos años en su espalda.

Deslicé la vista y me encontré con mi propio brazo rodeándola.

¿Cuándo paso?

Pensé, en mi inocencia, que mi tacto, el cual la cubrió toda la noche sin mi consentimiento, le había hecho descansar en paz...pero probablemente me equivocaba...si, seguro que sí.

Xena no quería hablar de lo sucedido en ese destino que nos tocó vivir...eso era una señal, una triste señal para mí.

Con un lento movimiento, desenredé mis brazos, intentando reincorporarme. Sin embargo, su mano me lo impidió, tomando uno y provocando que cayese de nuevo a su lado, cada vez más cerca de su armonioso semblante, para mi maldita suerte.

Mi corazón no lo soportaba. Se estrujaba de dolor e impaciencia por tomar esos labios y hacerlos míos. Tenía que alejarme, con urgencia.

Me aproximé un poco, con cuidado de no despertarla -Xena...

-mh...

-Ya amaneció...

-Un rato más...- musitó, deslizando torpemente su mano por mi espalda, y acurrucándose en mi pecho, generándome tormentosos escalofríos en el acto.

 _-Un rato más...y mi juicio habrá desaparecido...-_ medité, soltándome y levantándome con tal rapidez, que provoqué que sus ojos se entreabriesen.

-¿Gabrielle?- inquirió, con la voz apagada, al darse cuenta de mi rudo movimiento.

Me di vuelta de inmediato. No quería que visualizase la debilidad que irradiaba mi aturdido rostro.

-Iré al lago a bañarme...duerme un poco más si quieres...

Pude sentir su incertidumbre clavándose en mi columna. No quería tratarla así, pero necesitaba pensar...si no lo hacia, mi crudo carácter ganaría la batalla, revelando lo peor de mí.

Mis pasos, atemorizados por enfrentarla, se alejaron con velocidad de ella.

Al llegar, comencé a quitarme la ropa con una extraña lentitud. Me sentía tan frágil y cansada. Siquiera habíamos tenido nuestras cotidianas luchas en estos últimos días...entonces... ¿Por qué...por qué me sentía así?

Lastimosamente, sonreí para mí, conociendo a la perfección la respuesta.

-Porque me agota estar cerca de ti...sabiendo que tú no...

Callé mi hablar, incapaz de pronunciar esa verdad que destruía mi alma.

Largué un extenso suspiro y decidiendo relajarme, me adentré en el agua, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados, a la defensiva. Si había algo que aprendí de Xena...era el estar atenta en todo momento. Debo admitir que me he ganado algunos enemigos con el paso del tiempo, no podía descuidarme.

Confirmando que no se encontraba nadie a mis alrededores, mis ojos se cerraron, al percibir la gratificante y fresca sensación del agua recorriéndome. Me tranquilizaba...o eso quería creer.

Me hundí en el lago, dejándome llevar por la corriente. Estar debajo de este, ser acariciada por la dulce gravedad, logró ordenar un poco mis pensamientos.

 _-Deja de pensar en el pasado...Xena es mi amiga...y siempre lo será...solo eso..._

Sintiendo la falta de aire, resurgí del agua, llevando las manos a mi cabeza, acomodando mi cabello hacia atrás.

Con curiosidad, tomé uno de mis mechones, analizando su largo -Está creciendo...- noté, resaltando las puntas que ya me llegaban por debajo de los hombros -debo volver a cortármelo...

Nunca fue mi intención deshacerme de mi adorada cabellera. Todo ocurrió por accidente.

Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que tenerlo así, me hacía sentir más fuerte, me hacia verme más como una guerrera, y a esta altura, quería creer que era una. Necesitaba ser una, necesitaba ser...fuerte.

Lo sabía, muy dentro de mi ser, sabía que el camino del amor y la paz, a pesar de que lo anhelé, no era para mí. No era mi destino.

-Mi destino es...

-Gabrielle...

Su amable e inesperada habla, detuvo mis entrecortadas palabras.

No sé cuando su voz se volvió tan dulce...antes se destacaba por tener una tonada fría y calculadora, pero con el tiempo...mutó, transformándose en una perdición para mis oídos.

Elevé los ojos, y al instante, mis pupilas se ensancharon por tal imponente presencia. Estaba frente a una deidad, no cabía duda.

Su desnudo y moreno cuerpo, junto con su tenue sonrisa, me hizo estremecer. ¿Desde cuándo empecé a verla así? Ya no lo sé...

No pude responder, ni moverme. Solo permanecí pasmada, observando cómo se acercaba hacia mí, adentrándose en el lago con lentitud.

Percibiendo el peligro, me alejé de forma instintiva, al sentir su proximidad. Tenía que ocultar mi lujuriosa mirada, deprisa.

Ahora soy una guerrera, me considero una...y al igual que Xena, ya no puedo permitirme enamorarme de esa manera, solo nos pondría en peligro. Solo me haría más débil y vulnerable, más de lo que ya soy.

El solo pensar en perderla, me hizo esconder el semblante con mi mano. Ocultando aquellas lastimosas lágrimas que querían surgir.

-¿Qué sucede?

Volví a oírla, cada vez más cerca.

Sin animarme a destapar mi vergüenza, contesté.

-Nada, el sol...quema mucho hoy...

Sí, claro. No podría haber dicho una excusa más estúpida.

-Ajá...

Respondió, con su usual seguridad, la cual me incitó a observarla de reojo.

Su ceja alzada junto con su confiable sonrisa, confirmó mis sospechas, de que no creyó para nada en mis palabras. Como si alguien pudiese creer tal idiotez.

-Ven...te lavaré la espalda.

Agradecí que no insistiese en descubrir mi verdad...lo que _no_ agradecí, fue sentir sus manos instalándose en mi desnuda piel. Claramente no estaba preparada para ello.

Por suerte se encontraba detrás de mí y no era capaz de vislumbrar mi notable rubor, que aumentaba acorde a sus caricias.

Me quedé inmóvil, apreciando como sus manos, cubiertas por una toalla, subían y bajaban por mi espalda con naturalidad, para luego rodearme los hombros, brindándome escalofríos.

-No tienes que hacerlo...- me animé a modular, con una tonalidad insegura, poco característica en mí.

-Quiero hacerlo...

La morena no podía transformar la situación en algo más difícil.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, al percibir que su mano había abandonado la tela con la que me estaba limpiando, para darle espacio a sus dedos, que comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por mi espalda, formando círculos en el acto.

-Gabrielle...- susurró en mi oído, acariciándolo con su aliento.

-D-Dime...

Sin embargo, no escuché vocablo alguno. Su tacto se había detenido en una de mis cicatrices, obtenida en alguna ardua batalla.

Si...esas marcas eran la prueba del cambio en mí. Y las amaba por ello, pero Xena no parecía pensar igual.

-¿Te duelen?- continuó, mimándolas de una tortuosa forma.

-No, ya no...

 _-Lo único que duele...es lo que siento por ti..._

Su aprecio me quemaba.

El silenció irrumpió el lugar, incomodándome. Realmente no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento...

Entreabrí mis ojos, que se habían dejado llevar por su suave tacto, estupefacta por su dolorosa disculpa.

-¿Xena...qué...?

Tuve que detener mi habla, de otra forma, iba a escapar de ella un sonido demasiado exagerado para mi gusto, ya que sus labios, para mi sorpresa, se encontraban rozando mi herida, depositando un tierno beso en ella, estremeciendo mi ya entumecido ser.

-Xena...

-Lamento que por mi culpa...hayas perdido tu pacífico camino...

Su voz sonó tan lamentable, que me atravesó por dentro.

Me di vuelta bruscamente, impidiendo que continuase su acción.

Me miró, entre anonadada y...no sabría decir bien lo que significaba esa profundidad en sus ojos. Solo era consciente de que estos, me intimidaban.

Juntando valor, que juré perder hace tiempo, dibujé una grata sonrisa en mis labios, reposando mi mano en su mejilla.

Era tan cálida...

-Xena, nada de esto es tu culpa, agradezco de verdad que hayas aparecido en mi vida, deja de lamentarte...

-Gabrielle...

-¿Ya te lo dije, no? Antes me sentía invisible, pero gracias a ti...encontré mi verdadera esencia...a la cual debo obedecer. Quiero hacerlo.

Juré notar como sus ojos se dirigían hacia mis labios, para luego volver rápidamente a mi mirada.

 _Deja de torturarme..._

-Permanecer a tu lado...es mi destino- continué, pero un inoportuno pensamiento irrumpió mi mente al terminar mi devota frase, haciéndome recapacitar mis ideas -pero si eso te va a causar dolor...yo...

No pude continuar, ya que sus manos, que agarraron mis hombros con firmeza, me impulsaron, terminando aferrada a su desnudo pecho.

Aprecié como recorría mi espalda de forma desesperada, ascendiendo por esta, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se escondía en mi cuello.

Percibir su acelerada respiración en mi piel, fue una grata sensación, que me dejó en suspenso.

-Jamás...- retomó su habla, en un susurro.

Ya ni sabía a qué se refería...su cálido ser contra el mío, estacionó mis pensamientos en un lejano lugar.

-Admito que...me duele que salgas herida, pero más dolor sentiría si te alejaras de mí...

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, ante sus hermosas palabras. ¿Cuándo nos habíamos vuelto tan íntimas, cuándo...? Dependíamos tanto la una de la otra, que casi asustaba.

-Perdona por pensar tan egoístamente...

Finalmente desperté de mi consternación, correspondiendo su amoroso acto, y apretujándola contra mí, provocando que nuestros cuerpos chocasen, rozándose.

La descarga que me recorrió al percibir su húmeda piel...no...mejor ni pensar en lo que me generó.

-No eres egoísta...yo lo soy...

Aquel comentario la sorprendió, haciéndole alejarse del aprecio y quedando a poca distancia.

-¿Pero qué dices...?

-Yo soy la que decidió seguirte...la que te metió en muchos problemas, la que siempre te distrae por protegerme...

-Sabes bien que no es así, te has vuelto muy fuerte y...

-La que...- proseguí, interrumpiéndola, al mismo tiempo que mi visión descendía, inundada de pesar -la que...te hizo perder lo que más amabas...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al entender el significado de aquello. A pesar de todo, al contrario de lo que creía que sucedería, sus amables manos sujetaron mis mejillas, penetrando sus celestes ojos en mí.

-Yo también te hice perder lo que más querías...eso ya es parte del pasado, Gabrielle.

-Lo sé, pero...

Como si mis palabras le doliesen en el fondo de su alma, su calor otra vez me cubrió, acobijándome en su pecho. Su palpitar estaba descontrolado, brindándome esperanzas que no debía tener.

-Tú eres lo que más me importa ahora...tú eres...para mí...tú eres...

Su voz carecía de seguridad, perdiéndola cada vez más.

Confundida por su extraño monólogo, me animé a observarla de frente.

Lo que vi en su mirada, por poco me hizo lanzarme a sus labios en un arrebato.

 _-¿Por qué...por qué me miras así?-_ pensé, comenzando a acortar la distancia de forma instintiva.

-Gabrielle...yo...

Su voz fue interrumpida por el casi imperceptible sonido de una flecha, dirigiéndose directo a nosotras.

Observé como su feroz vista se posicionó en esta, decidida a detenerla, pero claramente estaba lejos de eso.

Se paralizó, no solo sorprendiéndome a mí misma, sino también a su propia persona, que quedó plantada en su sitio.

Percibiendo el peligro, mi mano se movió con rapidez, atrapando la flecha en el acto, que por poco terminó atravesando su cuello.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la escena, al igual que los míos. No podía creer que no fuese capaz de atajarla ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

-¡Xena! ¡Reacciona!- dije, en un grito, tomando sus hombros y agachándola, al ver como más flechas nos atacaban.

-¡Tenemos que movernos!

Mi brazo la impulsó, nadando junto a ella, que parecía tan ensimismada en su debilidad, que no lograba despertar, dificultándome el pesado el recorrido.

Llegamos hasta la orilla, y de inmediato agarré una porción de mi ropa, tratando de cubrir mis partes más vulnerables, sin embargo Xena seguía perdida en la nada misma, acabando con mi tolerancia.

-¡CUIDADO!- grité con tal dureza, poniéndome delante de ella, que juré que mi entonación fue la que detuvo la flecha, y no mí ahora, ensangrentado hombro.

-¡Agghh!

Su vista, que se encontraba plasmada en el prado, ascendió al instante, al notar mi dolencia.

-¡GABRIELLE!

Obviando su desgarrador tono y sujetando mi herida, me incorporé, lanzándole su ropa y su espada, que se encontraba junto a mi confiable bastón.

-¡Pelea!

En mi mente, lo que dije solo tuvo un significado.

 _¡No mueras! No podría tolerarlo..._

Observando, perpleja, mi nada serenado gesto, se vistió torpemente solo con su vestido de cuero y tomó la espada, aferrándose con fuerza de ella, pero sin quitar su asustada mirada de mí.

-¡Gabrielle, tu herida...!

-¡No te preocupes por mí y ataca!- solté, con la sangre hirviendo en mi interior, para luego sujetar mi báculo y ponerme a su lado, espalda contra espalda.

-¡Pero tú estás...!

Sin dejarla terminar, rompí el final de la flecha que se encontraba incrustada en mi piel. Noté como sus ojos se abrían cual platos, adivinando mi siguiente movimiento.

Conteniendo el dolor, choqué los dientes, para luego comenzar a atravesar aquella arma por mi hombro, quitándola ferozmente por delante. Tal cual como ella me había enseñado.

Casi caigo de rodillas por el agudo y punzante padecimiento que me atravesó, pero por suerte, sus rudos brazos me atajaron a tiempo.

Al instante la alejé, observando agitada y con pavor como unos cuantos hombres se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotras, con sus filosas espadas en alto.

-N-No te preocupes por mí, tendrás tiempo para eso más tarde...- musité, sonriendo de medio lado, intentando tranquilizarla.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí unos críticos segundos, que para mi fueron eternos. Para mi consuelo, asintió, derivando su visión hacia los desconocidos oponentes y pegando un salto encima de ellos.

Mi alma se alivió al escuchar su ya tan reconocido grito de gloria.

Miré absorta las golpizas que depositaba en aquellos hombres, con gran agilidad. Aún así, todavía faltaba algo...sentía que su flama se estaba extinguiendo...su espíritu de batalla había cambiado, eso era un hecho.

-Xena...

Con temor a perderla, me aproximé también, alzando de forma amenazadora mi arma, y depositándola en el vientre de uno de ellos, para luego voltearla, junto con el peso de mi cuerpo, y golpear en la nuca a uno que se encontraba detrás de mí.

La sangre escapó de mi herida, por moverme de manera estrepitosa. Delineé una sonrisa con dureza, sujetándola. No me importaba en lo más mínimo desangrarme en la escena. Protegería a mi querida amiga...aunque me costase la vida.

Otra vez, su vista se posó en mí, esta vez, tornándose furiosa. Creo que presenció mi padecimiento en primera persona.

-¡AHH!

Oí su grito de guerra de nuevo, detallando cómo clavaba iracunda su espada en la espalda de un muchacho, quitándola en el acto y dando giros con esta en su habilidosa mano, para luego sin siquiera ver a su próximo enemigo, incrustarla hacia atrás en el estómago de este.

Sus ojos, al contrario de sus acciones, irradiaban arrepentimiento, uno que jamás pensé visualizar.

Se giró al instante, mirando como el joven caía de rodillas, agarrando con fuerza su herida. El dolor irradiaba de su rostro y como consecuencia, de nuevo, quedó paralizada, con la vista penetrada en él.

-¡Xena! ¡Detrás de ti!- exclamé, corriendo hacia ella con lo poco que me quedaba de energía, tratando de detener a un hombre que la había tomado por el cuello ante su descuido.

Sin meditarlo un segundo, tomé uno de los Sais que se encontraba colgado en mi cintura, y lo clavé en su propio cuello, percibiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía, temblando en la acción.

Aflojé el agarre, observando casi en cámara lenta, como caía desmayado en el prado.

No...eso no era solo un desvanecimiento. Otra vez, había vuelto a matar...

Pude notar como los zafiros ojos de mi fiel compañera, se impregnaron en mí, inmersos de culpabilidad.

 _-¡No me mires así! ¡No ves que lo hice por ti!_ \- lloré en mis pensamientos, sin perder mi postura.

Los demás, al visualizar la ira en mis ojos, dieron pasos hacia atrás, atemorizados. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que acobardaría a alguien.

Xena, reaccionando luego de mi atroz acción, se apresuró para poder aprisionar a uno, y aplicar su ya tan conocida técnica.

Lo miró con rencor, presionando los dedos en su cuello -He cortado el flujo de sangre en tu cuerpo...tienes treinta segundos para decirme por qué nos atacaron...

-¡Aggh...!- emitió el joven, cerrando los ojos con ímpetu, ante el tormento que recorría su cuerpo.

-¡DIME!

-H-Han puesto p-precio a tu c-cabeza...

Sus ojos no se inmutaron, a pesar de tal información -Continúa.

-S-Solo eso...n-no sé quién l-lo hizo...

Dudo unos momentos, antes de aplicar su técnica revertida, dejándolo caer en el pasto con violencia.

-Vete, y ni se te ocurra volver con tus queridos compañeros...

Como si sus órdenes fuesen supremas, todos retrocedieron, alejándose de allí velozmente.

Al instante se volteó, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta mi lastimosa persona, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Gabrielle!

Detuve sus pasos con mis manos, respirando con dificultad.

-Estoy bien...

-¡No, no lo estás! Déjame ver esa herida...- Hizo caso omiso, arrodillándose frente a mí.

Sus manos rozaron mi hombro, provocando que un quejido emanase de mi garganta.

-Tranquila...sobrevivirás. Haz hecho bien en quitarte la flecha.- musitó con orgullo, esbozando una sonrisa que escondía desconsuelo, mientras cubría con una tela mi herida.

Mi nublada vista se perdió en ella. Parecía tan vulnerable...esa no era la Xena que tan bien conocía. Algo le molestaba, algo le...perturbaba...

La incertidumbre me invadía, no dándome lugar a meditar con claridad.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué...no pudiste reaccionar?

Solo el silencio, y sus suaves caricias curando mi malestar, fueron su respuesta.

Apreté los puños con impotencia por su maldita actitud. Al parecer, mi paciencia, que últimamente se vio disminuida por los acontecimientos pasados, tocó fondo.

-¡Xena!- expresé, deteniendo su acción.

Posó sus ojos en mí, con un arrepentimiento que deseaba evitar.

-Deja de mirarme así...- murmuré, con tristeza y un cierto grado de enfado.

-Gabrielle...yo...

-¡No necesito tu lástima!- dije, empezando a sentir como mis lágrimas deseaban liberarse.-¡No me arrepiento de haber...!

-¡Basta!- interrumpió mi habla, sujetando mis brazos y poniéndome de pie.

-Xe...

Sin dejarme terminar, me estampó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Sus manos me acorralaron, apoyándose a ambos lados de mi cabeza, imposibilitándome escapar. No pude ocultar mi estancado estado, al igual que ella.

-Xena...

-Es mi culpa...todo es mi culpa...

Su cabeza se derrumbó, sin atreverse a mirarme.

-No sé que me sucedió- continuó, aferrando su agarre contra la madera, rasgándose, provocando que la sangre corriese por sus dedos -...solo...me quedé ahí, quieta...admirando en primera fila como te lastimaban ¡Lo siento tanto, Gabrielle!

En un impulso, su rostro se incrustó en mi pecho, hundiéndose en él, dejando caer su lamento en libertad. Y yo...en mi consternación, siquiera pude moverme.

-Perdóname...Gabrielle...

Me quitó el aire sentir su adolorida voz sobre mi cuerpo. Percibía su sufrimiento en mi alma... ¿Tan unidas estábamos como para poder sentir sus más profundos sentimientos?

-Tranquila, Xena, no fue tu culpa...- hablé por fin, elevando mi mano con dificultad y reposándola en su suave cabello, acariciándolo -tantas veces me has salvado, y a pesar de todo... ¿Te sientes así? No seas tonta...

Elevó un poco su vulnerable visión, clavándola en la mía. Eso solo consiguió desarmarme por dentro.

-Lamento haber sido tan ruda, es solo que...temí perderte...

Como si mis palabras fuesen su cura, se incorporó, sin quitar sus manos de mis costados. Su cercanía aumentaba, alertándome. Pero lo que más me hipnotizaba, eran sus profundos ojos, que cada vez más, mutaban en unos llenos de cariño...de amor...

Su aliento acariciando el mío, me hicieron perder la poca sensatez que me quedaba.

-Soy yo la que temía perderte...siempre...- susurró, mientras mordía sus propios labios, bajando sus parpados con lentitud, como si le costase pronunciar sus palabras -siempre...temo perderte...lo eres todo para mí.

 _-Por favor...deja de hacérmelo tan difícil...-_ pensé, dejándome llevar por sus manos, que ahora se deslizaban por mis hombros con delicadeza, y continuaban su tedioso recorrido rozando mi nuca, deteniéndose en esta.

También mordí mi labio con ímpetu, evitando que escapase de ellos, algo completamente inadecuado para tal situación.

-¿Por qué...no dices nada?

Su penetrante mirada se clavó en mí, tratando de traspasar la verdad detrás de mis afligidos esmeraldas.

¿Por qué? Ja... ¿Acaso no era obvio? Porque no podía...pero parece que mi corazón no se encontraba de acuerdo con mi mente, ya que mi boca se entreabrió, amenazando con desatar la verdad.

-Yo...

Por suerte, mis sentidos comenzaron a apagarse antes de poder formular todo lo que sentía por ella.

Desmayarme fue bastante oportuno.

-¡Gabrielle!

Fue lo último que llegué a escuchar, en un lejano eco. Necesitaba descansar...realmente, descansar.

* * *

Tercer capitulo entregado! Gracias por leer! nos vemos en el cuarto!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** **Gracias por seguir mi historia! y si, también leí a Lady bardo, otra genia! Respondiendo a tus cuestiones, Xena en su momento recordó a Gabrielle porque Alti al asfixiarla, sin querer le transmitió sus recuerdos. En cambio Gabrielle solo siente esa familiar sensación al ver a Xena, sin saber bien el por qué. Y bueno, Xena tiene miedo de revelarle lo que siente porque teme que sus enemigos tomen eso como ventaja, poniéndolas a ambas en peligro, por no decir que su camino es uno de redención, osea uno peligroso, e internamente no quiere que la bardo se convierta en una guerrera como ella y transite el mismo, solo quiere que siga su camino de paz. Pero claramente Gabrielle con el paso de las temporadas se convirtió en una digna guerrera. Igual no te preocupes que poco a poco se van a ir desatando las dudas, con el paso de los capítulos (esa es mi intención al menos jaja!) ya que voy a seguir resaltando lo que paso en ese mundo que vivieron, creado por el César.**  
 **Sin mas que decir, me despido! Gracias por leer! Besos!**


	4. Ares & Afrodita

**Ares & Afrodita**

Mi mirada se encontraba inmersa en su tranquila respiración. Realmente amaba como su pecho se elevaba y descendía tan apaciblemente.

Con un notable esfuerzo de mi parte, emergí de mi embelesamiento y continué curando su herida, diluyendo en ella el néctar de una planta, que para mi suerte, era curadora.

-Estarás bien...- musité, acercándome a su frente y plantando un beso en ella.

Al reincorporarme un poco, no pude evitar quedar encantada de nuevo con su precioso rostro durmiente.

Sin embargo, las imágenes de aquella batalla, en la cual ella fue mi salvadora, aparecieron en mente.

Había asesinado...de nuevo, a causa de mi pecadora persona. Y no solo eso, también me había desplomado en su ser, reluciendo mi debilidad.

No lo merecía, no merecía su protección. Yo debía ser la que la protegiese de todo mal, la que la...devolviera a su camino de paz.

Pero no podía, era incapaz de hacerlo con estos sentimientos aturdiéndome.

 _-Gabrielle... ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan fuerte?-_ formulé en mi mente, acariciando su suave cabello.

Sin quererlo, otra vez, aquellas imágenes de ese tedioso destino, me invadieron. Era como si entrase en un trance. No podía controlar mis recuerdos.

-/-

Me levanté sobresaltada, al escuchar firmes pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación de mí ahora, amante.

Inmediatamente me incorporé, con intenciones de irme. Pero al instante, no pude evitar volver la vista a su adorable rostro durmiente. Una sonrisa nació en mi labios. Se veía tan hermosa...tan pura.

Le regalé un protector beso en la frente, para luego escribirle una nota. No quería que pensara que la había abandonado. Ese no era mi propósito en absoluto, no ahora que había conocido lo que realmente era el amor y la magia que emitía este.

Como si solo hubiese sido un espejismo lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, llegué hasta mi habitación y me vestí con mi glamuroso atuendo hasta el cuello, tratando de ocultar aquellas marcas que exigí que dejase en mi piel.

César no estaba allí, lo cual me alertó. Era poco probable que me hubiera descubierto, pero mis instintos me decían que debía hallarlo para confirmar la verdad.

Decidida, salí en su búsqueda, para encontrarlo en el gran salón, sentado tranquilamente en su trono, escribiendo sobre unos pergaminos.

Observé con sigilo a su subordinado, Brutus, saliendo de allí con prisa. La curiosidad me invadió. Había algo notablemente raro en el ambiente.

-¿A dónde va Brutus con la guardia real?- inquirí, parándome frente a él, con mi mejor postura.

Elevó su vista, clavándola en mí unos segundos, antes de hablar -Oh...a arrestar a esa escritora- soltó, de forma serena, continuando su labor, al contrario de mí persona, que al instante sentí como el pecho se me hundía, provocando que el aire me faltase.

-Alti confesó que era cómplice en su plan para asesinarte...aparentemente ambas trabajaban junto a los asesinos de Chin para destruirnos- continuó, obviando mi pasmado semblante.

-Espero que no te hayas encariñado demasiado con ella...- agregó, casi en una burla, lo cual me hizo sospechar de sus palabras.

Dibujé una sarcástica sonrisa, dándole a entender que no me afectaba para nada su resolución. Pero por dentro, me encontraba destruida. ¿Esa mujer, que había cautivado mi corazón en tan solo unos segundos, ahora era...mi enemiga? Imposible.

Debía averiguar la verdad, pasase lo que pasase.

Caminé a paso firme, hasta la cárcel que resguardaba a mi querida bardo. Un guardia, cuyo gesto se me hizo muy familiar, me cedió el paso. Mi alma se hundió al contemplar como otro soldado cortaba su dorado y hermoso cabello, preparándola para la crucifixión.

Sin titubear, derivé mi vista hacia ella, determinada a averiguar la realidad - Vete- le ordené, al guardia de la entrada.

-No puedo dejar a un prisionero sin vigilancia...

No dejé que terminase su estúpido recitar, atinando a cerrar la reja sobre su cara, de forma estrepitosa. Nada iba a impedir que descubriese la verdad.

Ella, al observarme, se reincorporó, tomando un aspecto respetuoso -Emperatriz...

Con un poco de dolor, mi mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, quedando plasmada en la blanca tela que ahora cubría sus preciosas curvas.

-César me dijo que eres una asesina...

Solo resopló...solo eso hizo para confirmarme que no tenía nada que ver con este acontecimiento. Aún así, tenía que asegurarme, por ende continué, ya que no veía intenciones en ella de refutar lo contrario.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Una asesina?- repitió, con sarcasmo -Jamás he lastimado a nadie en mi vida.

Mi silencio fue absoluto. Deseaba creerle, de verdad...lo deseaba.

-¿Pero por qué debiera creerme a mí en vez de a su esposo?- formuló, sentándose de nuevo con tranquilidad, como si la noche que pasamos juntas, nunca hubiese ocurrido. Como si esta no la hubiera aturdido tal como a mí.

Mi alma se carcomió por dentro ante su honesta mirada, que sin pensar en las consecuencias, se clavó en mi, para luego descenderla, quedando plantada en el oscuro suelo, con resignación.

-Te creo.

Al escucharme, elevó su rostro, anonadada por mi veredicto.

-¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué? Ja...Por qué será...me pregunto..._

Juntando valor, acerqué mis pasos hacia los suyos -Piensas que el amor es algo por lo que vale la pena morir...eso no es exactamente el camino de un asesino- finalicé, sentándome a su lado.

Oí un suspiro, que escondía una lamentable risa, emanar de sus labios.

Pero solo el silencio nos acobijó luego de eso, incomodándome.

-Están elevando las cruces...- habló, derivando la vista hacia la nada.

-Sí...no puede haber crucifixión sin cruces...- contesté, posando mi visión en el aire, al igual que su sentenciado ser, y odiando mi estúpida respuesta.

Ya no podía tolerarlo, las dudas me irrumpían sin darme tiempo a pensar adecuadamente.

-¿Por qué César te querría muerta?

-No lo sé, soy una escritora...vivo en una viña junto al mar...llevo un vida simple...- contestó, invadiéndome con sus esmeraldas ojos, provocando que mi corazón saltase en ese mismo instante, al sentirse inmerso de aquellos momentos que compartimos juntas.

-¿Qué amenaza podría ser yo para él?- culminó sus palabras, volviendo su rostro al frente, de manera cruda.

Quizás estaba enojada...enojada porque yo era la esposa de ese hombre que la estaba incriminando sin evidencia alguna. Sí...yo también lo estaría.

Pero no podía flaquear, no hasta resolver todo este maldito acertijo.

-No lo sé...pero intento averiguarlo...- dije, casi en un susurro, incorporándome y alejándome, con intenciones de retirarme, aunque mi alma se ahogase en el intento.

No debía olvidar que era la emperatriz, lo cual significaba que no tenía el permiso de quebrarme.

Me miró con desconsuelo. No pude verla, pero sé que lo hizo.

-Tú- exigí, a ese guardia que me sonaba demasiado conocido -Ven conmigo.

Acotando mis órdenes, me llevó hasta la cárcel de aquella mujer que empezó todo este malentendido.

Me paré frente a su celda, y al detallar su confiado semblante, pude entender la mayoría de las cosas. No cabía duda, ella tenía toda la culpa.

-Ábrela.

-Pero César dijo...

-¿Qué hagas enojar a la emperatriz hasta que ella te deje sin dientes?

Noté como el soldado tragó saliva con rudeza, intimidado por mi iracunda voz, para luego comenzar a abrir aquel candado -No, debo haber omitido esa parte- dijo finalmente, con temor.

-Vete- ordené, y de inmediato desapareció de mi vista.

Nos miramos por unos segundos con esa maliciosa mujer, luchando en silencio.

-Delataste a la escritora como tu cómplice- sentencié, aproximándome con cautela.

La morocha, solo rió con descaro -¿La escritora? ... ¿Estás bromeando?- soltó, irónicamente -¿Qué quieres?

-Tus manos sobre mí, como anoche...

Se levantó con lentitud, con una notable sonrisa, tentada con mi oferta -Eso no sonó muy bien...Xena...

-Estas me dieron visión y conocimiento...- continué, obviando su mal pensar.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

Choqué los dientes, abrumada por su odiosa presencia -Entonces, púdrete- la intimidé, dándome media vuelta.

-Aguarda...

Parece que mi amenaza funcionó. Tuve que esconder con mucho esfuerzo la ganadora sonrisa que quería emanar de mis labios.

Sus pisadas se dirigieron hacia mí, sin embargo, no retrocedí. Era consciente que ahora, me expondría la verdad.

-Libérame, y te mostraré...cosas...- musitó, tomando mi mentón con su asquerosa mano. Deseaba sellar un trato conmigo, un trato que debía aceptar, como consecuencia de brindarme sus poderes.

Penetré mi desafiante mirada en ella, pero sin darme tiempo a responder, sus dedos quedaron aferrados a mi cuello, estrujándolo sin piedad.

Mis ojos se elevaron hacia atrás y allí lo vi...de nuevo, esas visiones. Esta vez me mostraban mi verdadero pasado con mi actual esposo, con el César. Las imágenes hablaban por si solas.

Él me traicionó, al igual que inició un ciclo de maldad en mi vida. Ya que parece que solo busqué la venganza contra cualquier ser vivo, luego de conocerlo.

A pesar de la asfixia que estaba recibiendo, una leve sonrisa se formó en mis labios, al invadir mis recuerdos aquella rubia mujer que ahora dominaba mis sueños, y también mis pesadillas.

 _Me enseñaste que hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir..._

Oí su amable y firme voz en un eco, para luego, visualizar otra memoria, en la que éramos crucificadas, por mi no tan amado rey.

 _-Gabrielle...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...- ._ Escuché mi propia tonada, regalándosela a ella, en nuestros últimos momentos de vida.

Ante mi clara confesión de amor, ladeó su cabeza, mirándome con sus determinados ojos, para luego, dibujar una pacífica y sincera sonrisa, que no pude evitar corresponder.

 _Te amo...Xena..._

Se veía tan honesta, tan entregada a la muerte que estaba por compartir conmigo...

-¡Agh!-emití en la realidad, percatándome de que Alti, intensificaba el agarre.

 _-Lo cual me trae a esto_...- Ahora, la voz del César retumbaba en mi mente. Pude ver su figura, arrebatando el hilo de mi destino _-a definir el momento de Xena..._

Al observarlo, destruyendo mi camino...mi vida...volví a la normalidad, a esa falsa realidad.

La bruja me soltó, y de inmediato, agitada, busqué un apoyo, para solo encontrarme aferrada a los garrotes de esa cárcel, tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

-Esas imágenes...no son de esta vida, hay algo...más...

Así que Alti tampoco era consciente del por qué era capaz de ver esas visiones del pasado, eso era de ayuda. Significaba que todavía no recordaba que yo era su némesis, por ende, podía sacar ventaja de eso.

-Si...mucho más...- musité, con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus pasos hicieron eco hacia mí, que aún me encontraba intentado recobrar el aire perdido.

-Ahora, tu parte del trato...

Me volteé con sigilo, posando mí enfurecida mirada en ella.

-Emperatriz.- interrumpió mis futuros insultos, aquel confiable soldado -se llevan a la escritora...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, atemorizada. Ahora podía confirmarlo...no...ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba esos recuerdos para creer aquella extraña verdad. La realidad de esa mujer...es que era Gabrielle...mi querida...Gabrielle.

-/-

Negué vorazmente mi cabeza, tratando de evitar que esos angustiosos recuerdos siguieran sumiéndome en una dolencia que no era capaz de tolerar.

-Gabrielle...- la nombré, acariciando su rostro -Te has vuelto tan fuerte que...

Pensar en su fortaleza, me hizo indagar en la mía, que en ese encuentro con aquellos desconocidos hombres, se había desvanecido por completo.

¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué no pude moverme? Me sentía tan débil, tan impotente.

-Por mi culpa...tú...

-En efecto, por tu culpa, ella resultó herida.

Oí detrás de mí, una voz que conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien para mi gusto.

Me giré inmediatamente, para encontrarme con el odioso dueño de esta.

-Ares...

-Xena...- imitó mi tonalidad, burlándose.

Me puse de pie al instante, dirigiéndome hacia él, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a mi fiel compañera.

-No puedo creer que no hayas notado mi presencia, esto es decadente...

Ignorando su estúpido comentario, tomé su brazo con rudeza, incrustándonos a ambos en el verde bosque, alejándonos de mi amiga.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñí, soltándolo con brutalidad.

Él solo sonrió con confianza, para variar -Me alegra que me hayas extrañado tanto como yo a ti.

-Déjate de juegos ¿A qué viniste? Oh...permíteme adivinar... ¿Vas a insistirme de nuevo para que vuelva a tu lado? Ni lo pienses, Ares.

Negó con el rostro de forma tan arrogante, que casi lo ahorco en ese mismo momento.

-Puedes relajarte...en tu estado actual, hasta tu querida amiga me sirve más que tú.

Arrugué la frente, entendiendo a que se refería -¿Así que...me viste?

-Siempre te estoy observando, eso ya deberías saberlo.

-Ja...supongo que debería estar feliz por tener de admirador a un Dios...- solté, con el sarcasmo reflejado en mi semblante.

-Creo que la palabra "admirador" es un poco exagerada ¿No crees?- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Choqué los dientes, aturdida por su tediosa presencia.

Si, Ares en su tiempo fue una gran debilidad y atracción para mí...pero hoy en día, solo le guardaba rencor. Rencor por todo lo que nos había hecho pasar.

Si tan solo hubiese conocido a Gabrielle en vez de a él en su momento...jamás me hubiera convertido en la asesina que fui, en la destructora de naciones.

-¿Que sucede? Últimamente no eres tú misma, Xena- inquirió, con una inocencia fingida.

Alcé una ceja, con ironía -Creo que la frase correcta es...últimamente soy más _yo_ misma, Ares.

Ante mi respuesta, largó una egocéntrica risa, provocando más ira en mi interior.

-Mi querida Xena...no sabes de lo que hablas ¿Tan aturdida estas? ¡No puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto!

Mi mano se elevó sin mi permiso, arrebatando su cuello en un segundo. Realmente estaba colmando la poca paciencia que me restaba.

-Veo que has reservado tu enojo para mi...me siento alagado- soltó, sonriendo con descaro.

-Vete...- musité, clavándo mis uñas en su piel.

-Así me gusta, Xena...me tranquiliza saber que aun existe esa guerrera que tanto amo en ti...

Inmediatamente lo dejé en libertad, no soportando aquella verdad que invadía mis sentidos.

-No lo entiendes...- comencé a musitar, sumida en mis pensamientos -No entiendes nada de lo que sucede...

Sin quitar su asqueroso gesto, dio pasos hacia mí, provocando que me alejara unos metros, pero en un rápido movimiento, tomó mis mejillas con su mano, apretujándolas violentamente.

-Oh sí, claro que lo entiendo...entiendo que te has dejado llevado por el amor, y créeme...ese sentimiento solo traerá desgracias a tu vida...esa emoción no es para ti...

-N-No sé de qué hablas...

-Vamos Xena...no trates de engañarme, sabes bien que no puedes. Te conozco a la perfección.

Fruncí el ceño, quitando sus garras de mi -¡La única que me conoce es...!

-¿Gabrielle? - interrumpió mi habla, posando sus oscuros ojos en los míos -¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Mi silencio fue su grata respuesta, para mi ascendiente malestar.

-Veo que piensas que me lleva ventaja, pero no estás contando los años perdidos que yo si presencié de tu vida. Esos años de gloria...en el que tú y yo arrasamos con todo...y todos...

Delineé una confiada sonrisa, derrumbando su seguridad -Ella no necesitó presenciarlos para saber quién soy...Gabrielle me acepta tal como soy.

Se quedó mudo, observándome. Pude notar una leve resignación en sus ojos, una que pensé jamás presenciar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- repetí, llevando mi mano instintivamente a mi espada.

Suspiró, como si le pesase el encuentro -Mas allá de lo que pienses, solo quiero protegerte... ¿No te das cuenta que el amor debilita...por ende, te hace sentir compasión?

-¿Compasión? ¿Qué sabes tú de compasión, Dios de la guerra?

-Más de lo que crees... ¿Por qué piensas que te contuviste con esos hombres? Empiezas a sentir la versatibilidad que genera el querer a alguien, Xena...

Ante la horrorosa verdad, mi vista se derrumbó en el suelo, quedando pasmada en mi lugar. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo...tenía razón. Mi corazón se estaba ablandando, y eso solo podía significar peligro. No podía protegerla en tal estado.

-Ya has comenzado a sentirlo desde hace tiempo...pero tu espíritu de guerrera te impedía entregarte a ese pensar, sin embargo ahora...estas completamente a su merced.

Elevé la mirada, penetrándola en él -¿A su merced?

-A merced de Gabrielle, por supuesto.

Apreté mis puños, tanto, que juré sentir la sangre recorriéndolos -No lo entiendes...

Él solo inclinó su cabeza, con curiosidad -¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-No entiendes...- repetí, cerrando mis ojos con desesperanza, para luego emanar la verdad -¡NO PUDE SOPORTARLO!

Retrocedió unos pasos, al verme tan desequilibrada.

-No pude soportar...lo que sucedió...

Como si de un animal salvaje me tratase, volvió a acercarse a mí, esta vez con sigilo.

-Lo que pasó entre ustedes nunca debió suceder y lo sabes, fue todo premeditado por el destino que te obligó a cumplir César...

-No- sentencié, delineando una sonrisa de lado, que ocultaba tristeza -él nunca hubiese querido que me reencontrase con ella...que me enamorase de ella...- me detuve unos segundos, perdiendo la vista en el piso -nuestro destino está unido...y siempre lo estará...

Su habla quedó sellada por mis palabras...o eso quise creer.

-Me veía venir esto...- retomó, ladeando su cabeza hacia la nada misma- veo que siquiera esos hombres que te atacaron pudieron hacerte despertar...

-¿Qué?- inquirí, atando hilos en mi cabeza -espera... ¿Tú fuiste quién puso precio a mi cabeza?

Sus labios comenzaron a dibujar un maligno gesto, acercando mi teoría -¿Acaso pensaste que era alguien más? Me hieres, Xena...

La ira contenida que hervía en mis venas se desató, al igual que mi mano sobre mi espada, que se desenvaino en un instante, terminando a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

Aumentando mi rencor, esbozó una ganadora mueca -Veo que estoy logrando mi cometido...

-¡ARES!- grité, ya con furia, acortando la distancia, con intenciones de atravesarlo, pero al instante desapareció, reapareciendo a mis espaldas.

-¡Eres un...!

No me dio tiempo de insultarlo, ya que su mano se incrustó en mi nuca, impulsándome hacia sus labios y robándolos en un desaforado beso.

-¡mmhh!- gemí, tratando de zafarme.

Para mi mala suerte, los soltó muy tarde.

Su triunfal sonrisa, junto con su maliciosa mirada, me estremeció.

¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma?

Encontré mi respuesta al seguir su vista, ahora clavada detrás de mí. Al darme vuelta con una extraña lentitud, quise que la tierra me tragase en ese mismo instante.

Gabrielle nos observaba, quieta en su lugar. Su semblante no emanaba emoción alguna, lo cual era preocupante.

-Gabrielle...- susurré, desligándome de su agarre con torpeza y corriendo hasta ella.

Al instante me dio la espalda, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que me clavaba una estaca en el corazón, desmembrándolo de a poco.

-Perdón por interrumpir.

Fue lo único que llegué a escuchar, antes de verla desaparecer.

-¡Gabrielle!

Traté de seguirla, pero una robusta mano me detuvo. Al instante me giré con violencia, dirigiendo mi irascible mirada al Dios, para luego proporcionarle un buen golpe en la nariz, que lo hizo sangrar en el acto.

-¡¿Acaso eres suicida?!

-¡AUH! ¿Y yo qué te hice?

-¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! ¡COMO SIEMPRE!- exclamé, empujándolo con toda mi impotencia, provocando que cayese en el prado.

Comenzó a reír, aún en esa posición, a pesar de tal encestada que le regalé.

-Aaah...que placer, estos acontecimientos son los que me llenan de felicidad.

Mi cuerpo y mente deseaban descuartizarlo en ese mismo momento, pero mi corazón tuvo más fortaleza, tomando las riendas de mi ser.

-Muérete- solté, alejándome de su repulsiva presencia.

-¡Sabes que eso es imposible, Xena! ¡Hahaha!

Su risa hacia un ruidoso eco en mis tímpanos, sin embargo, no me detuve. Tenía que encontrar a Gabrielle y explicarle... ¿Explicarle qué?

Detuve mi andar, comenzando a sentir como la incertidumbre me irrumpía.

¿Qué tenía que explicarle? ¿De verdad le importaba lo que sucedió? ¿O solo le molestaba el hecho de que tuviese siguiendo un vínculo con esa persona que formó parte de los planes de Callisto, para hacerla infeliz? Probablemente era lo último. No, estaba casi segura, para mi pesar.

No...da igual si era por mí o no, tenía que excusarme, con urgencia. Conocía a la perfección su carácter, y si no me disculpaba, era probable que estuviéramos semanas sin hablarnos.

Llegué a nuestra guarida, protegida por la luz de la luna, pero no se encontraba allí.

-¡Gabrielle!

No contestaba. ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Empezaba a preocuparme.

-¡GABRIELLE!

-Deja de gritar...me aturdes...

Escuché su no tan dulce voz característica, detrás de mí.

Me volteé con un poco de miedo, ya que su energía no emanaba más que enojo.

-Escucha, lo que viste no fue...

-Lo que vi no es de mi incumbencia, Xena- cortó mi disculpa, alejándose unos pasos, para luego darme la espalda, generando más dolencia en mí -Lo que hagas con tu persona no me concierne.

-¡Sí te concierne!- emití, perdiendo el control de mis emociones, sin percatarme de que ahora tendría que dar una vergonzosa explicación.

Tal como pensé, se giró hacia mí, observándome con una notable curiosidad-¿Por qué debería importarme?

Por alguna extraña, pero concreta razón, no pude modular excusa alguna. Mi voz se había extinguido, dando paso a una inseguridad que me carcomía internamente.

Lo sabía. Este era el momento en el que debía confesar lo que sentía, pero por supuesto, no lo haría...jamás ocasionaría algo que la lastimase a la larga, que la pusiera en peligro...

-/-

En un templo lejano, una mujer, cuyos rulos caían sobre sus hombros, espiaba con impaciencia esa melodramática situación.

-Dioses... ¿Qué es esta maldita escena amorosa? Me está desquiciando...

-Tranquilízate madre...están a unos pasos de concretar...

-¡Dah! No me hagas reír, Cupido...estas dos han estado hace años a pasos de concretar y nunca lo hicieron, no veo por qué esta debe ser una excepción.

Su hijo la miró con desdén -Porque Xena está acorralada ¿No te das cuenta? Si no le dice la verdad, no habrá forma de arreglar lo acontecido.

Su madre bufó, tirando su propio cabello hacia atrás, con arrogancia -No se lo dirá...créeme o velo por ti mismo, si necesitas hacerlo.

El joven, con desconfianza, arrimó su rostro a una mágica fuente, donde Afrodita se encontraba apreciando aquella situación.

-¿Por qué, Xena?- volvió a cuestionar, acercándose peligrosamente a su debilitada persona.

Descendió los parpados, incapaz de enfrentarla -Porque...no quiero que pienses que tengo algún vínculo con él, me agarró desprevenida, solo eso pasó...

La sonrisa que comenzó a dibujarse en sus carnosos labios, le inquietó.

-Claro que sí, muy...desprevenida.

-Gabrielle...

Un largo suspiró escapó de los labios de la Diosa.

-¿Lo ves? No harán nada...ni tienen intenciones de hacerlo.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, refregando sus cabellos con impaciencia -¡Aggh! De verdad que no comprendo a los mortales.

-Eres un desastre...y pensar que eres Afrodita, la gran Diosa del amor- entonó, con sarcasmo.

Su madre alzó una ceja. Sus palabras eran claramente un desafío.

-Pobre Gabrielle...ella hizo tanto por ti...- continuó, provocándola.

-Mi querido...si quieres empezar una competencia, estoy en absoluto de acuerdo- soltó, haciendo una falsa reverencia.

El joven con blancas alas, se alertó ante su infantil comportamiento. Temía que una vez más, provocase un caos de emociones en la victima a la cual le pusiese el ojo.

-Verás que puedo ser más útil de lo que crees...

-¿Madre?- inquirió, con una nerviosa sonrisa, detallando su travieso semblante.

Afrodita le sonrió con sensualidad, para luego chasquear los dedos y desaparecer dentro de un humo de color rosa.

-¡Madre, espera!

Ya era demasiado tarde. Sus sospechas solo se acrecentaron, ya que cada vez que la Diosa metía mano, empeoraba la situación.

-Gabrielle, escucha...yo...

Sin llegar a terminar su excusa, una neblina rosa apareció en el medio de ellas, haciéndolas saltar en el acto.

-¡Dita! Por el amor de todos los dioses...casi me matas de un infarto...- vociferó agitada, la bardo, agarrando su pecho con fuerza.

La diosa solo se dignó a verla de arriba hacia abajo, para luego sonreírle con picardía -Lo siento querida, sabes que me gusta aparecer glamurosamente.

Pensaba terminar su gloriosa frase, pero una firme mano en su hombro la hizo voltearse -¿Si, Xena?- soltó, con naturalidad, quitando con asco sus dedos de su hombro.

Esta solo frunció el ceño. Nunca le había terminado de cerrar aquella mujer -¿Qué sucede Afrodita? Supongo que debe ser algo importante para que aparecieras de la nada misma...

La nombrada pegó saltitos en su lugar, entusiasmada -¡Oh sí, sí que lo es!- emprendió su habla, desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia Gabrielle -he venido a advertirles.

La amazona se tornó preocupada, por sus palabras -¿Qué sucede?

-Se vienen tiempos difíciles, mi dulce bardo- susurró, elevando su mano y reposándola en su barbilla. Acto que provocó que Xena se aproximase unos pasos, con un gesto ya desfigurado.

-¿Tiempos...difíciles?- repitió, desentendida.

Clavó la mirada en sus ojos, determinada a cumplir su cometido -Así es...tiempos en los cuales solo se tendrán la una a la otra...

Gabrielle abrió sus ojos de par en par, asustada por su recitar.

Afrodita descendió la vista, detallándola _-¡Wow! La pequeña sí que ha crecido ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? ¿O si lo hice? No sobria seguro...-_ rió en su mente _-mmmm interesante... realmente...interesante, esto podría ser divertido...-_ culminó su pensamiento, acortando mas la distancia, por ende, generando en la guerrera un estado de alerta.

-Deben protegerse la una a la otra...mi querido hermano tratará de separarlas...- continuó, acariciando su mejilla, extrañándola.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- exclamó la morocha, sujetando su mano al instante y alejándola con rudeza.

La Diosa la observó con una sonrisa indescifrable -¿Qué sucede Xena? ¿Temes que vuelva a repetir aquel "pequeño" accidente con tu bardo?

-¿Accidente? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, confundida.

Algo no andaba bien.

Gabrielle pestañeó varias veces, al entender aquel mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

-Oh... ¿No le contaste?- jugueteó, tomando un mechón de la amazona, deslizándolo por sus dedos.

Xena derivó su desconfiada vista a la cuestionada -¿Contarme qué...Gabrielle?

La amazona se silenció, sin saber bien el por qué. Como consecuencia, Dita continuó su maquiavélico plan.

-Me refiero a esto...

Sin siquiera tener previsto aquella acción, sujetó sus mejillas entre sus manos, impulsando sus labios a los suyos, para luego unirlos en un apasionado beso.

La guerrera quedó plantada en su lugar, tratando de asimilar aquella inesperada situación.

-Di...

Su intento de alejarse fue interrumpido por una experimentada lengua, que comenzaba a irrumpir su cavidad, fundiéndose con la suya propia.

Xena, reaccionando ante su descaro, cerró los puños con fuerza, chocando los dientes con enfado.

-¡HEY!

En un arrebato, tomó sus hombros y de un tirón la derrumbó en el suelo, provocando que la diosa se refregase el trasero con dolor.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a la gran Afrodita!

-¡Tú como te atreves a hacerle eso a Gabrielle!- La señaló, buscando su arma, iracunda.

-¡Xena, espera!- detuvo su cometido, guardando de nuevo la espada en su funda -¡Cálmate!

Se volteó hacia su compañera, anonadada -¿La defiendes?

-¡No! ¡Pero te estás sobrepasando!

-¿Sobrepasando? ¡Presencié en primera fila como te devoraba por completo sin tu consentimiento!

-¡Solo fue un beso! ¡Cálmate!

Debido a su ferviente habla, que parecía no querer desistir, se desligó con rudeza de su agarre, que sostenía su brazo -No puedo creerlo...

Gabrielle dio dos pasos atrás, desentendida -¿Y por qué te importa tanto? ¿Qué pasaría si yo empezara a reaccionar como tú, ante el primer tipo con el que te besaras?

-Es diferente...

-¿Diferente, dónde? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo, así que mejor cálmate!

La guerrera fue incapaz de seguir atacándola. Tenía razón. Sus emociones se habían descontrolado, con los celos a la cabeza. Se desconocía por completo, y a pesar de todo, era demasiado orgullosa para darle la razón.

-Haz lo que quieras...

Dolida, emprendió su furioso caminar hacia las afueras del campamento, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Ups...

Al escuchar ese tan destacado sonido, proveniente de la diosa, la bardo pasó su visión a ella, intolerante -Dita...mejor que me expliques ahora mismo tu fallido plan...

Esta solo sonrió con inocencia, poniéndose de pie -¿Así que lo sabías? Me sorprende que seas tan inteligente, querida, bueno...en sí me sorprende que _seas_ inteligente.

-No sueles ser tan cariñosa, era obvio que algo tramabas - soltó, con ironía.

-Solo quería ayudar... ¡Y estoy segura que he acelerado la situación!

-¿Acelerar qué? ¡Xena se fue, Dita!

La nombrada hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia -Ya volverá, siempre lo hace.

-Sí, lo hará ¡Enojada!

-Oh vamos Gabrielle, un poco de celos le harán aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Aclarar sus ideas? ¿Esa fue tu gran plan? Xena tiene muy claro lo que quiere y lo que no. Y yo...no estoy en sus planes...- su voz se entrecortó, en sus últimas palabras.

Afrodita notó su agonía escapar de sus ojos. Un extraño sentimiento que jamás había sentido, la invadió ¿Pena, quizás? No...empatía, eso era.

-Gabrielle...

Como si de un milagro se tratase, sintió unos cálidos brazos, rodeándola y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

-Deja de jugar...

-No estoy jugando esta vez...esto es en serio...

Desconociendo la razón, le creyó. Era la primera vez que su amiga Diosa sonaba sincera.

Sin poder evitarlo, correspondió su entregada acción, desarmándose en su cariño. Las lágrimas reprimidas por el acontecimiento anterior que observó, decidieron escapar, dejando el camino libre a su corrompido pesar, que emanó sin reparo alguno.

-Dita...yo...ya no sé qué hacer...me siento tan perdida...

-Shh...tranquila, te aseguro que Xena encontrará la respuesta pronto...

Ante sus incógnitos mensajes, se incorporó un poco, quedando frente a ella -¿R-Respuesta?

La mujer mayor asintió, con una grata sonrisa, para luego deslizar sus dedos por sus labios, descendiendo por estos, rozando su cuello y llegando hasta su pecho.

-Si...la respuesta que tu corazón pide a gritos...

Detrás de ellas, escondida en la oscuridad de la noche, una lamentable figura observaba aquel amoroso acto.

-Gabrielle...

* * *

Capítulo 4 entregado! Tenía una gran necesidad de incluir un poco a estos Dioses jaja! No pude evitarlo.

 **Chat'de'Lune: Flechas, sangre,  en pelotas jajajaja! me estallé con tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y gracias por seguir mi historia! Besotes!**


	5. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

Como si mis ojos no pudiesen soportar la conmovedora escena que veían, me alejé de allí a paso rápido, absolutamente iracunda.

Llegué a rezar para que apareciese alguien con quien luchar...alguien con quien desquitar el dolor que me carcomía.

 _-¿Afrodita? ¿De verdad, Gabrielle? ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿En qué momento se besaron? ¿Por qué no me enteré? ¿Por qué...tendría que enterarme? Es su vida...debería dejar de mezclar con aquella otra...vida que vivimos juntas..._

-Quién sabe por qué llegó a quererme de esa forma en ese destino...- me dije, afligida, resbalándome contra un tronco y quedando sentada -Nadie podría amar a alguien como yo...a una asesina...

De repente, aquellas palabras que me dedicó cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo, retumbaron en mi mente.

 _Me alegro...este me gusta más._

Se refería a la realidad... ¿Eso significaba que no le agradó compartir conmigo, aquello que fue tan especial para mí?

Basándome en eso, y en mis propias inseguridades, decidí no tocar el tema...abandonar esa conversación pendiente para siempre...pero aún así, un lado mío desea hablarlo, desea conocer su respuesta, si en este presente, le confesara lo que siento.

-¿Lo que siento?- repetí al aire, sonriendo de lado -¿Y qué es lo que siento realmente? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto descifrarlo?

No era tan difícil. Conocía a la perfección mi devoto amor hacia su hermosa persona. Pero algún lado escondido en mi corazón, se negaba a creerlo...a hacerle frente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me confunde? .No debo actuar así...hay temas más importantes que resolver, como mi camino de guerrera, que decidí afrontar.

Pegué mi cabeza con rudeza, contra el tronco a mis espaldas. La impotencia recorría todo mi ser como nunca antes.

No podía tolerarlo. Y como si mi mente estuviese de acuerdo, caí en un agotable sueño profundo.

Pero ni en el, lograba descansar en paz. Los recuerdos aturdían mis pesadillas.

-/-

-Se llevan a la escritora...- anunció un guardia, provocando que mi respiración casi se detuviese en ese mismo instante.

Alti me brindó mis memorias perdidas. Ahora había recordado esos pedazos faltantes, que cerraban una historia en mi vida.

Gabrielle...si, ya podía confirmarlo, ella era...definitivamente era _mi_ Gabrielle.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Alcanzaba a escuchar los sonidos de sus lamentos, que desintegraban mi alma con cada paso que daba.

-¡ALTO!- grité, llegando hasta el César, por ende, provocando que los soldados detuviesen su futura masacre.

Tomé aire, al sentir sus penetrantes ojos sobre los míos. Este era el momento de recomponerme.

Con un lento caminar, me acerqué a su asquerosa persona -Sé la verdad, César. Sé quién fui...sé quién fuiste tú...- lo fulminé con la mirada, plantándome frente a él.

Rió, notablemente nervioso -¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Crucificarme en esa playa fue drástico...debí haber sido tu peor pesadilla...

Sus ojos evitaron los míos. Lo tenía donde quería.

-Sí, bueno...he tenido mejores experiencias con las mujeres.

Detuve su cobarde caminar, que había emprendido debido a mis palabras -Entonces es cierto... ¡Me traicionaste!

-Algo de lo que siempre me arrepentí, por eso nos di una segunda oportunidad.

-Te metiste con los Destinos y su telar...esto es una locura...

Mi rostro fue robado por sus manos, que me presionaban con ímpetu -Escucha, mi amor...en tanto demos la orden, nuestras tropas se prepararan para conquistar el reino de Lao Ma, la provincia más rica de Chin.

¿Lao Ma? Claro...en este extraño destino, aún se encontraba con vida...

-Una vez que lo consigamos...- continuó, ahora aferrándose a mis hombros -todas las naciones estarán a nuestros pies. Seremos el Emperador y la Emperatriz no sólo de Roma...sino del mundo.

Pasmada, me giré unos segundos y logré vislumbrar esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me hacían perder el sueño.

-Ese es nuestro destino...

Sonreí por dentro. Nada de eso me importaba...pero si la única forma de salvarla era hacerlo...lo haría. Lo engañaría.

-Y eso todavía puede suceder...- hablé finalmente, mientras detallaba como era incapaz de ocultar su triunfal gesto.

-Si la dejas libre...seré tu emperatriz y conquistaremos al mundo...pero si la matas, dedicaré mi vida a cambiar las cosas a como estaban antes.

Delineé una maligna sonrisa se medio lado, amenazándolo -Y puedo hacerlo...porque ambos sabemos que tengo muchas habilidades...

Pude notar su titubeo, que escondía terror ante mi sentencia.

-Suelten a la prisionera- emitió, con un claro desagrado.

De inmediato me dirigí hacia ella, anhelando que no me odiase por la persona que era.

-¡Gabrielle!... ¡Quítate de mi camino!- empujé a un soldado, para luego golpear a otro, que se atrevía a tocarla -¡Sácale tus mugrientas manos de encima!

Me agaché, tratando de reincorporarla. Se encontraba conmocionada.

-Gabrielle... ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- susurré, ayudándola -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Gracias por salvar mi vida...emperatriz...- empezó a decir, temblante, mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por sus brazos.

Necesitaba sentirla...tanto...

-Estoy en deuda con usted...

Lo dijo de una forma tan arrepentida, tan asustada. Sus lágrimas la recorrían, destruyendo lo poco que me quedaba de cordura.

Levanté su mentón con mi mano, para luego quitarme el saco y ponérselo -No soy tu emperatriz...

Me miró, entre expectante y desentendida.

Por unos segundos no pude continuar con lo que iba a decir. Ya que otro termino quería emanar de mis labios, y no aquel que nos definiría para siempre.

-Soy tu amiga...- murmuré con valor, aturdiéndola aún más.

Claramente...ella no me recordaba.

-¡Tráiganle un caballo!

Mi acompañante no decía nada...o quizás no podía.

-Gabrielle, regresa a tu viña junto al mar...sé feliz...

Sin poder soportarlo más, me abrace a su cálido cuerpo unos instantes -Escribe todas esas grandiosas obras que llevas dentro...

Me desligué del cariño con rapidez, si no lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que jamás me separase.

Dedicándole una última mirada, inmersa de amor, que rogué a los dioses porque lo notara, me di la vuelta, emprendiendo mi caminar hacia mi fatídico destino.

-Xena... ¡Xena!

Me paré en seco, al oírla llamarme así ¿Acaso...podría ser qué...?

-Cuando creí que iba a morir...todo se volvió claro...

Me volteé, a pesar de que mi mente me decía que era un error. Lo que vi en sus ojos en ese momento, me terminó por desarmar.

-Mi vida está vacía...a pesar de mi éxito...- continuó, con lágrimas en sus ojos -escribo sobre el amor, pero nunca antes lo he sentido...

Iba a continuar...sé que lo iba a hacer. Pero debía impedirlo, sus próximas palabras para mi persona, podían condenarla.

Acorté la distancia con cautela, para luego elevar mi mano y limpiar su lamento -Roma no es segura para ti...márchate ahora.

Dudó, y sé que lo hizo, porque yo también lo hice al regalarle mi despedida.

-Jamás te olvidaré...

Asentí, reprimiendo las ganas de tomar sus labios y hacerlos míos, una vez más.

Observé su ida, con tal lamento, con tantas ganas de seguirla y compartir su vida...pero no era correcto, no debía, por su seguridad tenía que continuar con mi plan...aunque eso me costase la existencia.

-/-

-Xena...Xena...

Sentí unas afectuosas manos recorrer mis mejillas. Y como si ese tacto fuese mágico, desperté, no de una forma tan amable como su trato, ya que al hacerlo, desenfundé mi espada, casi impregnándola en su pálido cuello.

-¡CÉSAR!- exclamé, enfurecida.

-¡¿Xena?!

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, al darme cuenta de lo atroz de mi acto.

-¡G-Gabrielle!

Tiré el arma en el suelo y estremeciéndola, me abracé a ella con fuerza, aferrándola en mí pecho -Gabrielle...Gabrielle...

-¿X-Xena? ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento... ¡Perdóname!

Mi respiración se encontraba descontrolada. Me invadía el miedo. Solo con ella podía mostrar mis debilidades, solo con...ella...

-Hey...tranquila, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, no pasa nada...

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, brindándome unas maternales palmaditas, que increíblemente lograban calmarme de a poco.

Pero...estuve a punto de matarla pensando que era ese maldito. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Con el solo imaginar su muerte en mis manos, la apreté más contra mí, temiendo su perdida. No lo toleraría.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- escuché en un susurro, su cariñosa voz.

-No...- me limité a decir, aún sin despegarme de la entrega -Solo... ¿Podemos quedarnos así, un poco más?

-El tiempo que quieras...Xena...

Se acurrucó entre mis brazos, apoyando con sutileza el rostro en mi hombro.

Su acción provocó que una tenue sonrisa se formase en mis labios, al mismo tiempo que mis sentidos se inundaban de su agradable fragancia. La quería...tanto...

De repente, recordé que no estábamos en el mejor de los términos. ¿No me fui yo, por qué habíamos tenido un pleito? Bien...ya no importaba. Su calor me hacía olvidar todo, excepto...una duda que no pude evitar soltar.

-Gabrielle...

-¿mh?

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Afrodita?- me animé a preguntar, en un murmullo inaudible.

Como si mi cuestión la desencajara, se incorporó un poco, para luego observarme, confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

El silencio se hizo presente, incomodándome, y su seria mirada que claramente trataba de descifrarme, no ayudaba.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Que si estás celosa.

-¡Claro que no! Solo me gustaría que me tuvieses al tanto de las cosas...

-No hay "tales cosas" Xena...

-Pero tú...

-¿Pero yo...qué?

Mordí mis propios labios con ímpetu, ante sus preguntas. De acuerdo...eso solo era una excusa, tuve que mordérmelos porque su rostro cada vez se encontraba más cerca, amenazando con rozar mis labios.

-Ella dijo que te besó...- continué, desviando la vista, incapaz de encararla.

-¿Te refieres a hoy?

-No, antes de eso...

Dios...me odiaba. Parecía una chiquilla haciendo un planteo porque le quitaron su juguete favorito.

-Oh...eso...- hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para mi gusto -¿Te acuerdas cuando perdió sus poderes? Bueno...no solo había perdido eso, sino también su cordura- rió por lo bajo -no te preocupes, no fue nada serio.

-¡No me preocupo!

-¿Ah no?

Puta madre.

Mi cabeza cayó, de forma impresentable. Esto no estaba tomando un buen rumbo para mi escasa sensatez.

-No...- contesté finalmente, obviando sus penetrantes ojos, que ahora se mostraban abatidos.

-Ya veo...

Otra vez, el silencio no se apiadó de nosotras. Solo el viento moviendo las hojas se oía a lo lejos.

¿Pero, que quería que le dijera? ¿Qué sí me preocupaba? ¿Qué por su culpa a penas podía dormir y por no decir, concentrarme en las batallas? ¿Quería eso, de verdad? Porque si lo quería...necesitaba una confirmación...algo, que me hiciese decirlo.

Seguramente, se encontraba enfadada porque yo, su mejor amiga, no me preocupaba por ella...sí...eso debía ser.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Su habla me estremeció. No la esperaba.

-Eh...si...- atiné a decir, siguiendo con mí ahora, entristecida mirada, como se levantaba y me tendía una mano.

-Vamos.

La sujeté, incorporándome también. De inmediato me dio la espalda, acrecentando el descontrol en mis emociones.

-Gabrielle...- la detuve.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, con una indescifrable sonrisa que me fulminó.

-Si me preocupa...

No hubo respuesta alguna, a pesar de que los segundos seguían pasando de una forma extremadamente tortuosa.

Como si mi habla fuese un chiste, sonrió, para luego voltearse de nuevo y emprender sus pasos.

-Lo sé- atinó a decir, provocando que chocase los dientes, ante su clara seguridad.

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- murmuré, un poco enojada.

Parecía como si se estuviese burlando de mí.

-¿No es obvio?

Retomando su jugada, me quedé muda, esperando ansiosa por su veredicto. Pero solo conseguí que me derrumbara de nuevo, con esa profunda mirada que poseía y ahora me dedicaba.

-Porque quería escucharlo de ti...

* * *

Capítulo 5 entregado!

 **Raquel** : Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando! Besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Podés ser presa de la pereza tranquila, me suele pasar jaja. Y si, coincido, el final de la serie es tipo...no puedo ni describirlo porque me van a censurar (? .Todavía trato de encontrarle el sentido (que lo tiene, a pesar de todo, Xena tenía que redimirse) ok...eso lo entiendo, pero mi corazón no lo acepta...no, no y no! JAMÁS. Así que heme aquí, poseída por la impotencia y tratando de darle un final lindo y chuchi, como nos gusta (? jaja Besotes estimada!


	6. Mefistófeles

Pequeñas aclaraciones sobre este capitulo.

Este va a estar basado en el segundo episodio de la 6 temporada: The haunting of Amphipolis. Así que si no lo vieron, por ahí se van a perder un poco.

Si, ya sé que este capitulo es anterior al de "When fates collide". Pero decidí situarlo después, cambiando la cronología (Ya sabrán por qué) como si este hubiese ocurrido mas adelante de ese. Por ende, el próximo capitulo se va a basar en el episodio que le sigue: Heart of darkness (Seguidores fervientes de Xena lo conocerán a la perfección, ya que dio mucho de que hablar)

Quería hacer algunos ajustes ficcionarios (? en estos capítulos, por eso los cité en este fic.

Con esto aclarado, ¡Seguimos con la lectura!

* * *

 **Mefistófeles**

-¿Y qué me dices?- habló una voz masculina, con determinación.

-Creo que es un plan arriesgado, Miguel.

-Es el único que tenemos.

-¿Realmente crees que Xena sea capaz de matar a Mefistófeles, el mismísimo rey del infierno?- posó su mirada en él -en nuestras predicciones, hemos visto como ella era abatida por aquel monstruo...no podrá vencerlo...- objetó, el ángel Rafael.

-Lo hará esta vez, te lo aseguro. Por eso la enviaremos al futuro, le daremos una segunda oportunidad.

-Pero si ella lo destruye, tomará su lugar. Esas son las reglas...

El ángel sonrió con confianza, destruyendo su contradicción -Y ahí es donde empieza mi plan...eliminar a Xena será mucho más fácil que acabar con el mismísimo Diablo.

-Pero Miguel...

-Sabes bien que no se nos permite interferir con las deidades, por más malignas que sean. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de detener los estragos que está causando Mefistófeles en la tierra.

-Pero si la enviamos...Gabrielle...ella...

-En aquel tiempo, Gabrielle ya ha sido poseía. A penas llegue al futuro, su alma se unificará con aquella Gabrielle...solo esperemos que Xena la rescate a tiempo, ya que en el pasado, ni ella ni Eva pudieron hacerlo.

-No lo sé...sigo pensando qu-

-Debemos tener fe.

-Estás siendo muy egoísta, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-¿Egoísta?- rió, la rubia entidad -solo quiero conservar a la tierra tal como está, y a veces los sacrificios son necesarios...

-/-

-Xena... ¡Xena!

-¿Qué?- se dio vuelta con rudeza, enfrentándola.

-¿A quién estás buscando?- inquirió, aproximándose, al notar como su amiga no quitaba la vista de sus alrededores.

La guerrera la observó de reojo, un poco estática por la extraña conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás. Todavía le afectaban aquellas palabras que su compañera le dedicó.

-¿No será a Afrodita, verdad?- bromeó, jugando con su suerte.

Frunció el ceño, al recordarla -Oh, cierto... ¿A dónde ha ido esa?

-Se fue a penas tú desapareciste anoche...

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-¿Eh?

-Las vi...- se detuvo, percatándose de su celoso comportamiento -Olvídalo...no estoy buscándola a ella.

-¿Y entonces?

-Hay algo extraño...una presencia...

Gabrielle observó a ambos lados, tratando de percibir lo mismo -Tienes razón, es muy leve...pero, algo sucede...

-Tengo un mal presenti- Su voz se selló, al vislumbrar como una extraña luz detrás de su amiga, comenzaba a emanar, transformándose en un gran círculo de nebulosa -¡Gabrielle, cuidado!

La nombrada abrió los ojos de par en par, al sentir como ese extraño portal empezaba a succionarla. Se giró para evadirlo, pero ya era tarde, no podía evitarlo.

-¡XENA!

-¡GABRIELLE!

Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, logrando atajar el suyo. Sin embargo, era imposible, la presión las estaba atrayendo.

-¡No te sueltes, Gabrielle!- exclamó, sosteniéndose de una rama, que al instante se rompió, provocando que ambas fuesen absorbidas en el acto.

Lo último que escuchó antes de caer precipitadamente sobre el suelo, fue el grito desgarrador de la bardo.

-¡GABRIELLE!

-¡Madre!

De inmediato se volteó hacia la joven que la había llamado de esa familiar forma. Al visualizar a su propia sangre, quedó pasmada en su lugar.

-¿E-Eva? ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó, reaccionando y tomándola de los hombros con ímpetu -¿Dónde estamos?

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que movernos, rápido!

La sujetó de la mano, incitándola a correr, pero Xena detuvo su andar, absolutamente aturdida.

-¡Eva! ¡Dime que está pasando! ¡¿Dónde está Gabrielle?!

Su hija la miró, entre asustada y confundida -Pero si acabas de verla...espera, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres...un demonio?- enfatizó aquello, a la defensiva.

-¡Soy Xena, tu madre!

Eva posó sus ojos en ella, como si de esa forma pudiese averiguar la verdad, pero luego, estos derivaron a su cuerpo, detallándolo.

-Tus heridas...desaparecieron...

-¿Eh?

-¡Estabas al borde de la muerte! ¿Cómo es posible qué...?

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, Eva!

-¡Lo que quiero decir es qué...!-

Antes de poder culminar su habla, una luz invadió sus pensamientos, impregnándola del conocimiento que le faltaba.

La verdad le fue revelada en su mente, a través de las celestiales palabras de los ángeles.

Esta cayó de rodillas, entrando en un estado de trance.

-¡Eva! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- la sujetó, evitando que se desplomara en la tierra.

-Miguel...Rafael...ellos hicieron esto...

-¿Qué tienen que ver esos ángeles con lo que sucede?- preguntó, perdiéndose cada vez más.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-Ellos te trajeron al futuro...

Xena pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida -¿Al...futuro?

Con dificultad, se reincorporó con su ayuda, aún tambaleándose un poco -Si...te lo mostraré...

Su mano se reposó en su frente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud.

-Eva...pero qu-

No pudo continuar, ya que sus pensamientos se nublaron de miles de imágenes que surgían, guiándola hacia la verdad.

Amphipolis destruida, su madre muerta, divagando sufrida por el pueblo...

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. ¿Su madre había muerto? No podía ser cierto.

Las escenas continuaron cambiaron, aplastando su mente.

Mefistófeles deseando abrir el portal del inframundo, y...Gabrielle...

Sus ojos casi se escapan de sus órbitas, al contemplar a su compañera en una agonía eterna.

-Gabrielle... ¿Dónde está?- murmuró, con la mirada perdida.

-Allí- señaló, a su antiguo hogar -...poseía, madre.

Giró su rostro hacia ella, estupefacta.

-Perdóname, no pude...exorcizarla...- sollozó, tapando su semblante, debido a la vergüenza -tuve miedo...ese maldito me drenó de recuerdos del pasado que no pude evitar...

-Ahora mismo superarás ese miedo- sentenció, tomándola de la muñeca y guiándola hacia los adentros de ese embrujado lugar.

-¡Es imposible, estamos hablando del diablo! ¡Mis poderes no pueden igualarlo!

-¡Nunca he perdido una batalla, y hoy no será el día en que la pierda!- gritó, arrastrándola.

Su alma temblaba de temor por perderla. No iba a permitirlo...no de nuevo.

Si los ángeles la habían enviado al futuro, por algo sería, y haría uso de esa oportunidad.

Abrió la puerta de aquella tenebrosa casa. Esta relincho de tal forma, que la hizo estremecer.

El ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado, apenas se podía respirar allí.

-¡Gabrielle, GABRIELLE!

Un tenebroso sonido se escuchó, en una habitación cercana. Sus pasos la guiaron hacia esta, pero la duda la irrumpió, antes de entrar. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar ahí.

-¿Por qué...?

Eva la miró, esperando que finalizase su cuestión.

-Ella fue traída al igual que yo al futuro... ¿Por qué ella...? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo fue reemplazado por el de mi presente...y el de ella no?

Su hija derivó la vista al suelo, desconsolada -Porque cuando llegaron, Gabrielle ya había sido poseía...su alma debió unificarse con la de su futuro...permitiéndole conservar su cuerpo de este tiempo...

Xena se refregó la frente, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba -Todo es demasiado confuso...

-Dímelo a mí...

Derivó su vista hacia ella. Quizás había sido un poco estricta. Eva claramente también la estaba pasando mal.

Con un tacto maternal, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, regalándole una consoladora sonrisa -Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Pero ahora debemos enfrentar esto juntas, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió, tomando aire.

-Vamos...

La guerrera rompió la puerta de una patada, encontrándose con un vacío.

-¿Dónde estás...?- musitó para sí, buscándola con la mirada.

De repente, escuchó un gruñido emanar desde el techo. Alzó la vista al instante, para luego quedar paralizada en su lugar.

Su compañera se encontraba adherida a esta cual araña. Pequeñas telas cubrían su cuerpo, y sus ojos, ahora dorados y repletos de maldad, habían perdido su característica luz.

-Gabrielle...

Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, se lanzó contra ella, estampándola sobre el suelo brutalmente.

-¡G-Gabrielle, despierta!- imploró, rodando junto a ella, tratando de evitar sus ataques.

Pero solo consiguió en respuesta, unos terroríficos sonidos, junto con una maligna sonrisa que se dibujaba cada vez más en su hostil rostro.

La criatura, vestida de amazona, se despegó de un salto, al notar como Xena colocaba la mano en su Chakram, quedando parada frente a su persona.

Sus manos se encontraban bañadas de sangre...sangre que comenzó a lamer, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de esperanza en la guerrera.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella, de forma desconsolada -Gabrielle...soy yo... ¿No me reconoces?

-Si...- habló, con una irreconocible y monstruosa voz -eres tú...Xena, la que asesinó a los dioses del Olimpo...

Detuvo su andar, al oírla.

-No podrás detenerme... ¡Ahora, es tiempo de que comience mi reinado!

Cerró sus puños con tal rudeza, que la sangre emprendió su tedioso recorrido por estos -¡Déjala libre, Mefistófeles! ¡Es a mí a quién quieres! ¡Devuélvemela!

-¿A ti?- se burló, largando una carcajada -Te equivocas, a la única que quiero es a tu hija, la gran pacifista y seguidora de ese tal "Eli"...

-¿Q-Qué?

De inmediato pasó su mirada a ella, que la observaba con la misma consternación.

-Mejor dicho...necesito su sangre...

Sus ojos casi se desbordan, con solo imaginar la vida de su hija siendo tomada por ese lúgubre sujeto.

-Su sangre me permitirá volver a la tierra...- sonrió con malicia, aproximándose -Si me la entregas, liberaré a tu amiguita...

Lo fulminó con la vista, posicionando su arma, lista para lanzarla -Jamás, no permitiré que la lastimes.

-Entonces, me quedaré en este gustoso cuerpo, todo el tiempo que me plazca- sentenció, elevando sus manos y rozando sus propios pechos, acto que solo hizo enfurecerla aún más.

-¡Detente!

-Impídemelo...

Sin debatírselo, la poseída, se abalanzo de vuelta contra ella, golpeándola sin compasión. La morena solo se defendía, temiendo dañarla.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Xena, no eres capaz de atacarme?!- rió malvadamente, estrujando su cuello.

-N-No me subestimes...

Con una gran agilidad, le depositó una fuerte patada en el vientre, arrojándola varios metros atrás. De inmediato pegó un gran salto, cayendo sobre ella y sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Eva! ¡Ven aquí y realiza el exorcismo!

Su hija retrocedió unos pasos, espantada -¡Pero...!

-¡Ten fe y hazlo!- emitió, intentando controlar los estrepitosos movimientos que yacían debajo suyo.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, se acercó, para luego quedar a la altura de Gabrielle y reposar su temblorosa mano en su frente.

Al instante la criatura gruño adolorida, revolcándose en su lugar.

-¡En el nombre de Eli y todos los poderes del cielo, demando que esta presencia desaparezca!

-¡AAGH!

Una sonrisa de esperanza se alumbró en su rostro, al ver como su plan funcionaba -¡Sigue así, Eva!

-¡Desaparece!

Presionó aún más, y en ese preciso instante, una desgarradora risa emano de sus labios, quitándole a ambas, la poca expectativa que tenían.

Mefistófeles giró su rostro hacia la menor, sonriéndole lúgubremente -¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Entrégate a mí Eva, y dejaré este cuerpo libre...

Su pedido le hizo titubear, hecho que no paso desapercibido por su madre.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una trampa!

-Pero...

Xena relinchó los dientes, impotente, volviendo su vista al demonio.

-¡Gabrielle, sé que estás ahí!

Este soltó un sonido burlesco, clavando sus amarillentos ojos en ella -Oh Xena...claro que estoy aquí...- dijo, engañando a su mente, con aquella dulce y reconocible voz. Hecho que provocó que una leve sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

-Gabrielle...

-Y sé...que estás enamorada de mi, cariño...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizada, vislumbrando como aquella bestia soltaba una maliciosa carcajada, ridiculizándola.

Eva pasó su vista a ambas, desconcertada -Madre, ¿De qué está hablando?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Se encontraba paralizada, sus manos temblaban en los hombros de aquella persona, que ya no era su amiga.

-Oh, lo siento... ¿He dicho algo inapropiado?- se burló, mutando su rostro, luciendo de nuevo como el de Gabrielle.

-¿Te gusta más así, verdad?- la tentó.

Aprovechando su trance, se incorporó y comenzó a acercarse con cautela, para luego rodear su cuello y sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Con este inocente rostro...te atraigo más?- finalizó, acortando la distancia, casi rozando sus labios.

Al sentir su cálido aliento, sus defensas se debilitaron, al igual que sus párpados, que se entrecerraron por instinto.

-G-Gabrielle...

Su hija se alertó, presenciando cómo estaba cayendo en su trampa.

-¡No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero esto es claramente un engaño! ¡Ella ya no es Gabrielle!

A penas podía escucharla en un lejano eco. Su mano ya se encontraba deslizándose por su suave espalda, aproximándola más.

El demonio sonrió, aferrándose más a su cuerpo -Eso es, Xena...tómame...como siempre has querido...- susurró en su oído, para luego lamerlo seductoramente.

Afligida, emanó un placentero jadeo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a descender por su cintura, casi topándose con su voluptuoso trasero.

Mordió su propio labio inferior, intentando controlarse. Esa no era _su_ Gabrielle...lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraía a esa tentadora situación. Su mente se encontraba nublada por su deseo.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- musitó, mordisqueando su cuello.

Eva la tomó de los hombros, con intenciones de alejarla -¡Madre, reacciona!

-Gabrielle...tú...-

Liberando otro placentero sonido, su cabeza se estiró hacia atrás, cuando sintió sus dientes marcándola.

 _Xena..._

Sus párpados se abrieron de un salto, al oír una voz dentro de su mente. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad empujó a la criatura, que nuevamente volvía mostrar un perverso rostro ante su rechazo.

-Oh...eso no me lo esperaba- habló, provocando que clavase sus aún perdidos ojos en ella -parece que tu amiguita te salvó.

Se cubrió el semblante, avergonzada, intentando recuperar el aire, lo cual le costaba mucho para su gusto.

Si, la verdadera amazona la había detenido. Quién sabe cómo, pero lo había hecho.

Pero aquello la drenó de energía. Eso significaba que todavía podía regresarla. Sí, todavía se encontraba allí.

-Así que aún estás ahí...Gabrielle...

-Casi no queda nada de ella.- sentenció, sonriente -pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo te mandaré a donde está.

Sin esperárselo, incrustó el puño en su estomago, provocando que el aire le faltase.

-¡Madre!

Se refregó el vientre, ascendiendo la cabeza y dedicándole un confiado gesto.

-Ja...- sonrió de lado, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios -Te ves confiado...para alguien que está a punto de desaparecer.

El demonio elevó una ceja, sin quitar su segura mueca.

-Para tu mala suerte...ya sé cómo detenerte- continuó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo harás eso?

-¡Ya lo...verás!- gritó, mientras enfatizaba su aullido de guerra, lanzando su chakram con velocidad.

-¡Eso no me detendrá huma- Su voz se detuvo, luego de esquivar el ataque, al presenciar frente a sus ojos como la guerrera aceleraba su paso y le depositaba un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla, tirándola en el suelo como consecuencia.

Otra vez se reclinó sobre ella, tomando sus muñecas y pasando su mirada rápidamente a su hija -¡Ahora, Eva!

Asintiendo con cierto temor, se aproximó de nuevo, intentando realizar su rito.

-¡En el nombre de Eli y todos los poderes del cielo, demando que esta presencia desaparezca!- repitió, esta vez con más firmeza, mientras el demonio se retorcía reiteradas veces, chocando brutalmente su espalda contra el suelo.

-¡T-TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO PODRÁ DETENERME!

Xena sujetó su rostro con rudeza, clavando sus ojos en él -¡Gabrielle! ¡Sé que puedes oírme, despierta, lucha contra él! ¡Sé que eres más fuerte que esto!

Mefistófeles arrugó la frente, al sentir que dentro de su poseído cuerpo, otro trataba de emanar.

Los ojos de la guerrera se tornaron llorosos y nostálgicos, al observar como su querida compañera luchaba contra el abismo de su interior. Con solo imaginar el dolor que debía estar padeciendo...un instinto se apoderó de ella.

-Gabrielle...

-¡Demando que esta presencia desaparezca!- escuchó en un eco, mientras su cuerpo domaba su mente, y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia los labios de su amiga, rogando porque volviese a ser la de antes.

-¡N-NO!- gruñó, tratando de alejarla con sus manos.

-Gabrielle...- repitió con dulzura, incapaz de evitar que sus lágrimas se resbalasen por su rostro.

-¡X-XENA...!- dijo en un chillido, alternando su voz por la verdadera.

Algo definitivamente la estaba revolviendo por dentro.

-Regresa conmigo...te necesito...- susurró, penetrando sus ojos en ella una última vez, para luego acortar la distancia que restaba.

El monstruoso ente se estremeció ante el leve contacto contra su piel, paralizándose en su lugar.

-No sabes lo mucho que te necesito...

Pasmando no solo al demonio, sino a su hija misma, junto por completo sus labios en un suave beso, adornado por una agonizante tonada.

La oyó gruñir dentro del acto, para luego percibir como de a poco iba calmándose.

Atrajo más su rostro, arrastrando sus labios con los suyos, al sentir que su bardo estaba volviendo en sí.

Los ojos de la joven, lentamente volvían a poseer ese esmeralda color y aquella honesta mirada que tanto la caracterizaba.

-X-Xena...

Escuchó su agradable voz, lo cual provocó que abriese sus párpados, encontrándose con una luz que comenzaba a sumirse con su cuerpo.

-¡Gabrielle!- musitó, chocando su aliento contra el de ella.

-¿Xena? ¿Pero qué-

Sin dejarla termina, se abrazó a ella con desesperación, aliviada por tenerla de vuelta. Su calidez era la prueba.

-¿Qué sucedió?- habló, con la respiración agitada.

Su cuerpo dolía, por no decir que ardía, como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno.

Aquella cuestión realmente le sorprendió, logrando que se separase un poco.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

La rubia desvió la mirada, pensativa -Solo recuerdo un remolino que me arrastró hasta aquí...y bueno- titubeó -...también tu...

-¿Yo?

Volvió su vista a ella, con una notable incertidumbre.

-¿Me besaste?

Sus ojos, cobardes, esquivaron los suyos. Claramente no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Madre...- tironeó de su ropa, Eva -ahora el cuerpo de Gabrielle ha sido traído al presente al igual que tú...no recuerda nada...

Es cierto. Las heridas que la amazona tenía, ya no estaban.

-¿Xena?- oyó su insistente llamado -¿Podrías ponerme al día, por favor?

Su visión se desplomó en el suelo, nerviosa -Lo hice...- respondió finalmente, con un tenue sonrojo -¡Pero solo fue para despertarte!

-¿Despertarme? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Estabas poseía...- escuchó la voz de Eva, a su lado.

-Eva, ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, cada vez más perdida.

Como si la confusión que tenía no fuera suficiente, un punzante dolor en su cabeza, le hizo flaquear.

-¡Gabrielle!

-Estoy bien, Xena...- murmuró, apartándola un poco -solo...me siento un poco extraña.

La nombrada se llevó la mano a la frente, realmente agotada, para luego girarse hacia su hija, que la observaba con cierta curiosidad.

Era consciente de lo que tuvo que presenciar.

-Preguntas después...- adivinó su pensamiento, bufando -ahora asegúrate de poner al tanto a Gabrielle, al igual que hiciste conmigo.

Esta solo asintió, delineando una picarona sonrisa.

Xena frunció el ceño, al captarla -Ni se te ocurra decir nada...

-¿Decir qué?- cuestionó la rubia, dirigiendo su vista a ambas, para encontrarse con la inocente sonrisa de su compañera, y la bromista de su hija.

Le dio la espalda al segundo. Con solo un choque en sus miradas, un remolino de emociones la invadía.

Con un caminar inseguro, salió de la casa, delineando los labios con su dedo. Todavía podía sentir el calor de aquella amorosa acción en ellos.

La había besado...y Gabrielle a penas lo recordaba.

Negó con rudeza, intentando enfriar sus ideas. Este no era el momento de ser sentimental.

Mefistófeles quería la sangre de su hija para revivir. Debía protegerla, no actuar como una estúpida.

Se quedó unos minutos estática en su sitio, meditando sus posibilidades.

-Xena...

Conociendo a la perfección aquella tonada, se dio vuelta con sigilo. Era muy pronto para enfrentarla.

-Eva me mostró la verdad, así que este es el futuro...

Asintió, evitando hacer contacto con sus ojos. Estos la desarmaban.

-Gabrielle, lo he decidido...

La preocupación se notó en su lamentoso semblante. Elevó una ceja, conociendo a la perfección aquella sentencia.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- cuestionó con preocupación, reposando una mano en su hombro.

Dudo unos segundos, antes de hablar -La única forma de vencerlo es en su propio hogar...

-Xena...no pensarás...

-Gabrielle- la cortó, dignándose a mirarla y sujetándola de los hombros -te quiero fuera de esto...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Xena, no! ¿Además...A dónde quieres que vaya?

-No lo entiendes, ¡Mefistofeles está usándote! ¡Podría posesionar tu cuerpo de nuevo!

-No iré a ninguna parte- dijo con seguridad, penetrando su vista en ella, acto que provocó que mordiese su labio, impotente.

-Él no puede poseerla de nuevo.- se volteó para ver a su hija, desentendida -Ella ya ha sido purificada...

Su mirada decayó. Eso solo aseguraba que la rubia se quedase a su lado. Ya no tenía excusa alguna para alejarla de la batalla.

Su plan había cambiado, por uno que estaba segura que su acompañante no iba a acceder tan fácilmente.

-Entonces, Gabrielle...tengo que liberar el alma de mi madre, y para eso necesito...- se silenció, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Xena...?- la nombró con temor, tomando aquella cálida mano que se encontraba aferrada a su piel.

-Aplicaré el golpe conmigo misma para pelear con él en el mundo espiritual.

Sus ojos se abrieron aturdidos, resaltando su miedo -No... ¡Xena, no!

-Estaré muerta lo suficiente para encontrarlo...

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo volverás?!

Contrario a su inseguridad, atinó a dedicarle una amable sonrisa, desconcertándola -Tu lo revertirás.

Quedó pasmada en su sitio. No podía creer en sus palabras.

-¡Xena, no puedo! ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

-Si puedes, te mostraré.

-Xe...- su habla fue interrumpida por el gentil tacto de sus manos, que tomó las suyas y las posicionó en su cuello.

-Ahí...- señaló, haciéndole notar con sus dedos el lugar.

-¿Justo ahí?- musitó, rozando ese sitio.

-No, eso detendrá mi corazón...ahí...- le mostró nuevamente, acariciando su piel sobre la suya.

La bardo cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían emanar -¡No puedo creer que me estés mostrando esto ahora!

-No tenemos otra opción.

Tragó saliva con rudeza. La incógnita de saber o no si podría regresarla le pesaba, tanto, que su corazón se estrujaba con solo imaginar su muerte.

-Xena... ¡Si no puedo hacerlo significará que te quedarás ahí por siempre!

Como respuesta solo consiguió una sonrisa aún más cariñosa -Puedes hacerlo...confío en ti...

-Xena...

-Tráeme de vuelta...Gabrielle...

Antes de siquiera poder asentir, se lo aplicó, colapsando lentamente en sus brazos. La sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz, provocando que se alertara.

La sostuvo, reprimiendo su sollozo. No era momento de ablandarse, su amiga creía en ella. Tenía que ser fuerte.

La morena entreabrió los ojos con debilidad, hallándose en un oscuro lugar, solo liderado por extrañas luces infernales.

Sonrió casi con resignación, dándose cuenta de que había logrado su suicida cometido.

-Así que has decidido venir.- escuchó detrás suyo, girándose hacia esa maligna presencia -no puedes herirme en el reino espiritual, fue una mala decisión.

Se asqueó con su horripilante cuerpo, digno de un demonio.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo- sentenció, desenfundando su espada.

Él solo rió malvadamente -¿Y si logras eliminarme, qué? ¿Tomarás mi lugar?

Elevó una ceja, confundida -¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Quienquiera que me mate, debe tomar mi puesto y reinar en el infierno...y francamente no creo que puedas hacer mi trabajo.

Su mente se detuvo en ese mismo momento. De acuerdo, eso no era parte de su plan. Realmente estaba jugando con fuego.

Pero ya nada importaba, tenía que cumplir con su deber, aunque implicase que se convirtiera en la reina del inframundo. Protegería a la gente que amaba.

-Libera a mi madre...- dijo, obviando sus palabras.

-Sabes cual es el precio.- atinó a decir, liberando su espada también.

-No lo haré...- respondió, adivinando su pensar.

-Si no derramas la sangre de Eva, yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

La guerrera rió por lo bajo, para luego, aburrida de sus estúpidas frases, dirigirse directamente hacia él, con su arma en alto y su alarido de gloria.

Las espadas chocaron, provocando que cayese hacia atrás ante el impacto.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se entreabrieron, espantados, al notar como el cuerpo de su compañera se sobresaltaba.

-Xena... ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo...!

Su cuerpo se estrujaba de dolor. Realmente estaba peleando contra un Dios. Eso no cabía duda. El más fuerte que había enfrentado hasta ahora.

Y para complicar la situación, su ser se encontraba debilitado, debido al golpe que se aplicó en la realidad, que poco a poco iba deteniendo su corazón.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Agarrándola desprevenida, su enemigo se acercó con rapidez, depositándose varios golpes que la dejaron aún más noqueada. La sangre empezaba a emanar, inclusive en ese reino espiritual.

Su visión ya era borrosa. No podía pelear de esa manera.

-¿Xena? Hey...- la llamó, su fiel compañera, al notar como su pulso se debilitaba -De acuerdo... ¡Es suficiente!

Rápidamente le aplicó el golpe, pero esta no reaccionaba.

Volvió a aplicárselo y seguía sin despertar. La sangre fluía cada vez más de su piel.

Cubrió su propia boca, sumida en la desesperación -¡Xena, vamos! ¡Despierta!

Golpeó su cuello con sus dedos, varias veces más -¡XENA!

El último golpe, para su suerte, provocó que la guerrera abriese los ojos estrepitosamente.

Agradeciendo a todos los dioses, la ayudo a reincorporarse, incapaz de creer que estuviese de vuelta -Oh Xena...no vuelvas a hacer eso...- la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

La nombrada se refregó en su brazo, a penas consciente -T-Tenemos que darle exactamente lo que quiere...- deliró, poniendo a su camarada en una situación crítica.

-¡Madre!

A penas la oyó, derivó su nublosa visión a ella, sacando un cuchillo de su ropa y reincorporándose con torpeza.

Gabrielle la fulminó con la mirada, adivinando su arriesgado plan -¡Xena, espera!- detuvo su debilitado andar -¡No puedes derramar la sangre de tu propia hija!

-Confía en mí, Gabrielle...

-¡Traerás el infierno a la tierra! Después de todo el mal que hemos visto, ¿Quieres desatarlo en el mundo?

La morena arrugó su frente, desafiándola -El alma de mi madre está atrapada. Mi hija en peligro... ¡Y el portal del infierno abierto en mi patio de atrás!- gritó, haciéndola retroceder -Voy a enfrentarlo, Gabrielle, es la única forma.

Impotente por sus palabras, la enfrentó -¡No puedes matar a cada demonio del infierno!

-Solo necesito matar a uno, y él nunca esperará que yo...

La amazona posó su vista en ella, al reconocer a la perfección su resignado gesto -¿Qué tú...qué?

-Que yo tome su lugar...Mefistófeles dijo que quien lo mate debe heredar su trono...

-Xena...no puedes...

-¡No voy a permitir que siga atormentando a mi familia!

-¡Pero...!

-Y eso te incluye, ¿Me escuchaste?- la señaló, totalmente decidida.

Hacía bastante que no presenciaba a la guerrera tan fuera de sus cabales.

Sus palabras quedaron sofocadas en su garganta. Xena estaba por sacrificar todo lo que conocía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía seguir insistiendo en detenerla.

-Eva, es tu decisión también... ¿Lo harás?- cuestionó, a su paralizada hija.

Los demonios dentro de su mente la estaban acosando, rememorando su doloroso pasado. Sabía que su madre tenía razón. Esa era la única forma de derrotarlo.

Cabizbaja, asintió -Si...lo llevaré a las únicas manos que pueden derrotarlo...

Su voz se dirigió hacia Gabrielle, que no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada. Madre e hija estaban de acuerdo, ¿Qué mas podía refutar?

-¿Me ayudarás?- agregó, clavando sus celestes zafiros en ella, idénticos a los de su compañera.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Ambas habían tomado aquella crítica y arriesgada decisión.

Escapándosele un gran suspiro, se acercó a la menor, tomándola de los hombros, ya que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, y la llevó hacia el portal.

Eso era definitivamente un sí, un rendido...sí.

Eva observó el agujero que desataría un infierno en vida. No había vuelta atrás.

Le quitó el cuchillo a su madre, y respiró unos segundos, para luego hacer un tajo en su mano y dejar caer la sangre en ese lugar.

La tierra comenzó a temblar al instante. La sensación de maldad descordaba por cualquier extremo.

-¡Ustedes dos salgan de aquí!- exclamó, Xena -Esta es mi batalla... ¡Muéstrate Mefistófeles!

Su horrorosa figura emanó de la tierra, emitiendo un gruñido aterrador.

-¡Por fin soy de carne y hueso!- emitió, con una monstruosa voz.

La guerrera sonrió con confianza -Disfrútalo mientras dure.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ya que se abalanzó hacia ella, y la danza de espadas comenzó.

Gabrielle todavía sostenía en sus brazos a Eva, como si de esa forma pudiese protegerla.

Esta última notó la preocupación en sus ojos -No te preocupes, ella vencerá, siempre lo hace...

-Lo sé...- murmuró, afligida -En este caso...ese es el problema...

Xena saltó sobre su contrincante, descendiendo su espada con rapidez, pero este logro imponerse con su arma, tirándola hacia atrás.

A pesar de tal impulso, su rostro no se inmutó. Su mano emprendió aquel baile giratorio con su arma, para luego apuntarlo y lanzarse al ataque de nuevo. Ataque que logró esquivar con facilidad.

-¿No es esto lo que querías?- le incitó el demonio, casi clavando su espada en ella -¿Enfrentarme en la tierra y hacerme pagar por todo lo que he hecho?- rió, enfureciéndola -¿O la idea de tomar mi lugar en el infierno, de repente no te atrae?

-Maldito...

Con una velocidad mayor a la suya, apareció en su frente, regalándole un golpe que la dejó atónita, haciéndola girar por el suelo, y quedando de espaldas a él.

Escuchó su macabra risa de fondo, levantándose con dificultad.

Era cierto. Se encontraba atascada en su amenaza. En ese futuro que le depararía si lo mataba.

Pero ya no había otra opción. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar su trono. Todo...para proteger a las dos personas que más amaba en el universo.

Sus pasos se acercaban con sigilo, tenía que pensar rápido.

-Toma mi lugar...- le incentivó, para luego reír otra vez, debido a su silencio -¿No? Eso es exactamente con lo que contaba...

Su respiración se entrecortaba, al igual que su mente, que con valentía tomó en ese preciso instante, aquella decisión devastadora.

Sorprendiéndolo, se giró con desenfreno, enfrentándolo, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras dirigía su espada directo a su estómago y la clavaba en él.

Mefistófeles chilló de dolor, incrédulo por su repentino contraataque.

-Que así sea...- musitó, clavando su ferviente mirada en él.

Este comenzó a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar unos devastadores gritos y finalmente desvaneciéndose en su presencia.

Su rostro tembló de un costado a otro, percibiendo como si algo se hubiese fusionado con su cuerpo. Una extraña sensación la recorría, variando entre lo placentero y doliente.

-¡Xena!

La amazona se acercó con rapidez, llegando hasta ella. Temía lo peor.

-¿Qué?- atinó a decir, intentando volver a la normalidad.

-Mira...

Observó de reojo, como el espíritu de su madre aparecía y se abrazaba a su hija, feliz de reencontrarse con ella.

Dibujó una triste sonrisa, detallándola -Mamá...

-Xena...sabía que vendrías algún día...

Las lágrimas se atragantaron en su ser, al observarla en tal estado de paz.

-Pero...finalmente te encuentro y ahora...tienes que irte...

Su madre le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad, posando sus cálidos ojos en ella -Nunca me iré Xena, no mientras guardes un lugar para mí en tu corazón.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa fue lo último que vio, ya que su figura desapareció, emanando una pacífica energía.

Imitándola, una gratificante mueca se dibujó en sus labios, contemplando su ida.

El silenció regocijó el lugar, como si de esa forma le rindiesen tributo.

Gabrielle derrumbó su vista al suelo al verla desaparecer, acción que no paso desapercibida por Eva.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La leyenda...- musitó, insegura, para luego pasar su vista a la guerrera -Xena, mataste al rey del infierno... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

La nombrada desvió la visión, penetrándola en el portal hacia el inframundo, que aún seguía abierto -No lo sé...pero tengo la sensación de que esto todavía no ha terminado...

* * *

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Primero que todo, Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la hayas pasado geniaal! (Yo también sobreviví a las fiestas, otro Grinch) Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia! Y si, nuestras chicas van a ser hijas de las dudas por un tiempito más (Aunque no tanto ;) Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Besos!


	7. Heart Of Darkness

**Nota aclaratoria:** Ahora nos situamos en el capitulo de "Heart of Darkness" como dije antes, este es el que le sigue al capitulo anterior. Si lo vieron, se van a poder situar con facilidad en la trama. Lo voy a dividir en dos, esta es la primera parte.

Ahora si, con esto aclarado, vamos pa' la lectura!

* * *

 **Heart of Darkness**

-Parece que mi plan ha funcionado- habló, el ángel Miguel -pero Xena nunca irá al infierno por voluntad propia...

-Cuando abrió el portal y mató a Mefistófeles, ella tomó su lugar. El trono le pertenece- dijo su compañero, Rafael.

Miguel lo observó, con cierta inseguridad -La última vez que Xena estuvo en el infierno...casi captura el cielo.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes...tenemos que hacer algo- refutó -no podemos dejarla en la tierra, con la maldad emanando de ese portal.

Posó su visión en aquel maligno agujero, que seguía abierto.

-¿No son ustedes una inspiración?- escucharon de repente, hecho que provocó que desviaran la mirada hacia el intruso.

-¿Acaso están temblando como un par de niños asustados?- continuó aquella voz, de forma egocéntrica.

-Parece que estás muy seguro de ti, ¿No es cierto?- se defendió, Miguel.

El arcángel sonrió con burla -Estoy seguro de mi fe y mi devoción...lanzaré a Xena al infierno yo mismo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ella tiene el poder de destruir ángeles?

-Ja...usará ese poder, a menos que yo la envíe al infierno antes.

Los ángeles lo meditaron unos segundos, volviendo su mirada a él -Muy bien, procede.

Este solo asintió, sin quitar su ególatra semblante, para luego desaparecer.

-Podría ser el indicado para este trabajo- acotó, Rafael.

-mmm...podría ser perfecto.

-/-

-Una gran maldad aflora, Gabrielle- le dijo Eva, observando el portal hacia el inframundo -puedo sentirla...

Lo sabía, la historia continuaba, aún no habían terminado su labor. Por algo seguían atrapadas en el futuro.

La amazona, siendo consciente de que no debía alertarla más, decidió apaciguar el ambiente.

-Quizás es porque estás parada cerca del portal...- trató de bromear, no logrando su cometido.

-Tal vez...- atinó a decir, con una claro temor -pero hay una razón por la que sigue abierto...está esperando algo...

-Sí, Eva. Quiere a tu madre.

Oyeron en un eco una clara amenaza, provocando que se girasen al instante.

Observaron, perplejas, las alas negras de ese ser misterioso, levitando sobre la superficie.

-¿Qu-... ¿Por qué estás aquí?- cuestionó desentendida, Gabrielle.

-Para hacer lo que Eva sabe que debe hacerse.

Sus ojos saltaron de sus órbitas. Sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-¡Xena!- exclamó, corriendo hacia ella.

La guerrera, que estaba cepillando a Argo con tranquilidad, a las afueras de la casa, se volteó, para luego visualizar a esa extraña entidad.

-Es un ángel...- le informó, mirándola con preocupación.

-Soy más que un ángel...soy un arcángel, destinado a volverme un nombre familiar, especialmente después de que envíe a Xena al infierno.

Dibujó una egoísta sonrisa, que de inmediato activó una lamparita en la mente de la guerrera.

Ese sujeto...era diferente de todas las deidades con las que se había cruzado.

Desenfundó su espada al instante, conservando un confiado gesto, que fue devuelto.

A paso lento, y sin siquiera regalarle una palabra, se dirigió hacia él, para luego embestirlo con fortaleza, pero el guardián apaciguó el ataque con facilidad, emanando una poderosa energía de su mano y derribándola por completo.

Sin perder el tiempo, aproximó la espada a su cuello, dibujando una gratificante mueca en el acto.

-¡Espera!- escucharon de repente -¡Como mensajera de Eli, debo informarte que estás equivocado!- trató de defenderla, Eva.

Indignado, soltó una risita -La que está equivocada es tu madre, que se niega de manera egoísta a aceptar el trono de Mefistófeles.

Xena percibió de fondo como Gabrielle desenfundaba sus Asis, encaminándose hacia él, sin embargo, el arcángel, adivinando sus movimientos, lanzó otro de sus ataques, rozando el cuerpo de la amazona.

-No te metas, Gabrielle, no deseo hacerte daño.

La nombrada lo observó de arriba a abajo, con desprecio.

Algo en ese ser no le cerraba.

-Eso es sorprendentemente cortés...- musitó la morena, recuperándose -viniendo de ti...un arcángel orgulloso...

Aprovechando su silencio pensante, pateó su espada, que continuaba apuntándole, para seguidamente reincorporarse con velocidad, retomando el ataque.

-Obviamente no te das cuenta de que el orgullo del que me acusas, es un pecado mortal.

La lamparita en su mente brilló aún más, emocionándola.

Ese tipo era perfecto...perfecto para su maquiavélico plan.

-Uno de los siete pecados capitales, en realidad- jugó con sus palabras, incentivando su ira.

Los choques de espadas continuaron, y aunque fuese difícil de creer, por unos segundos le llevó la ventaja, saltando sobre él y derrumbándolo en el suelo.

Dejó su espada a escasos centímetros de su cuello, delineando una triunfal sonrisa -Porque soy una persona generosa, voy a asegurarme de que Gabrielle haga que tu nombre sea familiar en la posteridad...

Él solo imitó su gesto, respirando entrecortadamente y descifrando aquella escondida cuestión en su frase -Lucifer...mi nombre es, Lucifer...

-Suena bien, como un redoble funeral...- bromeó, alzando su espada y descendiéndola con rapidez.

-¡Madre, no lo hagas!

Su desesperada tonada, le hizo detenerse.

-No puedes asesinar a un sirviente de Dios...

Chocó los dientes, impotente.

 _-Me cago en sus proféticas palabras...por el amor a Zeus ¡Siempre me detiene en el mejor momento!_

Pestañeó varias veces, cayendo en la cuenta de su propio pensamiento, poco típico de ella hoy en día.

Algo comenzaba a sacudirse dentro de alma. Algo que claramente, no tenía ni una pizca de luz.

Totalmente aturdida, bajó su espada. Lucifer seguía con la mirada cada rasgo de su titubeante semblante.

-Bueno, bueno...parece que tenemos un pequeño dilema aquí, Xena...- dijo, confiado, a pesar de estar aún debajo de ella -sabes que si no me matas, lo volveré a intentar...

Sonrió de lado, recuperándose de su trance y deslizando la mano por su armadura -Con eso cuento, todo ha estado un poco aburrido aquí desde que Mefistófeles perdió su trono...vamos Luci, no muerdo...- finalizó, para luego tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

La miró con extrañeza, antes de que sus alas desapareciesen.

Acción que tomó como el principio de su confianza hacia su persona.

Sus acompañantes contemplaban anonadadas aquella impensable escena.

-Vamos, déjame invitarte un trago, conozco al dueño- lo incitó, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la taberna.

Él solo asintió, todavía con cierta desconfianza.

Eva quedó paralizada en su lugar. No entendía cual era el propósito de su madre al retenerlo. Pero definitivamente debía tener un plan.

Antes de poder formular otro pensamiento sin sentido, un impulso eléctrico la recorrió y casi la obligó a posar su vista en el pecho de su madre. Inmediatamente pudo ver a través de él, provocando que su mirada se alertase, al visualizar como el corazón de su progenitora, comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió, Gabrielle, totalmente alterada.

-Una maldad contagiosa que ha echado raíces en su corazón...y en este instante está destruyendo su alma...

-/-

Luego de unas horas, en las que la guerrera había desaparecido junto con Lucifer, Eva y Gabrielle se debatían como enfrentar a esta.

Realmente deseaban descubrir que sucedía con su compañera. Se estaba comportando muy extraño.

Y como si sus pensamientos atrajeran, Xena entró en la abandonada taberna, junto con el arcángel.

Cruzaron miradas entre sí, para luego asentir, decididas a encararla. Luego de unos minutos en que la conversación parecía un monologo, la morena se dignó a contestar.

-Como siempre, ustedes están exagerando...

-¿Exagerando?- repitió la rubia, sujetando su brazo -no lo entiendes, Xena...la maldad está brotando del infierno...

La nombrada rodó los ojos, obviando su preocupación.

-¡Viene de ese portal, y va directo a tu corazón!

-Puede que no ocupes el trono de Mefistófeles por tu voluntad, pero es obvio que clama a su nuevo amo...- agregó, Eva.

-No si puedo encontrar a alguien que tome mi lugar...- desvió la vista con malicia, hacia el arcángel, que se encontraba revisando curiosamente los artículos de esa lugar -él...

-¿Vas a transformarlo en el rey del infierno?- inquirió, su amiga.

-Él es menos ángel que yo...- soltó, con seguridad -solo que aún no lo sabe...

Gabrielle frunció el ceño, adivinando sus intensiones, que para variar, seguro requerían medidas drásticas que no le agradarían para nada -¿Y cómo planeas hacer que vea la luz?

Xena amplió todavía más su sonrisa -Mostrándole cuánto le gustará la oscuridad.

Sin intenciones de escuchar contradicciones, se incorporó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho.

Sus compañeras se miraron entre sí de nuevo, y en sus ojos pudieron ver que no estaban de acuerdo con aquel arriesgado plan.

Pero si no lo seguían, la guerrera tendría que reinar en el infierno...futuro que no deseaban.

La bardo contempló con desolación como se llevaba del brazo a un tentado Lúcifer, que para su sorpresa, estaba cayendo demasiado rápido en sus garras.

-No me gusta para nada este plan, Gabrielle...

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco...

Mientras tanto, y en la ausencia de su madre, Eva trató de profesar las enseñanzas de Eli a los aldeanos de aquella destruida aldea, pero estos, se comportaban de una manera rara y violenta.

Parecían estar poseídos por algo...o alguien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al detallar como los corazones del pueblo entero se manchaban de un tinte negro.

-No sé qué sucede con ellos...- inquirió la mayor, aturdida.

-Yo sí...

Antes de que pudiese preguntar el por qué, una aldeana se acercó a ellas.

-Gabrielle, hay un hombre que te está buscando- atinó a decir.

Al escuchar un bullicio, apresuró sus pasos al sitio indicado, para encontrarse con una brutal pelea.

-¡Deténganse!

Trató de separarlos, pero antes de poder terminar su cometido, oyó una voz particularmente conocida.

-Te ves más sabrosa de lo que recuerdo...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al encontrarse con el mismísimo hijo de Joxer.

-¿Virgil?- su habla quedó atragantada unos segundos, al percibir algo anormal en él -¿Me ayudas? ¡Está herido!- vociferó, intentando reincorporar a un hombre que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

El joven delineó una sonrisa, observándola con una mirada poco común en él -Seguro, cualquier cosa por ti, bebe.

Si pensaba que sus ojos no podían salirse de su órbita aun mas, estaba completamente equivocaba. El solo hecho de contemplar como su amigo pateaba a aquel hombre indefenso, provocando un ahogado grito de dolor en él, le dio a entender que algo andaba realmente muy mal.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó, empujándolo.

-Está siguiendo a su corazón- acotó Eve, aproximándose y percibiendo como este se encontraba oscuro -igual que el de todas estas personas...

Gabrielle posó su mirada en ella, paralizada -¿Qué estás diciendo?

La joven arrugó la frente, con resignación -El portal es un imán. Está atrayendo a la gente aquí. Gente con resentimiento...el infierno alimenta su lado oscuro.

-No puede ser...

Xena por su parte y sin enterarse de lo sucedido, se encontraba cambiándose de ropa en una lujosa habitación, a pocos metros de Lúcifer. Su plan seguía en pie, y el arcángel ya había cedido a varios pecados incorruptibles, en su anterior salida.

Se estaba encargando a la perfección de mostrarle el lado más tentador del mundo.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común- dijo, con una sensual tonada, vistiéndose detrás de una transparente tela.

Él trató de mirar hacia otro lado, con la respiración atascada en sus pulmones -Claro que sí...tú eres una mujer mortal, con una lengua venenosa...

-Ajá...

-Tendencias salvajes...

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

-...Y una novia rubia...

Su habla quedó estancada al oír tal declaración. ¿Acaso era tan visible su atracción por su compañera? Espera... ¿Novia?

El solo pensarlo le hizo temblar de emoción de pies a cabeza.

Para su suerte, él continuó su monólogo, logrando que su estómago calmase su turbio temblor de a poco.

-Yo soy célibe, un arcángel al servicio del señor.

Tomó aire, tratando de obviar el comentario anterior respecto a Gabrielle, para luego asomarse por aquella tela.

-Sí, pero los dos somos pecadores de corazón, tú y yo...yendo por un camino para el que no fuimos hechos...- soltó, por primera vez con sinceridad.

No esperó que ese hombre descubriese la incógnita en sus palabras.

Pero ella las sentía internamente. Un camino inadecuado, un amor no correspondido, un sufrimiento eterno...

-¿Yo, un pecador?

-Has cometido dos de siete pecados desde que estás aquí, ¿Cómo llamas a eso?- sugirió, acercándose con lentitud -Si nos juntamos, podríamos dominar el infierno y la tierra -mintió, acariciando su mentón.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por llevarme al cielo?- contradijo, acercando su rostro.

-Con gusto...

Con un veloz movimiento, lo dio vuelta, estampándolo de frente contra la cama y sentándose sobre su espalda.

Con una gran agilidad, comenzó a masajear su desnuda piel, logrando que el joven relajase todo su cuerpo.

-Bien...no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero está bien por ahora...- murmuró, con un dejo placer.

Pero la guerrera no se encontraba muy concentrada en aquello, su mente divagaba por memorias peligrosas e intocables, junto a su compañera.

Aquel beso que le dio para exorcizarla... se quedó con ganas de más.

Mordió su propio labio, mientras un recuerdo inoportuno inundó su mente, llenándola de regocijo.

La imagen de Gabrielle casi desnuda encima suyo...sus dientes marcándola.

Sin siquiera premeditarlo, un grave jadeo escapó de su boca, al imaginar que a quien le brindaba esos masajes, era a la bardo.

-/-

Las horas pasaron y Gabrielle continuaba tratando de apaciguar a su amigo, pero era imposible. Su corazón se encontraba liderado por el odio y la lujuria, hecho que sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a afectarle a ella misma.

Después de todo, Virgil era un hombre bien parecido, y siempre hubo algo de chispa entre ellos.

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Algo estaba empezando a despertar dentro de ella. Deseos reprimidos y una abundante necesidad de fusionarse con alguien de una manera...un poco indecorosa.

Eva la observó de reojo, temiendo lo peor, para luego, degastada por la situación, alejarse de ella.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Por ende, decidió dirigirse a un templo donde honraban a Eli, con intenciones de buscar y encontrar la respuesta a sus pesares allí.

Pero su rezo fue interrumpido al instante por una multitud de personas, que literalmente salieron de la nada, con su madre alzada en sus brazos.

Los pueblerinos, ahora adornados con una sugerente ropa, alababan a Xena, que se encontraba cubierta de una extraña vestimenta negra. Una música afrodisíaca sonaba de fondo, no ayudando a la situación, ya que esta solo los estimulaba más.

Lo entendía...o eso quería creer. Todo era parte del plan de su madre, pero aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Lucifer y Gabrielle aparecieron también a ese lugar.

Alzó la vista, para luego ahogar un grito. La mirada de aquella confiable mujer, definitivamente se había tornado lúgubre.

Tragó saliva con rudeza. Era el fin, si su tía también había caído en la trampa, todo estaba perdido. Ella era la única que podía despertar a Xena.

Era un hecho. El plan iba a fracasar.

La maldad tardaba poco en incrustarse en sus almas, para su mala suerte.

-¡A divertirnos!- exclamó Virgil, agarrado de dos suculentas mujeres.

Con la impaciencia por el piso, se giró a su progenitora, que poco parecía quedar de ella.

-¡Madre! ¡Esto no es lo que...!

Antes de poder terminar su frase, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que provocó que cayese casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Miró de reojo a su atacante, para luego sentir la angustia recorrerle, al vislumbrar que fue nada más y nada menos que su querida tía Gabrielle, la que la noqueó.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, pudo visualizar como el corazón de esta, ya estaba teñido de un oscuro color.

-A nadie le agrada una aguafiestas...- escuchó en un eco, antes de desmayarse por completo.

Xena le sonrió con complicidad a su compañera, gesto que fue recibido de la misma forma.

Y así, la fiesta comenzó, tornándose descontrolada. Hombres y mujeres bailando entre sí, mujeres y mujeres besándose y hombres con hombres imitándolas.

La lujuria se podía oler a lo lejos en aquellos taburetes donde la gente complacía sus deseos sexuales reprimidos.

El alcohol abundaba, y también el humo, con un olor peculiar, que provenía de unas extrañas pipas.

La bardo pestañeó varias veces, tratando de centrarse. Se sentía extraña, pero era una extrañes que le brindaba un placer indescriptible a su cuerpo.

A penas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y sinceramente...no le importaba.

Virgil, recostado a su lado en el mismo sillón, rellenó su copa, provocando que una risa traviesa emanara de sus labios.

-Ya tomé demasiado...

-Tal vez...- dijo él, acariciando su cabello -pero esto nos ayudará a acercarnos un poco, ¿No crees?

-¿Acaso no estabas hace unos momentos rodeado de mujeres?

-Solo eran un aperitivo...

-Ajá...- emitió, sin quitar su picaron gesto.

Poco le importaba que su amigo se acostase con otras, en ese momento su atención estaba centrada en sus labios. No era su boca la que deseaba para ser exactos...ella esperaba el poder tomar unos carnosos labios mucho más suaves y femeninos que los que ahora, se encontraba probando.

Pero su mente la obligó a dejarse llevar y dejar de soñar, descontrolando aún más sus emociones, desquitándose con él.

Nunca había besado a nadie con tanta desesperación, excepto...en aquel destino que el César la condenó, en donde Xena resultó ser su amante.

Intensificó el encuentro con solo pensar en ello. Sin embargo, al oír a su compañero comenzar a jadear, se desligó de la unión con rapidez, con un cierto temor, para luego deslizar la mano por sus formados pectorales al desnudo.

Virgil rió ante su acción, rellenando su copa.

-¿Quieres emborracharme?- musitó, con sensualidad.

El joven no respondió, ya que los besos de la rubia retomaron y luego derivaron a su cuello, descendiendo por este, hasta llegar a su torso y dejar su marca en él.

Xena, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón junto con Lucifer, reforzó el agarre de su copa, casi rompiéndola.

No quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. Gabrielle...siendo casi tomada por alguien más que no era ella.

-Parece que tus amigos se están divirtiendo...- la despertó, la voz del arcángel.

Pasó su vista a él unos segundos, con un obvio desinterés -Casi tanto como tú disfrutas mirándolos...

-Soy un ángel, Xena, es lo que hago...- respondió, con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, trato de poner un tono amable. No debía olvidar su plan, aunque este, debido a sus corrompidos pensamientos, que aumentaban a cada minuto, comenzaba a fallar.

Su corazón se encontraba repleto de oscuridad...pero su alma no se quedaba atrás.

Tomando aire, se giró hacia él.

-Quédate aquí, gobierna el mundo conmigo...o puedes volver al cielo, y pasar el resto de la eternidad cumpliendo órdenes...

Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, para luego reincorporarse. Y con la cólera aflorando en su ser, debido a la calurosa escena que estaba contemplando entre su amiga y aquel infeliz, llevó la copa a su boca y bebió todo de un sorbo, para luego dirigirse hacia su compañera, que al instante desvió su vista a ella, como si hubiese presentido sus pasos.

La morena la observó con dureza, mientras su brazo empezaba a elevarse en ligeros movimientos sugerentes, incitándola.

Como si de una hipnosis se tratara, Gabrielle ascendió su mano también, levantándose de su lugar.

Con una extasiada música de fondo, acortaron la distancia, sin dejar de penetrar la visión en sus mutuos ojos. Sus palmas finalmente se rozaron, y la danza comenzó. Ambas desplazaron su tacto por el brazo de la otra, en un suave movimiento, que las drenó de una entusiasmada emoción.

Incapaz de contenerse, la guerrera derivó las caricias a su cintura, apresándola contra su cuerpo y percibiendo su ardiente piel contra la suya. Gabrielle observó el agarre, con la mirada perdida, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante, que atinó a sujetar su nuca unos instantes y ascender hasta su mentón, arrimándola más hacia ella.

Su vista quedó clavada en esos labios, que anhelaban ser domados, pero la rubia la distrajo, acariciando su cuello con el dorso de su mano, provocando ante el placer de su suavidad que lo estirase hacia atrás, ansiosa de sentir más el contacto.

Tratando de mantener la compostura, se apartó un poco, para luego tomar su cabello de atrás y comenzar a girar con ella en un lento baile.

Todo parecía premeditado, planeado...pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Solo se dejaban llevar, percibiendo la música en sus ahora, completamente oscurecidas almas.

Para su mala suerte, Virgil las interrumpió, tomando a ambas de los hombros y acercándose peligrosamente a sus propios labios.

Acto que de inmediato fue impedido por la mano de la bardo, que lo alejó de su cuerpo y se lo llevó al sofá con intenciones de continuar lo anterior.

Sabía bien que Xena solo trataba de provocar a Lucifer -que parecía estar funcionando, ya que este temblaba de exitación en su lugar- y en realidad, no quería nada con ella.

No debía ilusionarse. En su estado actual, eso sería una perdición.

La morena observó con una mezcla de tristeza y furia como se alejaba con aquel joven, que no la merecía.

Sus ojos quedaron inmersos en la escena que nuevamente, no tenía ganas de ver.

Si en algún momento pensó que la maldad la había domado, estaba equivocada. Nada se comparaba a lo que sentía ahora. Siquiera su antiguo _yo._

Con los puños cerrados fuertemente, y sin meditarlo más tiempo, se acercó a paso firme hacia ellos, quedando parada frente a esa lujuriosa escena, que su mente trataba de evitar.

Virgil se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Gabrielle, besándola con hambruna, y esta se dejaba...parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Sus pensamientos se nublaron. Nunca se había sentido tan iracunda en su vida. Definitivamente no iba a permitirse ver aquello un segundo más.

Un pequeño tacto en el hombro del muchacho, le hizo detenerse, para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse con su firme mirada.

-¿Me permites?

La observó de arriba abajo, confundido y de mala gana, al igual que el rostro que se encontraba debajo suyo.

-¿Qué?- atinó a contestar, con una clara indirecta de que su presencia, estaba molestando.

-Vete.- dijo, de una manera tan autoritaria, que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Siguió su ida con los ojos, esbozando una triunfal sonrisa, pero esta fue desdibujada de inmediato por su amiga.

-¿Qué pretendes?

Aquella cuestión la saco de sus cabales. ¿Acaso le molestaba el haberla interrumpido? ¿Realmente deseaba concretar las cosas con él?

Sellando su habla, se recostó a su lado con una sugerente lentitud, apoyándose sobre su codo y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de la ahora, anonadada bardo.

-¿Qué pretendo?- repitió, deslizando los dedos por sus rubios cabellos -marcar mi territorio, eso pretendo.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, al escucharla -¿Q-Qué?

-No quiero que te toque...- sentenció, derivando sus caricias a sus mejillas, para luego destinarlas a sus cristalino cuello, provocando que un ahogado jadeo quedase atragantado en su garganta.

-Déjate de tonterías- murmuró con dificultad, perdiéndose en sus ojos -¿No tienes trabajo que hacer, como seducir a Lúficer?

Soltó una carcajada, ante su comentario -Ese ya ha caído a mis pies...

La amazona mordió su propio labio inferior, con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Eso veo, "tu actuación conmigo" sirvió bastante...- soltó aquello, con un leve enfado y desligándose de su agarre.

Xena la contempló en silencio. Parece que su mente todavía funcionaba... Celos...sí, eso es lo que sentía su compañera. Y claramente, podía provecharse de eso.

Gabrielle, con intenciones de alejarse, trató de incorporarse, pero unos rudos brazos se lo impidieron, tomando sus muñecas y estampándola de nuevo contra el sillón.

Al percibir su voluptuoso cuerpo sobre el suyo, quedó pasmada en su lugar.

-¿Actuación?- musitó, chocando su aliento contra el de ella -no sé de qué me hablas, sabes bien que eso no fue planeado...

Desvió la visión, con un notable sonrojo -Deja de usarme para tus propósitos...

La morena arrugó la frente, debido a su desconfianza, para luego liberar una de sus manos y sujetar su mentón con rudeza, incitándola a mirarla de frente.

-Como te atreves...

La amazona se perdió en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que un miedo comenzaba a florecer en su corazón. En la mirada que se reflejaba, ya no se podía vislumbrar la típica amabilidad y cariño que esta le dedicaba día a día.

-¿X-Xena?- emitió, con una mezcla de temor y excitación, que comenzaba a recorrerla.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar que te usé para tal propósito?

Tratando de encontrar su voz perdida, se defendió -¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Su vista se acobardó un poco, debido a su cuestión, derivando a un lugar que en vez de calmarla, despertó sus más escondidos deseos. Su torso...su blanca piel...todo en ella era hermoso y perfecto.

-Porque no soportaba un minuto más verte con él.

Su voz grave y susurrante definitivamente la sacó de sus cabales. No podía ser cierto. Se negaba a creerlo, más con su amiga en un estado de completa locura.

-Pero veo que te he molestado- continuó, en un sugerente murmullo, desplazando la mano por su pecho lentamente, hasta llegar a su vientre y formar círculos en él.

La bardo chocó los dientes, sintiendo arder la zona donde su guerrera estaba jugando.

Destruyendo aun más su inocencia, la morena se dirigió a su lóbulo con cautela, para luego lamerlo con hambruna.

-X-Xena... ¿Qué hac-

-Veo que resultaste más puta de lo que pensé...- la interrumpió, con un obvio rencor, pero sin desvanecer su seguro semblante.

Pero nada se comparó al enojo que nació en ella, al oírla llamarla de esa manera.

De inmediato la apartó, provocando que abriese los ojos de par en par, aludida. Aunque ese no fue el mayor problema, lo peor vino a continuación, cuando lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus dedos clavados en su rostro.

Se refregó la mejilla, con la mirada perdida en sus esmeraldas.

Se había pasado, definitivamente...la había cagado.

Sin embargo, más allá del dolor en su piel, lo que provocó que su pecho se achicase, fue observar en los ojos de su fiel compañera, unas lágrimas que empezaban a emerger.

-Gabrielle...- la llamó, arrepentida.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Fue su única respuesta, mientras se levantaba con ímpetu y se alejaba a paso rápido.

Reaccionando al instante, se reincorporó con torpeza, persiguiendo su huida.

-¡Espera! ¡Era...era un chiste!

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-¡Lo haré cuando te detengas!- insistió, alcanzado su brazo y girándola hacia sí.

Otro furioso ataque se presentó, pero esta vez, logró esquivarlo, sosteniendo su muñeca con rudeza.

-¡No seas terca!- vociferó, tironeando de ella -¡Te dije que fue una broma!

-¡Sabes bien que no lo fue! ¡Te conozco demasiado como para que me mientas en la cara!- la contradijo, soltándose del agarre -No sé por qué me agredes así, pero lo único que si sé, ¡Es que no lo merezco!

Xena clavó su vista en ella, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ya no toleraba más aquellas incertidumbres...aquellos pecadores sentimientos que la torturaban todos los días. Su amiga estaba desatando unas descontroladas emociones, que ya no podía apaciguar, ni quería.

Había tocado fondo, y eso...le encantaba.

Era el fin, había sucumbido a las tentaciones del infierno.

-¿No lo entiendes?- retomó su habla, con una sarcástica sonrisa -¿No se te viene una puta idea a la cabeza de lo que me sucede?

Gabrielle retrocedió unos pasos, debido a su inesperado cambio de humor. No parecía ser ella misma...más bien, parecía ser la antigua Xena.

-Quizás deba mostrarte de la manera difícil para que lo entiendas...- continuó, sujetando su cintura en un arrebato, y estampándola contra una columna.

Observó su situación desde afuera, incrédula de creer en ella. La morena pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al suyo, tanto, que podía sentir sus caderas chocando con las propias. Se encontraba acorralada.

Sus ojos ascendieron titubeantes, situándose en los oscurecidos de su compañera.

-Xena...

-Te lo demostraré...no podrás escapar, Gabrielle.

* * *

Capitulo 7 entregado! Nos vemos en el próximo ;)

Saludos!


	8. Heart Of Darkness II

**Heart of darkness II**

Los aldeanos continuaban festejando, sin enterarse de que en un lugar apartado, dos mujeres se enfrentaban entre sí, en varios sentidos.

-¡Xena, detente!- sentenció, apartándola con las manos, pero estas fueron tomadas y estampadas sobre su cabeza al instante.

-No.

Solo eso dijo, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en sus labios, relamiéndose los suyos propios en el acto.

Gabrielle no quería aquello... no de esa forma, no con Xena poseía por la maldad.

-No sabes lo que haces- continuó, tratando de zafarse, en un inútil intento -estoy segura que en tu estado actual te tirarías a cualquiera- agregó, con una firme pero dolorosa sonrisa.

La morena frunció el ceño, mientras su corazón no tardaba en impregnarse de un punzante dolor.

-Esa eres tú...- soltó, iracunda -¿Acaso no estás en la misma que yo?

La amazona chocó los dientes, impotente. En un último intento de escapar y sin previo aviso, le dio una patada, pero esta fue atajada por su mano, que de inmediato, aprovechando su movimiento, se instaló en su muslo, y comenzó a ascender por este, adentrándose lentamente en su pollera.

-No pensé que fueses tan atrevida, Gabrielle... mostrándome tus partecitas así... - susurró, sugerentemente.

-¡D-Déjame!- vociferó, casi en un ruego, con la respiración entrecortada, debido a la excitación inminente que empezaba a recorrerla, a pesar de no querer aceptarla.

La guerrera solo atinó a acercar más su rostro, sosteniéndose sobre la pared y juntando más sus cuerpos -Oblígame.

Desvió el suyo, impidiendo que tomase el control -Si Lucifer te ve...el plan se vendrá abajo...

-No me importa- contestó, sujetando su mentón y girándolo hacia ella -te deseo, Gabrielle...

Su corazón palpitó con tal fuerza al escucharla, que creyó que se escaparía de su pecho.

-N-No lo haces, solo estás poseía por la maldad...

-Lo estoy, al igual que tú- musitó, dibujando una sensual mueca -pero eso no quita que lo que siento no sea verdadero...

-¿Verdadero?- repitió con ironía, reprimiendo sus lágrimas -Tú no sabes lo que sientes...

Era el colmo. La bardo no parecía querer comprender, y como consecuencia, la impotencia en su ser se hizo más intensa, desatando sus más escondidas emociones.

Con una mirada inmersa en la oscuridad, tomó su rostro con mas rudeza -No me importa lo que creas, te haré mía, aquí y ahora.

Debido a su latente amenaza, quedó pasmada en su lugar, mientras su sollozo se hacía más audible -Maldita...

-Esa es mi línea.

-¡Déjam...!

No pudo terminar, ya que lo próximo que llegó a percibir fueron los carnosos labios de Xena, arrebatando los suyos, con una pasión desmesurada. Los degustaba a su antojo, lamiendo cada uno de ellos.

A penas pudo emitir un ahogado grito, ya que ahora los dientes de su compañera se encontraban atrayendo hacia sí su labio inferior.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, al sentir una electricidad comenzar a recorrerla.

-Sé que me deseas...- ronroneó, dentro de su boca.

Su afirmación, fue la pauta que terminó por desatar su locura reprimida, debilitando su convicción.

Con la respiración agitada, la guerrera abandonó la unión, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

Sus sonidos jadeantes delataban sus estados, rebotando en aquel pecaminoso sitio.

Gabrielle la miró con deseo, haciéndole perder la poca sensatez que le quedaba.

-Me las pagarás por esto...

Xena, sonrió complacida por sus palabras y sin perder más tiempo, sujetó su suave cabello y la atrajo de vuelta, chocando sus labios de una forma más ruda, y entreabriéndolos en el acto, mezclando su aliento con el suyo.

Entendiendo su mensaje, y ahora con el solo pensamiento de dejarse llevar, la imitó, dejándole libre el paso.

Al sentir su cálida y dominante lengua enredándose con la suya, un hormigueo en su cuerpo empezó a recorrerla, sin darle descanso alguno.

Los gemidos sofocados se hacían presentes, derivando la mente de ambas a un éxtasis absoluto.

El beso se tornó apasionado, anhelado. Lo deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo... que ninguna de las dos podía separarse.

La resonancia de sus desmesuradas respiraciones las incitaba a más, perdiéndose en la lujuria y el gozo de sentirse por primera vez completamente.

-mmhh...- oyó casi en un eco, el grave jadeo de la morena.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron al instante. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que su amiga deseaba...se lo daría.

Con la consciencia apagada, enredó los brazos en su cuello, atrayéndola más. Xena, por su parte, se sostuvo de su cintura, casi temblante, tratando de controlar sus impulsos. Sin resultado alguno, ya que su mano empezó a descubrir lentamente su piel, rasguñando su espalda en el trayecto.

Ante la falta de aire se apartaron, pero sin darle tiempo a escapar, la guerrera atrapó su cuello, mordisquéandolo, dejando su marca en el.

-Ah...Xena...

Escuchar su nombre siendo llamado de tan provocativa manera, fue su perdición.

Sus manos perdieron totalmente el control, moviéndose con desesperación por su espalda y resbalándose por ella, topándose con su voluptuoso trasero.

-mmhh...Gabrielle...- ronroneó, agitada, aferrándolo con ímpetu y deslizándose por él con sus palmas, en tortuosos círculos.

La amazona se escondió en su cuello, rogando porque aquel placentero tormento terminase.

Estaba perdiendo el control, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero al contrario de sus plegarias, Xena se sujetó con más fuerza, y la elevó contra ella, dejándola colgada de sus caderas.

De inmediato se apresó a su cuerpo con sus piernas, volviendo a sus carnosos labios unos segundos, para luego separarse y esquivar, a propósito, el ansioso tacto que su amiga deseaba sentir en su boca.

-Deja de torturarme...- susurró la guerrera, con la mirada oscurecida.

-Tú lo has hecho por años.

Sonrió con perversidad, ascendiendo una de sus manos, hasta atrapar su rostro -¿Y tú no lo has hecho? ¿Solo piensas en ti o qué?

-No hice nada más que acompañarte en todo...

-Excepto en lo que más deseo.

-¿Y eso...qué es?

La morena mordió su propio labio, detallando los suyos y respirando con dificultad -Poseerte.

Sin darle una nueva posibilidad de huida, atrapó su boca, mientras su mano atajaba su nuca, aproximándola e intensificando el encuentro.

-Dioses...eres tan deliciosa- musitó, dentro de la unión, degustándola.

Aplastó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, logrando que su bardo emitiera un placentero gemido. Como consecuencia, su corazón latió con rapidez. Su voz la enloquecía.

-Sigue así y dentro de poco habrás deseado jamás conocerme...- le amenazó con sensualidad, mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura, elevándose por esta con sigilo.

Las yemas de sus dedos gozaron con la suavidad de su piel, antes de encontrarse con sus debilidades.

Gabrielle, entre pasmada y ruborizada, detuvo su andar con las suyas -¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

Xena le guiñó un ojo, de manera burlesca -No te harás la difícil ahora, ¿Verdad?

- _Soy_ difícil.

-¡Ja!- exclamó, y tomándola por sorpresa, comenzó a masajear sus pechos sobre la tela -¿Dónde?- susurró, cerca de sus labios.

Entrecerró los ojos, impotente -¿T-Te das cuenta que tardamos cinco años en hacer esto? ¿Sigues pensando que no soy difícil?- dijo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con sus eróticas caricias.

Como respuesta, se acercó a su oído, para luego lamer su lóbulo con lentitud -Admito que tienes un punto...

-Y s-si no fuera porque estamos poseídas, jamás lo habríamos hecho...

-Otro punto a tu favor- continuó, ahora mordisqueando aquel sensible lugar.

Perdida en lo que su amiga le generaba, estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, enredándose en su cabello, tratando de contenerse.

Debían detenerse, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era un gran error, del cual no habría vuelta atrás si lo conciliaban.

-Noqueé a tu hija...- emitió, en un vago intento de frenarla.

-Bien por ti. Estaba siendo demasiado molesta.

Esa contestación solo le recalcó lo perdida que se encontraba.

-X-Xena...para...tenemos que-

-Continuar...- la cortó en un jadeo, comenzando a adentrar sus dedos dentro de su provocativo top, logrando rozar sus firmes y suaves partes.

Sus labios se entreabrieron con placer, al sentir su húmeda piel contra su palma, pero eso duró poco, ya que Gabrielle, sorprendiéndola, se soltó de su agarre con torpeza, casi cayendo en el acto.

La atajó en sus brazos, pero el pataleo de la bardo no ayudaba a su equilibrio.

-¡Te estás pasando!- exclamó, logrando apartarse y dándose media vuelta, con intenciones de escapar.

Sin siquiera llegar a dar un segundo paso, sintió una fuerte mano robando su brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, mi dulce bardo?- murmuró, tironeando de ella y acorralándola, estampándola de nuevo contra la columna, esta vez de frente.

-B-Basta...esto tiene que parar...- dijo, contra la pared, percibiendo como Xena se apoyaba sin pudor alguno contra su trasero, y dejaba reposar todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Solo pararé cuando te pruebe...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, desorbitados -¿P-Probar qué?

Soltó una leve risita sobre su oreja, mientras una de sus manos se animaba a descender lentamente por su bien formado vientre, con intenciones de adentrarse dentro de su pollera.

-Me encanta que te hagas la inocente, Gabrielle...

Su respiración se descontroló al sentir sus dedos jugar cerca de aquella sensible zona.

-N-No... para ya...

La lengua de la guerrera recorrió su cuello, impidiendo su habla y provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen ante el placer.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que hemos deseado todo este tiempo?- respondió, atrapando uno de sus atributos, y continuando su maquiavélica danza en su parte inferior, casi rozando su máxima debilidad.

Debido al deleite que ya no podía apaciguar, su cuerpo se arqueó. Xena, con la mirada perdida y tentada por todo su perfecto ser, abandonó su pecho para dirigirse hacia su trasero, situándose en el.

Lo impulsó hacia su propio cuerpo, logrando sentirlo en toda su totalidad.

-Ah... Gabrielle...- ronroneó contra el oído de una ya, hipnotizada bardo.

Sus dedos no tardaron en adentrarse en su pollera, reafirmando el agarre -Dime que me deseas...

La amazona negó levemente con su cabeza, por ende, solo consiguió, que la otra mano de su amiga, que aun se encontraba cerca de su centro, se animase a rozarlo con sutileza.

Sus ojos saltaron, con la misma rapidez que se cerraron de nuevo -X-Xena...

El aliento de la nombrada, agitado, acarició su cuello en un grave jadeo -Te quiero, Gabrielle...

Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, y que aquella mujer que tanto deseaba, emprendería su acompasado movimiento, que solo precedía su perdición, unos pausados aplausos detuvieron su acto, estremeciéndolas.

De inmediato posaron la vista sobre aquel Arcángel que las había interrumpido. La morena lo observó con un completo desprecio, mientras Gabrielle no sabía si agradecerle o asesinarle.

-Increíble espectáculo, chicas- soltó, con descaro.

La amazona, al instante se soltó de su aferre, y trato de huir de allí, pero una firme mano sobre su cintura se lo impidió.

Xena, sin quitar la visión de él, la acorraló más a su cuerpo, de manera protectora -¿Has estado espiándonos?

El muchacho sonrió, soltando una risita traviesa -Te dije que es mi trabajo observar.

Elevó una ceja, para luego dirigir su mirada unos segundos a la aturdida rubia entre sus brazos -¿Y te gustó el show?- se burló, volviendo su vista al joven.

La bardo sintió pesar en su pecho, al escucharla.

 _-Así que ella montó todo este numerito, para tentarlo aún más...-_ pensó, reprimiendo el llanto que quería desatarse en sus ojos hacía tiempo.

Antes de que Lúcifer pudiese contestar, se deshizo del agarre con rudeza, y con la cólera recorriéndole, le clavó una segunda cachetada, más potente que la anterior, en el ahora, anonadado rostro de su compañera.

-¿Gabrielle?- la miró, entre confundida y temerosa.

Solo consiguió que sus labios delinearan una fastidiosa sonrisa, que terminó por desmoronarla.

-Espero que estés feliz, Xena... como siempre, conseguiste tu cometido- soltó, con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda y yéndose a paso firme.

Estiró su brazo para alcanzarla, pero este fue detenido por otro, más robusto.

-¿A qué se refiere con tu cometido?

Posó su vista en el, intentando devolverle a su propio rostro la neutralidad. Pero era imposible. Gabrielle se había hecho una idea equivocada, y tenía que aclarárselo, con urgencia.

-Ya sabes...- retomó el habla, aclarando la garganta -mi cometido de poseer todo lo que deseo- finalizó, sonriéndole insinuantemente.

Tenía que terminar esa historia de una vez. Su preciado vínculo estaba en juego.

-Acompáñame- agregó, incitándolo con su dedo, y pasando adelante de él.

Sobre sus pasos, que se dirigían a la salida, no pudo evitar detallar su mano. Su mirada se perdió en ella, al recordar cómo había llegado al centro de su anhelo, al menos por unos momentos.

Perdida en sus recuerdos, llevó aquel dedo que invadió sin titubeos a su amiga, a sus labios y lo succionó con placer.

Sus párpados descendieron al degustar su afrodisíaco sabor, impregnado en él.

 _-Dioses, Gabrielle... me volverás loca..._ \- meditó, llevando su mano a su frente, para luego refregársela con fuerza, intentando calmar su inminente excitación.

-No puedo creer que haya jugado así conmigo...- se dijo, Gabrielle, sentándose con desgano en una de aquellas mesas, pertenecientes al destruido bar de la madre de su compañera -y no puedo creer que yo haya cedido...

Su voz decayó varias octavas, ahogada por el rencor que le irrumpía.

Justo cuando pensó que el destino de su próxima cachetada derivaría a su propia mejilla, escuchó unos ruidos turbulentos a las afueras del lugar.

Se levantó velozmente, y corrió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, pudo divisar como los Ángeles Miguel y Rafael desaparecían en el acto. Su visión se desplazó un poco más allá, para observar lo que menos quería ver. Xena besando a Lúcifer.

Su habla se atragantó con solo mirarlos. Con el odio transitando sus venas, agarró lo primero que encontró y se la revoleó a la morena. Esta solo atinó a detallarla de arriba a abajo, con arrogancia.

-¿Si?

Su reacción solo empeoró su temperamento. Por ende, sus pasos huyeron de allí, oyendo de fondo como está la seguía a grandes zancadas.

-Estaba en medio de algo, Gabrielle- acotó, entrando en la taberna junto a ella.

De acuerdo, no podía derrumbarse tan fácil, no le daría ese gusto. Este era el momento de demostrarle a Xena que la situación pasada con ella no le había afectado... Tenía que actuar normal, a pesar de sentir ahora, su corazón completamente roto y oscuro.

Pero este le daba una ventaja... la confianza. Nunca se había sentido tan superada y segura en su vida. Tan así era, que los pesares sentimentales desaparecían de una forma casi mágica.

-Se suponía que lo arrojarías por el portal.

-¿Si?- repitió, atando su vestimenta de cuero -bueno, él no estaba listo.

La amazona la enfrentó, clavando sus ojos en ella -Xena, nadie está listo para ir al infierno... ese es el punto...- susurró aquello último, de una sensual manera.

Su compañera la miró con cierto enfado -¿De verdad? Bueno, tú y Virgil parecían listos para incendiarse no hace mucho...

 _-¿Eso qué huelo son... celos?-_ pensó, comenzando a dibujar una confiada sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ... ¿Y? ¿Acaso estás celosa?

La morena se mordió el labio, acortando un poco la distancia -Y si lo estuviera... ¿Qué?

-No tienes derecho.

-Has entendido mal las cosas, Gabrielle... yo no hice...- tragó saliva, juntando valor -lo que hice contigo, para atraer la atención de él.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Su inesperado tacto sobre su mejilla, provocó que casi saltase en su lugar.

Este era su momento... todo era perfecto para confesar lo que sentía por la bardo. Pero imágenes de ella y Virgil aparecieron en su cabeza sin darle respiro, imposibilitándole pensar con claridad.

¿Y qué tal si Gabrielle no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si solo se estaba dejando llevar?

La inseguridad la estaba dominando.

-La maldad... el lado oscuro, ¿Es intoxicante, no es cierto?- señaló, cambiando el tema, incapaz de continuarlo.

La rubia, siendo consciente de que estaba evitando el rumbo de la conversación, largó un suspiro, para luego responder:

-Oh sí... es intoxicante- asintió, reafirmando su sensual gesto.

Si Xena no le brindaba las palabras que quería oír, por algo era. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa de nada. Ella también se dejó llevar... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Más que aceptar los hechos... los agonizantes hechos...

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo, después de unos largos segundos.

Dudó unos instantes, antes de hablar -Tengo un plan, Eva... sin saberlo, formará parte de él. Espérame en el templo de Eli en una hora, ahí terminaremos todo.

-Bien- respondió seriamente, dándose media vuelta con intenciones de irse, pero la firme mano de su amiga impidió su andar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Virgil- dijo sin mucho reparo, tornando el ambiente pesado.

Juró notar un leve destello de tristeza en su mirada, pero decidió obviarlo, continuando su camino.

No iba a dejarse llevar, no de nuevo. Y menos por una Xena malvada.

Y allí estaba en el templo, junto a su amigo, esperando pacientemente a que Eva apareciera.

Parece que el plan se adelantó, ya que la joven hizo acto de presencia al poco tiempo de llegar.

-¿A qué has venido?- habló con sarcasmo, Virgil, aproximándose con una clara intención de noquearla.

-He venido por ellas...- señaló, con una tonada poco pacifista, unas espadas detrás de él.

-Lo siento, Eva. No puedo dejarte hacer esto- se acercó la amazona, enfrentándola.

-Gabrielle... por favor.

-No puedo permitir que descartes todas tus creencias por una crisis.

La menor frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia -¡Mis creencias morirán conmigo si no envío a mi mamá por ese portal! ... Mira... lo único que queda de mi madre, es nuestro recuerdo de ella.

Gabrielle, apegada al plan, negó con el semblante, sin quitar su vista de ella.

-Si te importa un poco- prosiguió, encarándola -me ayudarás a enviarla a ese portal.

-Te ayudaré...- musitó, logrando que una sonrisa aliviada emanase de los labios de Eva, pero lo próximo que escuchó, la desdibujó en un parpadeo -¡LA TENGO!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer que ahora, su querida tía, la estaba aprisionando, con una maligna mueca.

Xena apareció ante su alarido, seguida por el Arcángel.

Su madre la observó con desdén, deshaciendo sus esperanzas. El silencio las adornó. No podía creer que su progenitora estuviese sacrificándola. Se rehusaba a seguir formando parte de esa locura.

-¿No has aprendido nada en el tiempo que pasamos juntas?- la despertó su orgullosa voz.

-¡He aprendido esto!- exclamó, ya guiada por la furia y depositándole un fuerte golpe a Virgil, siguiendo por Gabrielle, para luego, saltar hasta el altar y agarrar dos espadas clavadas en la pared, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Y lo más importante que aprendí es que el corazón puede traicionar... pero la espada nunca miente...

-Gran discurso de despedida- habló el Arcángel, sin darle tiempo a continuar, y atacándola.

No tardó en derribarle, y amenazar con detener su vida.

Eva cerró los ojos, asustada, gateando hacia atrás. Cuando pensó que todo había terminado, escuchó la voz de su madre otra vez.

-¡Espera!- detuvo su ataque -si alguien merece esta oportunidad histórica... es Gabrielle.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Gabrielle?- la miró, desorientado.

-Ella ha sido mi compañera por años- la observó de reojo -ha compartido cosas conmigo que tú nunca entenderías...

Su frente se arrugó con solo oírla -¿Y qué hay de nuestra alianza? ¡Se supone que yo debo mandar a Eva al infierno!- apuntó su espada hacia ella.

Xena sonrió de lado, con una clara ironía -No esperes que confíe en alguien tan propenso a la corrupción... alguien tan rápido para cambiar de bando...- amplió su gesto, inundándolo de una ira desmedida -y alguien que sin siquiera darse cuenta ha cometido cada pecado mortal... excepto uno.

-¡Me engañaste!

-Trataste de matarme, ¿Qué esperabas?

El joven clavó sus enfadados ojos en ella, apuntando a su corazón -Te lo juro, Xena... pasaré toda la eternidad haciéndote sentir mi ira.

-¿Ira?- repitió, sintiéndose realizada -felicitaciones, Lucifer, acabas de ganarte la lotería de los pecados capitales... el primer premio es un boleto de ida al infierno.

El joven tembló en su lugar, al comenzar a sentir los efectos de haber cumplido con todos los pecados, siendo un Arcángel.

La transformación se estaba llevando a cabo, tal cual como Xena predijo. Su ser no tardó en mutar en un horripilante monstruo, con unos cuernos en su cabeza que lo designaban como el Rey de las tinieblas.

El portal, ante su metamorfosis, se abrió por completo. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que enviarlo allí.

El ahora, diablo, emanó un alarido iracundo, para luego lanzarse hacia la morena, que lo miraba casi con espanto, con la espada en alto.

Los choques de ambas armas no tardaron en encontrarse, haciendo eco en el lugar. Pero lo que la guerrera no había previsto, es que otra vez se enfrentaban un ser extremadamente poderoso.

Su cuello fue arrebatado en medio de la batalla, provocando que sus dientes relincharan ante la asfixia.

-Todavía me enciendes...- dijo el monstruoso ente, sonriendo con maldad-¡Solo que ahora soy más grande, más fuerte y poderoso que nunca!

La nombrada, a pesar de tal situación, alzó una confiada ceja -Eso no se equipara con los atributos que perdiste- soltó de forma entrecortada, alcanzando un espejo y situándolo frente a él.

Quedó paralizado al contemplar su propio rostro horripilante -¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Únicamente lo que supongo que Miguel quiso todo este tiempo... ponerte en contacto con tu demonio interior...

Observó de reojo el portal abierto, y aprovechando su estancado estado, lo empujó hacia el de una patada -¡Tu reino aguarda... vete al infierno!

Su hilarante grito fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el portal se cerrase por completo, en un estrepitoso temblor.

Eva, impactada, detalló el corazón de su madre con alegría, al notar que este volvía a su transparente normalidad, al igual que el de Gabrielle.

Xena se detalló, confundida, ya que las sensaciones de la bondad rodeándola de nuevo, la drenaron de un extraño y confortable sentimiento, que había extrañado.

-¡Madre!- se lanzó a sus brazos, acurrucándose en ella -¡Has vuelto!

La atajó en sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza comprensivamente -Eva, parte de mí nunca se fue...

-Nunca debí dudar de ti...

La morena le sonrió con amabilidad -Con todo lo que has visto y pasado, no puedo culparte por pensar que el lado oscuro había ganado...- emanó un aliviado suspiro -solo espero que algún día creas tan fervientemente como yo que el poder del amor puede... salvar vidas... - su voz decayó al visualizar como la amazona caminaba hacia ella, al lado de Virgil.

Su corazón palpitó casi con congoja, al recordar como su amiga había disfrutado aquellos... amorosos momentos con él.

Ahora su mente estaba lúcida, y también, las memorias de su propio encuentro con ella. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Y acaso... Gabrielle estaba enamorada de Virgil?

-Xena, hiciste más que salvar vidas- oyó su voz con delay, ya que su atención se encontraba puesta en como ese muchacho la miraba con algo más que aprecio -tú...

-Me salvaste de cometer el peor error de mi vida- interrumpió el joven.

Al instante clavó su pasmada visión en él. No podía responder. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez alternando entre ellos, detallando como se miraban con cierta complicidad.

El pecho no tardó en empezar a dolerle. No quería eso... no había pensado en las consecuencias de su plan.

-Ya veo...- fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin expresión alguna. Acción que provocó que Gabrielle la observase, un poco confundida.

-Supongo que iré a limpiar este desastre...- dijo él, un poco incómodo, percibiendo como sobraba en aquella situación.

Eva miró a su madre, dibujando una graciosa mueca, debido a su infantil comportamiento -Yo ayudo.

Los siguió con la visión, todavía sin ser capaz de escapar de su estado.

-Por un instante pensé que te perdía- la despertó de su embelesamiento, el tacto de la bardo sobre su hombro.

La contempló unos segundos, pensando sus palabras. Pero se sentía vacía, sin energía, ese pequeño hecho provocaba que no meditara con claridad.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué instante fue ese?

Gabrielle le sonrió con picardía -Tú y Lúcifer se veían... un poco...

Xena, detuvo su creciente gesto con sus manos -Gabrielle, cada vez que sentía que perdía el control...- dudó, bajando la mirada. La vergüenza la invadía. -solo pensaba en ti... eso me guiaba de vuelta- finalizó, dedicándole una última ojeada, para luego impulsar sus pasos hacia la salida, tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

Pero claramente no podía ocultar el disgusto en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?

Se giró hacia ella unos segundos -Por supuesto- respondió, con una obvia inseguridad, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-No te pongas sentimental conmigo, Xena.

Lo sabía... esa frase ocultaba un importante significado.

Antes de siquiera poder refutarle algo, una presión en el aire empezó a sentirse. Ambas saltaron en su lugar, sorprendidas, ante una nube de nebulosa que comenzaba a formarse lentamente en el espacio.

Claro, aún seguían en el futuro. Sellar el portal debió ser la pauta para volver al presente.

Eva al notarlo también, corrió hacia su madre, aferrándose con fuerza de ella -¡Madre!

-¡Eva!

La succión era tan fuerte, que provocaba que sus cuerpos se separasen.

-¡A-Ahora volverás al presente! ¡Te veré allí!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Xena!- la amazona se agarró de ella también, esperando ser transportada.

Su hija miró a su tía de reojo, para luego volver la vista a ella y sonreírle con cierta nostalgia -Cuando me encuentres, no recordaré nada, este evento nunca habrá sucedido porque ya lo solucionaste.

-Eva...

-Mamá...- se acercó a su oído, abrazándose a su espalda -dile lo que sientes...

Sus ojos saltaron de sus órbitas, debido a su petición.

 _-Así que ella lo supo todo este tiempo..._

La menor solo atinó a regalarle un pacífico gesto, antes de percibir como la gravedad ganaba y desaparecían de allí por completo, succionadas por ese extraño humo.

Sin esperar la estampida, cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, mientras el portal se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Xena se refregó la cabeza, tratando de reincorporarse. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con su querida compañera, que aún parecía no poder levantarse.

-¡Gabrielle!- corrió hacia ella, para luego sostenerla de su brazo, en un intento de ayudarla, pero esta última se deshizo de su tacto al instante.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- musitó, acomodando sus ropas, con un vago desinterés. Eso solo parecía una estúpida excusa liberarse de ella.

La guerrera desvió la vista, sin saber bien que decir -Hemos vuelto...

-Así es- atinó a contestar, cabizbaja.

El sonido de sus pisadas apartándose, provocaron que su mano se extendiera un poco hacia ella.

-¿A dónde vas?

La bardo se volteó levemente, para observarla -A buscar leña. Estoy cansada, acampemos aquí.

-C-Claro...

Sus ojos se perdieron en su ida, mientras su mente recordaba las últimas palabras de su hija.

 _Dile lo que sientes..._

Sonrió para sí, con un grado de tristeza. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Todo se sentía como una maldita incógnita. Cómo, cuándo... decidir hacerlo o no, nada estaba claro en su delirio.

-Yo misma me pregunto... si algún día se lo diré...- susurró, comenzando a armar el campamento, con desgano.

Pero ese no era el mayor problema. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hablar ahora con su compañera, luego de lo que pasó? ¿Luego de que casi la hizo suya contra esa columna?

El calor no tardó en impregnarse en sus mejillas, con solo recordarlo.

Observó el cielo. Este ya se encontraba adornado de estrellas. Sus pasos la habían llevado un poco lejos del campamento. Necesitaba pensar, pero era hora de volver. Tenía que arreglar las cosas... ya bastante con que nunca habían hablado de lo sucedido en el destino de César, y ahora esto... no, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Con un valor que creyó perdido, volvió a la fogata. Gabrielle ya se encontraba allí, contemplando el fuego perdidamente, como si su mente estuviese vagando en otro lugar.

Tragó saliva con rudeza, y con mucha cautela se acercó, sentándose a su lado, pero dejando cierta distancia entre ellas.

-mmm... ¿Gabrielle?

-Dime.

La amazona ni se dignó a mirarla. Eso solo complicaba las cosas. Parecía enfadada, bien... como para no estarlo. Había perdido por completo el control.

-Escucha, yo...

-Xena- la cortó, de una forma tan seria, que casi le asustó -no digas nada, por favor...

Sus ojos, desesperados, buscaron los esmeraldas suyos, que hacían unos notables esfuerzos por esquivarla -Pero...-

-No hoy- largó un tedioso suspiro, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia su tapado, acostándose en él -mañana con la cabeza más fría, hablamos.

La morena, encogiéndose de hombros, asintió débilmente.

Percibiendo que la conversación no duraría mucho más, y con la tristeza ahogada en su pecho, la imitó, tomando su tapado y estirándolo a su lado.

Antes de siquiera llegar a tumbarse, lo impensado, sucedió.

-Xena.

-¿Si?- respondió al instante, girándose un poco, topándose solo con su espalda.

-¿Te importaría si hoy dormimos separadas?

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal clavándose directo en su corazón. La situación era peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿P-Por qué?

Debido a su cuestión, la bardo asomó un poco su cabeza, dedicándole un sarcástico gesto -¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

Sus pupilas se ensancharon tanto, que juró que explotarían. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podía estar cuestionándole tal estupidez, después de lo que le hizo?

-No... Discúlpame...- reaccionó, bajando el semblante, en señal de derrota.

Con una pesadez que se estaba tornando insostenible, volvió a incorporarse y atrapó su abrigo, llevándolo a la otra punta de la fogata.

Se tumbó en este sin ganas, acurrucándose contra su propio cuerpo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, y eso le pesaba en su orgullo de guerrera. Gabrielle no quería saber nada de ella... y esperar hasta mañana para hablar, le empezaba a parecer una tarea imposible.

* * *

Capitulo 8 entregado! Si, tardé un montón. Es que, no sé si les pasó alguna vez a los que escriben, pero me trabé en una parte, y no podía continuar! Claramente la inspiración me abandonó un poco, pero por suerte ya volvió! :)

Nos vemos en el siguiente! Creo que ya no queda mucho de esta historia... no sé, veré jajaja

Chat'de'Lune: Muchas gracias por leer, y por siempre tomarte el tiempo de comentar cada capítulo, aprecio mucho eso. Y si, el final fue una verga (seguro me censuran la palabra jajaj) Y el reboot... tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quiero verlo, y por otro lado voy a extrañar tanto a las protagonistas originales! Pero buen, hay que adaptarse, supongo :/ Te veo en el próximo capitulo, estimada! Besitos!


	9. El bosque de las ilusiones

**El bosque de las ilusiones.**

 _¿Cómo pude perder tanto el control? ¿Cómo pude exponerme, y exponerla a tal situación? Pensé que el plan funcionaria a la perfección, pensé... erróneamente, que podría controlar la oscuridad en mí, pero me equivoqué... me equivoqué de la peor manera posible._

 _Y ahora ella ni se digna a mirarme. Debe suponer que la usé... y no me extraña. Mi comportamiento primitivo dejó mucho que desear._

 _Pero es que justamente, la deseaba tanto... tanto... la amo tanto, a penas puedo controlarme ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a controlarme estando poseía por la excitante oscuridad?_

Abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue un vacío a mi lado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no contemplaba la soledad, la sensación de dormir sola, de no encontrarme entrelazada con su cuerpo...

Con sigilo, me giré, buscándola con la mirada. En efecto la localicé, y para mi sorpresa, ya no se encontraba durmiendo, sino preparando el desayuno.

-¿Pescado?- me animé a modular, caminando hacia ella -¿Fuiste a pescar sola?

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí unos segundos, para luego descender con la misma rapidez -Claro, después de tantos años observándote haciéndolo, algo tenía que aprender.

-Aprendiste mucho más que eso...- susurré, acercándome más.

Sin embargo, de inmediato puso una distancia entre nosotras, entristeciéndome.

Mierda, ¿Acaso ahora, todos los días serían de esta agonizante manera? No, no iba a permitirlo... no podría tolerarlo.

-Gabrielle, ¿Podemos hablar?- cuestioné, con un obvio nerviosismo y tratando de acortar mis pasos de nuevo.

Ella solo derivó su visión a la comida, esquivándome -¿Puede ser después?

-Eso me dijiste anoche...

-Y te lo repito hoy, ¿Te supone un problema?- volvió sus ojos a mí, penetrándolos de una desafiante forma.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, al contemplarlos -No, es solo qué... no quiero estar así contigo.

-¿Así?- repitió, delineando una sarcástica mueca -¿Y en qué situación estamos, Xena?

Titubeé un poco, antes de contestar. Porque de verdad... no sabía bien que decir.

-Bueno... creo que en una problemática- sonreí de lado, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente. Por supuesto, no funcionó.

-Ajá...- contestó, con una clara ironía -Xena, hazme un favor, y hasta que descubras qué es lo que te sucede, no saques el tema de nuevo.

Pestañeé repetidas veces, entendiendo su mensaje.

Pero lo que ella no sabía... es que yo conocía a la perfección mis sentimientos. Pero confesarlos, era otra historia.

Derivé la visión al suelo, casi con resignación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Un estridente sonido, proveniente de la cuchara que tenía en su mano contra la sartén, provocó que saltase en mi lugar.

-Dioses...- se refregó la frente -para ser una habilidosa guerrera, eres tan inepta.

Fruncí el ceño, comenzando a molestarme -¿Por qué me agredes así? Solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

-No hay nada que aclarar, Xena. Ya te lo dije.

Creo que mi rostro ya estaba desfigurado de tanto que lo había arrugado. Con la paciencia por debajo de mi cordura, sujeté su brazo y la atraje hacia mí.

-¡¿Cómo qué no hay nada?! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que sucedió en aquel futuro?

Me enfrentó, conservando intacto su serio semblante. Mierda, no lograba quebrar esa barrera que estaba imponiendo. A veces olvidaba que ya no estaba enfrente de aquella pequeña aldeana que conocí hace años atrás.

-Lo recuerdo a la perfección, para mi mala suerte.

-¿A qué te refieres con "para mi mala suerte"?

-Me refiero a la manera en la que me usaste.

-¡Nunca te usé!- me desesperé, aferrando más mi agarre.

Soltó un suspiro, que solo incentivó a que mi enojo fuese en aumento.

-Lo hiciste, Xena, y en todo caso... si no fue así, ¿Qué significó lo que pasó entre nosotras, entonces?

Mi habla se selló, al igual que mis pensamientos cesaron. Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Mis próximas palabras podían significar el inicio de algo hermoso... o la destrucción de nuestra amistad.

Temía perderla, demasiado. Y su ferviente mirada zambulléndose en la mía, no ayudaba a calmarme.

-¿No dices nada?

-D-Dame un momento- extendí mi mano, en señal de debilidad.

Lo próximo que llegué a observar, fue su espalda, y lo siguiente que llegué a oír, fue un largo suspiro de su parte.

-Estoy cansada de esto, Xena... de este puto jueguito de niños.

Me sorprendí debido a su vocabulario. Eso solo me dejó todavía más paralizada.

-Cansada de todo... cada día siento que me pierdo más, ya no sé ni quién soy.

-Gabrielle...

Sus ojos descendieron con cierta nostalgia. Y aún así, no pude evitar pensar que se veía hermosa, inmersa en su soledad.

-Me pregunto... por qué ese día insistí tanto en seguirte...

Ahora, los míos propios se abrieron de par en par. No estaba diciendo eso... es mentira.

-Sabía que seguir a la gran princesa guerrera suponía un desafío en mi vida, quizás fue por eso.

-No...- fue todo lo que pude decir, en un murmullo. Mi voz tembló. El terror de ser abandonada solo aumentaba.

Sonrió para sí, de una lastimosa manera -Tienes razón... no fue solo eso. Me sentí atraída por tu aventurera vida, pensé que ibas a ser una gran maestra para mí...y además...

-¿Además?

-Tú me salvaste... eso solo confirmó mis deseos de seguirte. Quería ser tanto como tú...

Mi pecho se apretaba de tal forma, que juré que me asfixiaría.

-¿Y ahora?- cuestioné, con lo poco que me quedaba de lucidez.

-Y ahora... que soy tu fiel sombra, no podría anhelar más volver a ser al menos por un minuto, como era antes.

Aquellas palabras terminaron de destruir mi corazón. Era el fin, ya no quería seguirme... ya no deseaba estar a mi lado.

-Al menos en ese tiempo, no tenia estas incertidumbres- sostuvo su propio pecho con rudeza -estas dudas... estas malditas dudas que no me dejan pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- musité, con mi voz, ya rasgada.

Volteó su rostro hacia mí, con una angustiosa mueca -¿Todavía no lo sabes, Xena?

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando como otra vez se encargaba con velocidad de esquivar mis ojos. Realmente no entendía en su totalidad lo que me quería decir, pero quizás... y solo quizás, pude ver un brillo especial en ella, al decirme eso.

Su mirada decayó, acompañada por una triste sonrisa -Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, tú no sabes lo que es... amar a alguien.

Mi boca se entreabrió, anhelando vocalizar algún que otro insulto, ¿Por qué asumía tal cosa?

-¡Si sé lo que es! Gabrielle, desde que te conocí, yo...

-Desde que te conocí- repitió, dándome absolutamente la espalda -no he parado de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento.

Mi garganta se secó. Ya no podía controlar con libertad mis emociones. Eso es lo que Gabrielle provocaba en mí. Me descontrolaba. No me dejaba meditar con tranquilidad... y una guerrera, no puede perder tanto los estribos. No es correcto.

-¿Qué... pensamiento?- susurré, atreviéndome a sujetar sus hombros.

El silencio nos irrumpió unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos.

-¿Por qué...- comenzó a decir, girándose hacia mi, y enfrentándome -...siento esto por ti?

Mis pupilas casi saltaron de sus órbitas, al escuchar sus palabras. Por no decir que un fastidioso calor se instaló en mis mejillas.

-Gabrielle... yo...

-No, por favor, no digas nada.

-¡Pero yo!

-La comida está hecha...- la señaló, sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Eh?

-Yo no tengo hambre, iré a dar un paseo.

Y con su última frase, me dejó plantada en mi sitio, con la parálisis todavía recorriéndome de pies a cabeza.

¿Acaso, entendí bien su mensaje? ¿Me estaba ilusionando por nada? ¿Significó lo que quiero creer?

Giré mi rostro con rudeza, conteniendo las ganas de pegarme un tremendo puñetazo. No servía de nada seguirla ahora, no iba a escucharme.

Pero esperar de nuevo a que las cosas se calmaran, me estaba desquiciando. No soy una persona paciente, actúo, no pienso. Siempre fui así.

Al contrario de ella... que parece que su actividad favorita es meditar.

Miré la comida de reojo. Tenía el estomago cerrado, ¿En serio pensaba que podría comer en este estado?

Soltando un desolado respingo, agarré mi espada, y me interné también en el bosque. Necesitaba pensar, quizás imitarla en ello de vez en cuando, no estaba del todo mal.

Mis pasos me encaminaron a la nada misma, mientras una neblina empezaba a cubrir aquel verde lugar. Alcé la visión, inquietándome. No se avecinaba una tormenta, algo sucedía... algo extraño. Ese bosque no era normal... el aire se estaba tornando demasiado cargado.

Elevé mi brazo, percibiendo como este comenzaba a sentirse pesado. Me costaba moverme con libertad.

-¿Pero qué?- murmuré, visualizando como la neblina aumentaba -¿Qué demonios pasa?

Mi mente no formuló ninguna idea, solo un nombre apareció en ella.

 _-Gabrielle..._

Tenía que ir a buscarla, este lugar definitivamente no era seguro.

-¡Gabrielle!- la llamé, obligando a mis ahora, casi inmóviles piernas, correr.

Mis pasos iban lo más rápido que podían, pero no lograba encontrar a la amazona por ningún lugar. Tampoco llegaba a escuchar nada, ni a lo lejos. Era como si mis sentidos se estuviesen apagando.

-¡¿Gabrielle, dónde estás?!

La desesperación empezaba a irrumpirme.

-No la encontrarás- escuché de repente, provocando que mis zancadas se parasen en seco.

De inmediato desenfunde mi espada, para luego voltearme e inclinarla hacia adelante.

Parpadeé varias veces, al contemplar a la casi transparente figura que yacía frente a mí. Sus ojos me miraban de una desafiante manera.

-No puede ser... ¿Ephiny?

Asintió, sin quitar su serio semblante.

Bajé la espada, conmocionada -¿Qué haces aquí?- me atreví a pronunciar, con cierta desconfianza, ya que algo me incomodaba de su espíritu -¿Por qué... has aparecido?

Ella solo sonrió de soslayo, como si lo que hubiese preguntado fuese una graciosa broma.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

Confundida, fruncí el ceño y con eso, supongo que entendió que claramente, no.

Soltó una pequeña risa burlona, lo cual solo me impactó aún más. Ephiny no era así.

-Estás en el bosque de las ilusiones.

-¿Qué?- inquirí -Entonces, ¿Eres una ilusión?

Había oído rumores de este lugar, pero no creía en su existencia. ¿Por qué demonios siempre terminábamos en este tipo de sitios?

Desvió la mirada, dibujando una indescifrable sonrisa -Quién sabe... tal vez lo sea, tal vez no.

Arqueé una ceja, ya con la tolerancia por el piso -Debes serlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque tú no eres así, y además... solo te puedes presentar ante Gabrielle, por el derecho de casta, estás unida a ella.

Volvió sus penetrantes ojos a mi, y pude notar en ellos cierta melancolía -Gabrielle... ¿Cómo está ella?

-No me has contestado.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

Choqué los dientes, elevando mi espada y amenazando su garganta con el filo -Ephiny, no quiero hacer esto... mucho menos si eres real.

-¿Real?- me sonrió, con ironía -¿Tan real como tus sentimientos por mi Reina?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de afrontar que supiera mi vergonzosa verdad -¿D-De qué estás hablando?

-Lo sé todo, Xena, no trates de ocultarlo- Sus pasos se acercaron a mí, descolocándome -¿Por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad para ser sincera contigo misma?

-No sé de qué hablas...- bajé la mirada, con cobardía.

-Mientras más lo niegues, más te estás condenando a un futuro sin su luz.

Por qué... ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? ¿Es una ilusión? Y si es así, ¿Por qué no puedo percibirlo? ,esto es sumamente extraño.

Cansada de toda esta estupidez, y con la cabeza gacha, contesté -Lo niego porque si lo acepto, justamente... su luz me abandonará.

Su gesto me dio a entender, que no había comprendido del todo mis palabras... o quizás si lo hacía. No lo sé... lo único que sé es que mi cuerpo pesa tanto que estoy a punto de derrumbarme.

-Xena...- sus rubios rulos bailaron con el viento, mientras la distancia entre nosotras se acortaba -¿Qué significa para ti estar vivo?

Ascendí un poco el rostro, tratando de descifrar su cuestión.

-Has estado tan empecinada en redimirte, que no te has apegado a la vida...

Aquello fue como un gran balde de agua fría derramándose sobre mí.

-Vivir o morir para ti es igual, inclusive llegaste a pensar que la única liberación verdadera, sería la muerte.

Mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Toda esa verdad... no podía digerirla.

-Pero, hay algo...- titubeó, posando su visión en el cielo -mejor dicho, alguien, que te hace recapacitar y seguir viviendo, ¿Cierto?

Hipnotizada por su discurso, asentí débilmente. Sea real o no, su sabiduría era innegable.

-¿Y esa persona es...?

Ahora fui yo, la que elevé mi perdida vista al nublado cielo -Gabrielle... ella es la única que le da significado a mi estúpida existencia.

La escuché reír por lo bajo, ¿Se estaba burlando de mi? ¿O acaso emanaba tanta lástima que daba risa?

-¿Estúpida?- repitió -Sabes bien que se enojaría mucho si te escuchara hablar así. Lo eres todo para ella.

Mi corazón, al oírla, palpitó con fuerza, tanto, que hasta dolió.

-Y ella lo es todo para mí- dije, en un susurro. Mi aliento se escapaba. Algo me estaba haciendo vacilar, no era capaz de mentir.

-Sí lo es, ¿Por qué no puedes enfrentarla?

Completamente agotada, me dejé caer sobre un tronco detrás de mí, deslizándome por el -Cada vez que estoy cerca de la muerte, un lado mío cede a esta...- sonreí para mi, con lástima -pero el otro lado entra en pánico. No quiero dejarla sola... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, es lo que siempre pienso...

Mordí mi propio labio, llevando las manos a mi cabeza. Una aguda dolencia me atravesaba sin piedad -Todos esos pensamientos me atacan y me hacen sobrevivir, pero... ¿A qué costo?

Ephiny clavó su inerte mirada en mí -¿A qué te refieres?

-Su felicidad está ligada al sufrimiento... por mi culpa- confesé, con un hilo de voz.

-Ella eligió su propio camino. No la subestimes.

Negué con la cabeza, con la impotencia creciendo en mí ser -A veces siento que la forcé, de alguna extraña manera, a seguirme.

-¿Forzarla?- largó una gran carcajada, desorientándome -A penas puedes convencerla de que te haga caso. Ella desea estar a tu lado, es su decisión, su destino...

Noté como su tonada se entrecortó en su última frase.

-No solo en esta vida, sino en muchas más.

-Ephiny...

Sus ojos se estaban tornando rojizos, y eso solo aclaraba una duda que tenía respecto a su persona. Una duda que se había formulado hace ya mucho tiempo.

-No te apartes de ella, por favor... no la dejes sola.

La incertidumbre en mi alma, adornada por unos celos sin sentido, me dieron el valor que necesitaba para ponerme otra vez de pie.

La enfrenté, intentando averiguar aquella verdad, que tan sólidamente se podía vislumbrar, a través de su mirada. Parece que la sabia amazona se dio cuenta de ello, ya que sonrió de lado, esquivando mi presencia.

-¿Sabes? Tuve que morir para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Espero que eso no te pase a ti.

Mi ceño se frunció de inmediato. No pude controlarlo... el solo pensar que alguien más la amaba, me destruía.

-No me mires así, Xena- poseyó mis aturdidos ojos, de nuevo -no soy competencia, ¿No ves que estoy del otro lado?

-Y entonces...- tosí un poco. Mi voz sonaba apagada -¿Por qué no hiciste nada en el mundo de los vivos?

Mi pregunta claramente la sorprendió, ya que por primera vez, su neutro rostro se desfiguró un poco, transformándose en una mueca afligida.

-¿Y por qué tú no lo haces?

Esta vez fui yo la que quedó estupefacta. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no revelaba mis verdaderos sentimientos?

Una triste sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en mis labios, cuando la respuesta inundó mi mente. Claro... era por eso.

-Porque tengo miedo, Ephiny.

-¿Tú, miedo?

-Miedo de que me rechace, de que ya no me quiera a su lado- cerré mis puños con rudeza -no podría soportar el peso de su perdida...

El silencio nos adornó unos largos minutos, en los cuales ambas parecíamos sumidas en nuestros pensamientos.

-No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

Me estremecí al escucharla. Pero solo eso hice, porque... tenía razón. Lo siguiente que llegué a ver, fue su amplia espalda. Ya no se dignaba a mirarme.

-A veces la observo... y escucho sus pensamientos- volví a oírla.

Mis pies, sin mi permiso, se dirigieron hacia ella, debido a su indecente secreto -Eso no es correcto, lo sabes.

La vi asentir, aún de espaldas -Lo sé, pero... no puedo evitarlo. Me alegra saber que me recuerda. Piensa en mi... eso no me lo esperaba.

Una segunda oleada de celos, más fuerte que la anterior, se incrustó cual espina en mi pecho.

-Pero no de la forma que yo pienso en ella...

A veces me sorprende lo rápido que los seres humanos podemos cambiar de humor. Y es que, las palabras que agregó, realmente me tranquilizaron el alma.

-Al mismo tiempo me maldigo por no haberle confesado lo que sentía cuando estaba viva...- se giró hacia mí, y allí las pude ver. Sus lágrimas, resbalándose por su rostro -no dejes que el tiempo pase, Xena. La vida nunca está asegurada.

Solté una leve risita, esquivando aquellos ojos que se desarmaban a cada segundo que pasaba -¿Me estás alentando, tú, mi rival?

-No soy tú rival. Solo dije que me arrepentía de no haber sacado este peso de mi pecho... pero sé bien que ella no me hubiese correspondido.

Posé mi vista en la suya, con curiosidad -¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio?

El silencio fue mi única respuesta. Mis ojos la contemplaban ansiosamente.

-Ella está enamorada de alguien más, desde hace mucho tiempo...

Percibí como mis piernas temblaban debido a su certeza. ¿Podía ser...?

-¿De quién?

Una nueva sonrisa, inmersa de dolencia se impregnó en sus labios -No soy yo quién debe decírtelo, estaría deshonrándola... pero, me sorprende...

-¿Qué cosa?

Esta vez, su mueca se convirtió en una burlona -Que seas tan inepta.

Creo que fuego emanaba de mis pupilas. Mi enfado era incontenible. ¿Alguien más quería repetírmelo el día de hoy?

-No pareces solo una ilusión...- atiné a decir, derivando la vista a la nada.

-Soy lo que tú deseas que sea, Xena.

-Bien, entonces deseo que te vayas de aquí. Vete- la señalé con la espada, dispuesta a atravesarla, logrando que una confianzuda sonrisa se instalase en la difunta. Aunque estaba casi segura que no le haría nada, después de todo, si era real... solo se trataba de un mero espíritu.

-¿Sabes por qué puedo comunicarme contigo?

Negué, sin deshacer mi iracundo semblante.

-Es simple. Tu corazón está conectado al de Gabrielle, y el mío está conectado al de ella, por eso.

 _¿Mi corazón... está conectado al de ella? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Obviando mi consternación, me dedicó un desafiante gesto, para luego voltearse, y emprender su caminar. Sin embargo al instante, se detuvo -Por cierto, Gabrielle está viviendo una pesadilla en estos momentos, que estoy segura, que la está desgarrando por dentro. Deberías ir por ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos, y el miedo a perderla no tardó en reaparecer -¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Por qué me lo dices recién ahora?!

-No sé dónde está, es tu deber encontrarla. Solo espero que puedas tolerar lo que verás...

Aferré con ímpetu la mano sobre el mango de mi espada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí en su búsqueda, traspasando el cuerpo de Ephiny, con la ira de compañera.

Quería destruir lo que quedaba de su alma por el simple hecho de no avisarme antes, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Mi prioridad era Gabrielle, y siempre lo sería.

Sentí su visión clavada en mi espalda, como si con esta me estuviese empujando para poder acelerar mis pasos, que aún los percibía pesados.

-Buena suerte, Xena...

* * *

He aquí el capitulo 9! Si, tardé un poco... :P

Nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final! Hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡Gracias por leer!

Ririshiyo: Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic! Te veo en el próx capitulo, beso!

Chat'de'lune: Gracias por leer nuevamente! Y si, hasta a mi misma me está sacando de quicio el tire y afloja, pero es necesario, ya sabrás porque jajaj. Y coincido con vos, más allá de la curiosidad que tengo de ver el reboot, que no estén en la nueva serie Lucy y Renée es desssgarrador ;( Solo ellas se entendían tan bien. En fin, te veo en el próximo capítulo, estimada! beso!


	10. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

Creo que perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo estuve recorriendo el lugar. Fatigada, observé a mí alrededor, para luego suspirar.

-Estoy caminando en círculos... vaya a dónde vaya siempre vuelvo al mismo sitio. Este bosque no es normal.

Me refregué la cabeza, comenzando a sentirme extraña -No me siento nada bien... me duele todo- dije, abrazando mis propios brazos, al percibir un poderoso escalofrío navegar por mi cuerpo.

-Xena...- susurré, odiando el momento en el que me alejé de ella.

Ok, admito que quizás actué un poco infantil... pero mierda, ¡Es que ya estoy tan cansada de todo esto! No entiendo nada de lo que nos sucede, nada...

Elevé el rostro, con un angustioso pensamiento en mente -No puedo depender más de ella...

-Hace ya mucho que no dependes de ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al reconocer esa voz. Sonaba igual que la mía, pero se podía distinguir un rastro de maldad, que claramente, yo no poseo.

El temblor en mis piernas no tardó en irrumpirme. No podía ser cierto... no... no de nuevo.

Con el terror invadiendo mis entrañas, me di vuelta con sigilo, para encontrarme con la razón de mis pesadillas.

-Hope...

Aquella imagen, igual a la mía, me sonrió con malicia -Ha pasado tiempo, madre.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que mis ojos veían -Estás muerta, no puede ser...

-¿Tanto te alegraste por mi muerte?

-No... yo...

-Vaya madre que eres...- soltó una leve carcajada, mientras sus pasos comenzaban a acercarse.

-No eres real... no puedes serlo.

Alzó las cejas, como si estuviese sorprendida por mi idea -Es una gran ironía que lo digas, ya que, es probable que no lo sea.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Este es el bosque de las ilusiones, ¿Sabías?

Casi sentí un leve alivio ante sus palabras, pero ella se encargó de destruirlo en un instante.

-Aunque eso no significa que yo solo sea una ilusión, quién sabe...- se detuvo frente a mí, para luego rozar sus dedos contra mi rostro -¿Tú qué crees, mamá? ¿Soy real?

Efectivamente su tacto se sentía muy real, tanto, que provocó que mis ojos se cerraran debido a este. La culpa empezaba a tomar el control. Aquella culpa que nunca pude curar de mi alma.

-Hope, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- me atreví a modular, animándome a mirar sus fríos ojos.

Una sonrisa, entre maligna y nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios -Nunca me he ido. Siempre he estado aquí...- reposó su mano en mi pecho, señalando el corazón -me alegra saber que al menos, no me olvidaste.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tu recuerdo me persigue, esté donde esté...- musité, sin potencia alguna.

Juré notar una leve tristeza en sus ojos, lo cual solo incrementó mi dolor.

-Si qué has sido cruel, madre.

-No me diste otra opción... ya te lo dije antes.

-Tú no me la diste a mí. Si tan solo no me hubieras abandonado... jamás me habría convertido en lo que fui.

Sus palabras provocaron que contuviese la respiración. El cuerpo me pesaba, apenas podía hablar.

-Eso no es cierto, tú naciste solo con una misión, aunque no te hubiese abandonado, la hubieras cumplido.

-Nunca sabrás eso, ya que tu decisión fue dejarme en aquel rio.

Sonreí de lado, al darme cuenta que aquella conversación me estaba haciendo perder la lucidez -¿Desde cuándo tienes sentimientos?

-Siempre los tuve. Solo que no estuviste conmigo para verlos nacer.

Me refregué la frente, con el nerviosismo en aumento.

-Hope, o quién seas... por favor, para.

-No pararé, hasta que pagues por lo que me hiciste- me señaló, penetrando su visión en la mía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- musité, con un hilo de voz.

Me encontraba cada vez más débil, no podía pensar con claridad.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, paralizándome -Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Adónde?

-Ven conmigo, al mundo de los muertos. Si haces eso, te perdonaré- aflojó el semblante, sonriéndome -y estaremos juntas por siempre.

Abrí los ojos, incrédula. Su pedido no tenía sentido, y aunque lo tuviese, no podía cumplirlo... ya que eso conllevaba dejar a Xena sola.

-No puedo...

Frunció el ceño, insatisfecha con mi respuesta -Mamá, te necesito, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo hacer ningún mal en ese lugar, ni me interesa, ¡Solo quiero a mi madre conmigo!

 _Esto no está pasando... no puede ser real._

-¡¿Por qué querrías pasar el resto de la eternidad al lado de la persona que te asesinó?!

-Porque sigues siendo mi madre... y mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaron.

Mi mirada decayó. Ya no sabía que pensar, todo me daba vueltas.

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito. Te he perdonado... ahora, ven conmigo...o acaso, ¿No puedes dejar este mundo por esa tal Xena?

El sudor se resbaló por mi frente, mientras mi pecho se agitaba cada vez más.

-¿Siempre está en primer lugar, verdad?- sonrió de lado, con un dejo de tristeza -ella no te ama, en cambio yo sí. Nada se compara con un lazo sanguíneo.

De mis labios se escapó un pequeña risita sarcástica -No me interesan los lazos sanguíneos.

-Mientes- aseguró, acariciando mi mejilla -ya que todas las veces titubeaste en matarme, ¿Y sabes por qué es eso? ...Porque tú me trajiste al mundo.

Aquella verdad me paralizó.

-No me conocías, no conviviste conmigo, no llegaste a sentir aquel lazo familiar, sin embargo, dudaste...dudaste por la sangre que corre en mi venas... Tu sangre.

-N-No...

Escuché su maligna risa de fondo. Eso solo logró apagar la poca sensatez que me quedaba.

-Si no fueras mi madre, nunca hubieras intentado salvarme... Solan no habría muerto, y Xena no te hubiese odiado, ¿O me equivoco?

-T-Te equivocas... te equivocas...- susurré, perdidamente.

-Todo es por la sangre, madre. Es un pacto inquebrantable.

Alejé mis pasos, ya con las lágrimas recorriéndome sin piedad. Ella no tardó en volver a acortar la distancia, para mi pesar.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió luego, lo que sentí... al percibir sus brazos rodearme en un cálido abrazo, terminó por destruirme.

-Jamás podrás alejarme- dijo, contra mi oído, aferrándose con fuerza a mi espalda -formaré parte de ti siempre.

Perdida en ese encuentro, que internamente siempre deseé tener, deslicé las manos por su espalda, y la acurruqué en mi pecho.

Por fin... podía abrazar a mi hija.

-Te quiero... mamá.

-Hope...

Acaricié su sedoso cabello, mientras percibía como ella reía por lo bajo. Pero no emitía esa maligna risa que la destacaba, parecía la de una niña pequeña, siendo consentida.

La aparté un poco y levanté su mentón. Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, como queriendo averiguar la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

El brillo en su mirada, me aseguró que no mentía... ella... me quería.

-¿De verdad eres mi hija?- cuestioné, acomodando un rebelde mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

Su alegre gesto, se transformó en una mueca afligida -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras, mamá?

Parpadeé varias veces, al oírla. Eso... aquella cuestión, solo me trajo recuerdos angustiosos.

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras, papá?_

Mi propia voz infante, invadió mis memorias. Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre, y juré... desde ese mismo instante en el que me sentí rechazada, me juré a mi misma que si algún día tenía un hijo, jamás le haría sentir tal tristeza, que le provocara pronunciar esas palabras.

Cerré los ojos con pesadumbre, volviéndola a estrechar en mis brazos -Nada... yo te quiero, Hope. Siempre te he amado.

Mi mente divagaba, el cuerpo me pesaba, y a pesar de todo, una extraña sensación de felicidad me recorría. Por fin, podía estar con ella... por fin, podría pagar mi pecado.

-Entonces...- se separó unos centímetros, estrechándome su mano -ven conmigo.

Hipnotizada en su ser, asentí y la sujeté.

Me sonrió en respuesta, girándose y comenzando a llevarme, a quién sabe dónde. Su caminar era lento, pero seguro.

Sin embargo, yo solo podía pensar en la calidez que irradiaba su tacto. Esta era... la verdadera Hope, la que debió haber sido.

Ella era mi esperanza.

Sus pasos deteniéndose en seco, provocaron que casi chocase contra su espalda.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza, observándola con curiosidad. Su semblante había mutado, parecía estar alerta por algo... o alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se volvió hacia mí, y allí los pude ver de nuevo, aquellos ojos repletos de maldad. Me estremecí al notarlos.

-¿Hope?

-Hay que darnos prisa...

-¿Qué pas...-

No me dejó terminar, ya que en un instante estábamos corriendo, aún sujetas, a una gran velocidad.

La neblina no me dejaba ver, y las ramas a mí alrededor me rasgaban sin piedad.

-¡Espera!

-¡No! ¡Prometiste que vendrías conmigo!- me contestó, sin detener su acelerado paso.

-¡Y lo haré, pero deja de correr!

-¡Si no nos apuramos, nos alcanzará!

-¿Quién?- ahogué mi habla, ya que solo una persona apareció en mi mente -Xena...

Se detuvo de golpe, provocando que esta vez si me chocara con ella.

-¡Esa maldita no logrará separarnos de nuevo!

Sin previo aviso, sujetó mis hombros y me abrazó. Confundida, elevé la vista para posarla en la de ella, pero antes, mis ojos notaron lo que estaba frente a mí.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, al divisar un gran acantilado, cuya profundidad me aterró.

-Hope...

-Mamá, te quiero- musitó, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, llevándose mi cuerpo también, hasta la orilla del acantilado.

Mis pies se estancaron, percatándome de que un paso más me llevaría a mi muerte segura.

Hope ladeó su rostro, y enterró su profunda mirada en la mía -Lo prometiste...

Me perdí en ella, otra vez, sintiendo como la culpa me carcomía. Sí... se lo prometí, y ya no podía vivir con aquel tormento en mi corazón... ya no.

Asentí, dibujando una maternal sonrisa. Esta me fue devuelta, mientras empezaba a percibir como su cuerpo se elevaba en un salto, junto con el mío.

Me aferré más a su espalda, dejando que mis lágrimas ascendieran, debido a que la gravedad, finalmente nos estaba succionando.

 _Lo siento... Xena..._

-¡GABRIELLE, NO!

Mis ojos, que se habían resignado a la derrota, se abrieron estrepitosamente, al escuchar esa conocida voz que tanto amaba.

Giré el rostro como pude, para luego contemplar como el cuerpo de mi amiga, saltaba hacia mi dirección, tratando de atajarme.

-X-Xena...

-¡GABRIELLE, SUJÉTATE!

Estiró su mano hacia mí, pero solo pude volver la visión a la zambullida que me esperaba.

-¡NO! ¡DEBO IRME CON ELLA!

En medio del aire, juré escuchar leves sonidos de confusión. Sé bien que no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Y también sé... lo doloroso que puede ser, ver a alguien que te importa... perder la vida.

Pero ya no podía retractarme.

-¡IDIOTA!

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza cuando sentí su agarre en mi brazo. Era un hecho que ella había conseguido alcanzarme, y también... que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de mi mejor amiga.

Al abrirlos, me paralicé al notar que ahora era Xena, la que se encontraba de espaldas a las turbulentas aguas, y a pesar de todo, me sonreía de lado, como siempre lo hacía.

-Tonta...- la oí decir, antes de que sus brazos me rodearan y el temible fondo marino nos absorbiera.

Dolía... mucho. Nunca pensé que el agua estrellándose directo contra la piel, pudiese sentirse como miles de puñales clavándose en ella.

Traté de entreabrir los ojos, y me sorprendí al aún estar abrazada a la guerrera, que parecía no querer reaccionar.

Pero Hope, ¿Dónde había quedado ella?

 _Estás en el bosque de las ilusiones..._

Su voz hizo eco en mis recuerdos. No podía ser verdad... ¿Fue una ilusión después de todo?

Atemorizada, zarandeé a Xena varias veces, pero no sucedía nada. Sus hermosos ojos no despertaban.

Con las lágrimas ahogadas, me abracé a ella, e intenté nadar hasta la superficie, pero la turbulenta agua, no me permitía emerger.

Me sentía agotada, no podía más, el aire se me estaba acabando. Pero ella... se había sacrificado por mí, decidió tomar mi lugar para apaciguar la caída, sabiendo que eso la dejaría herida de muerte.

... Siempre es igual, ella sacrificándose por mí, obviando su propia existencia.

Acaricié su rostro, mientras una determinada sonrisa nacía en mí. La atraje con lentitud, y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

Esta vez seré yo la que la rescate, si... no me importa nada más, solo su seguridad.

 _Xena... al menos a ti...te salvaré._

En un último intento, sostuve su cintura, y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, la empujé hacia la superficie, mientras mi cuerpo perdía por completo la esperanza, y comenzaba a hundirse.

Sonreí agradecida, detallando como lograba mi cometido.

 _Te amo, Xena... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..._

Antes de que mis ojos se cerraran, pude ver como los suyos se entreabrían, aliviándome.

Desesperada, estiró su brazo en mi dirección, pero yo ya ni tenía fuerza para levantar el mío. Sus labios trataban de decirme algo, pero solo burbujas emanaban de ellos.

El agua seguía succionándome, al igual que mi energía vital disminuía. Aún así, no pude evitar pensar que la guerrera se veía hermosa desde ese ángulo, con el reflejo del sol alumbrándola a través del agua.

 _Lo siento, Xena..._

Solo deseo... realmente deseo de corazón... que la culpa no se apodere de ella, cuando ya no me encuentre en este mundo.

* * *

¡Capítulo entregado! Nos vemos en el próximo, que quizás ya sea el final, o quizás no (?

Chat'de'Lune: Muchas gracias por leer de nuevo! Nos estamos acercaando al final. Perdón si fue medio cortito el capítulo, es que me parecía que la próxima parte tenía que estar en otro jajajaj te leo en el próximo! Besotes!

Ririshiyo: Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Perdón si fue cortito je prometo que el próximo (y tal vez último) va a ser más largo. Besotes!


	11. Recordando

**Recordando**

 _Un poderoso poder impedía que volviese a abrir los ojos. Un poderoso recuerdo... que creía olvidado. Después de todo lo que pasó, lo que menos pensé es que mis memorias me llevarían a tal lugar, el cual... solo quería olvidar._

 _Pero eso claramente, me resultó imposible._

-/-

Mi caballo galopaba lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, sus veloces pasos no se comparaban al rápido palpitar de mi corazón.

La esposa del César, Xena, acababa de salvarme el pellejo, y no sabía con exactitud el por qué. No era correcto pensar que solo porque estuvimos una noche juntas... eso la había convertido mi heroína.

Solo... un vago pensamiento que me acompañó desde la primera vez que hice contacto con ella, me acompañaba.

Yo la conocía... demasiado. Era como si sintiera que nuestros corazones estuvieran conectados. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿De dónde viene esa suposición?.Esta sensación de sentirme tan cercana a ella no podía ser una coincidencia, ¡No podía serlo!

Choqué los dientes, al sentir cierta impotencia recorrerme. No debí haberla abandonado... Estoy segura que toda Roma ahora se encontraba en contra de ella, por haberme salvado. Tenía que ayudarla.

Mi caballo se detuvo, debido a que se lo ordené. Eso fue lo que pensé, pero parece ser que al mismo tiempo, una maligna presencia fue la responsable de esa acción.

Observé a lo lejos, como una figura femenina, que se me hacía conocida, reía malignamente.

-Esa es...

Siquiera tuve tiempo de descifrar su persona, ya que esta se acercó de una forma increíblemente rápida para mis ojos lo notaran a tiempo.

Fui tirada de mi caballo. Ahora la tenía frente a mí, y no podía sentirme más paralizada. ¿Por qué le tenía tanto terror? ¿Por qué... se me hacía tan odiable y conocida?

Sus manos no tardaron en aprisionar mi cuello.

-Ah... pero que linda niña- sonrió con maldad, aferrando el agarre -¿Sabes que es peor que la muerte misma?

Emití unos sonidos ahogados, mientras trataba de zafarme de ella, sin éxito alguno.

-Morir antes de tener la oportunidad de saber quién eres realmente...- Escuché, casi en un eco, sus últimas palabras, antes de sentir como su tacto me transmitía recuerdos que parecían de otra vida, creando un remolino de emociones en mi desconcertado ser.

 _No estoy hecha para la vida de esta aldea, ¡Nací para ser mucho más!_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, debido a las nítidas imágenes que comenzaban a irrumpir mi mente, confundiéndola. Imágenes que me sonaban peligrosamente familiares.

Xena sonriente, Xena abrazándome, Xena... protegiéndome.

Alti, nuestra némesis, atacándonos. Esta vez, mis ojos parpadearon varias veces.

Alti... ¡Ella era Alti!

Traté de soltarme al reconocerla, pero no llegué a tiempo, ya que otras memorias, en la cual Xena era protagonista, me agobiaron.

 _Aún en la muerte, Gabrielle... nunca te dejaré._

Su dulce voz inundando mis sentidos... sus manos uniéndose a las mías, arriesgándose a transitar el desdichado camino hacia el otro lado que yo estaba a punto de conocer.

 _Xena..._

La tortura no terminó. Aquellas imágenes se hacían cada vez más nítidas y reales, tanto, que lo que ocurría en ellas, dolía en mi presente cuerpo.

Mi cabeza decayó un poco, hipnotizada por el pasado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mi otro yo, observando en primer plano como mi amiga iba a ser destruida, debido a que el chakram lanzado por Callisto, se había estrellado en su columna, inmovilizando sus piernas para siempre. El pecho me latió con rudeza, y un instinto se apoderó de mi. No iba a perderla... ¡NO IBA A HACERLO!

Aquel otro lado mio, se estancó en ese preciso instante, tomó una lanza y la arrojó con firmeza hacia el maldito soldado que amenazaba con su vida, atravesándolo en el acto. Mi sangre hervía de ira, y esta no dudó en hacer mis deseos realidad, destruyendo a cada enemigo que se atrevía a atacarla.

Perdí el control, mutando mí camino de paz, en uno que terminaría siendo de redención. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, a comparación de mis manos, que ahora estaban pintadas de un carmesí color.

Mis yemas se sumían cada vez mas al mango de una robada espada, proporcionándome un ardor en la piel. Pero esa... no fue la única piel que percibí. La sensación de la piel de otra persona, siendo atravesada por mí, varias veces, me hizo despertar. Quedé suspendida en mi lugar.

Al hacerlo, contemplé de reojo la mirada de Xena. Esta era tan desolada, tan culposa...

Ese recuerdo se amplificó, detallándome los acontecimientos de algo olvidado... de algo... que no debimos pasar desapercibido.

Solo el sonido de los soldados rodeándonos fuera de nuestra jaula, se escuchaban.

Mi mano, en la cual yacían varias cicatrices debido al ataque de los romanos, se deslizó por su moreno mentón, hasta elevarlo a mi altura.

Su vacía visión logró enfocarme un poco.

 _-Gabrielle..._

Soltó un respingo al nombrarme, como si estuviese aliviada de verme viva, o como si estuviese aliviada... de ser cargada por mis piernas.

Perdida en sus celestes ojos, me acerqué hacia ella y besé su frente. Estos se cerraron en consecuencia, con una paz que juré nunca llegar a ver, en especial, en tal situación. Poco tardaron en volver a abrirse y atrapar los míos.

Me miraba desentendida, y al mismo tiempo... agradecida.

Y yo... no podía estar más sumida en ella. Porque ella es todo lo que me importaba.

 _-¿Estás llorando?-_ musitó, casi sin voz - _No llores..._

Pero no podía evitarlo. Lloraba por ti... porque no quería que te sintieses culpable de mi destino. De lo que iba a acontecer.

Sonreí, tratando de parecer tranquila - _No lo haré... descansa._

Lo titubeaste unos segundos, sin apartar la vista de mi, hasta que te dejaste caer inerte en mis brazos, agotada.

Desplacé la mano por tu cintura, conteniéndote y acercándote más hacia a mí. Necesitaba sentirte, ya que, era probable que fuese la última vez que lo haría.

No soy capaz de explicar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que iba a morir... pero me alegraba saber que iba a ser a tu lado. No obstante, la culpa de no poder haberte protegido correctamente, me abatía.

 _-Ya no falta mucho_ \- Nos despertó, la voz de un soldado a través de las rejas.

Lo miré, desafiante. Hasta el último segundo, iba a cuidarte, aunque estuvieses inerte sobre mi regazo.

Tu amable voz me despabiló de nuevo.

 _-Hice que abandonaras el camino del amor. Fue mi culpa..._

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que me oprimían _-Tuve una opción. No hacer nada o salvar a mi mejor amiga... Elegí el camino de la amistad._

El sollozó que contuve, no tardó en apoderarse de mis mejillas al observar la felicidad que irradiaba de tus ojos, al sentirte querida por mi. Lo siento, destruí la promesa... de no llorar.

Sin embargo, mi mirada seguía inmersa en la tuya. No quería perderme tus últimos gestos, tus últimas sonrisas. Quería recordarte así, tan transparente y honesta. Esa era la verdadera Xena, la que yo conocía bien.

Tus celestes y brillantes ojos descendieron un poco, clavándose en mis labios unos instantes, para luego, como si estuviesen avergonzados, volver a sumirse en mis esmeraldas.

 _-Lamento todas las veces que no te traté bien...-_ dijiste, en un murmullo.

No podía creer de lo que te estabas arrepintiendo.

 _-Xena, tú sacaste afuera lo mejor de mí. Antes de conocerte, nadie me veía como era en realidad. Me sentía... invisible._

Me seguías observando, embelesada, como si te estuviese cantando una canción de cuna.

 _-Pero tú viste todas esas cosas que podía ser. Me salvaste, Xena..._

Cerraste los ojos apaciblemente, y luego los abriste de nuevo, dedicándome una mirada que se encontraba llena de amor y devoción.

 _-Desearía..._

 _-... ¿Qué?_

 _-... Haber leído tus pergaminos, aunque fuera solo una vez._

Sonreí de soslayo, aún con las lágrimas acompañándome - _Te habrían gustado..._

 _-Lo sé_ \- respondiste, segura.

Y yo sé, muy dentro sé... que tus palabras tenían un significado más profundo.

Tus ojos, débilmente, seguían desviándose a mis labios, en cada oportunidad. Y los míos no hacían más que imitarte. Lo sabía, ahora... realmente lo sabía.

Tú y yo... nos amábamos, en más de una forma.

Poseía por el momento, descendí los párpados y comencé a acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas. Parecías sorprendida al principio, pero no tardaste en calcar mi gesto, totalmente entregada a lo que iba a suceder. No obstante, una masculina voz, detuvo mi movimiento.

 _-¡Llegó la hora!_

Si, había llegado la hora de nuestro momento. De nuestra... muerte.

Sin embargo, no te solté hasta el final. Estaba aterrorizada y paralizada al mismo tiempo. Pero no por mi... sino por ti.

No quería que sufrieses, ni que te sintieses culpable. Anhelaba que tu último aliento estuviese libre de cualquier pecado y remordimiento.

Y entonces... sucedió. Un nuevo remolino de recuerdos irrumpieron mis pensamientos. A esta altura, mi cuerpo dolía en el presente, y percibía mis oídos sangrar.

Un gran ciclón de imágenes me atacaban. Imágenes... dolorosas.

César sonriendo malignamente, dos cruces, nuestros cuerpos. Y tú, dispuesta a compartir la muerte conmigo.

Una confesión de tu parte, fue lo que terminó por desarmarme.

 _-Gabrielle, eres lo mejor en mi vida..._

Ladeé la cabeza hacia ti, completamente absorta en tu ser. Nada irradiaba de mi semblante, más que amor.

 _-Te amo, Xena..._

Un grito desgarrador, nombrando a mi agresora, me despertó de aquellas memorias, regresándome a la realidad. No obstante, el dolor de aquellas imágenes, recorrían mi cuerpo, imposibilitándome moverme.

-¡ALTI!

Percibí como sus garras me abandonaban, y un alarido, digno de una fuerte guerrera, provocaban que se alejase de mí velozmente.

Esos recuerdos me despertaron, como un gran balde agua fría. La emperatriz era... mi mejor amiga, Xena.

Y ahora todo estaba claro. ¿Pero cómo no pude verlo antes? ¿Cómo no pude ver, lo mucho que nos queríamos?

Nuestro amor traspasaba lo físico. Era espiritual. Las experiencias, la confianza, las peleas... todo, formaba el resultado de nuestro inquebrantable vínculo.

Ya no pasaba por mi incertidumbre de si nos deseábamos la una a la otra. Esto es otra cosa... lo que nosotras teníamos, y tenemos... es una unificación almica.

¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella recuerda también estas memorias perdidas?

Sus gritos de pelea, emitidos por el incentivo de protegerme, me dieron a entender que sí. Que si lo sabía. Y todo concordó. El episodio pasional de anoche, la conexión espiritual y física que tuvimos. Las miradas encontradas... todo... ahora entiendo todo.

Y me pregunto, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa? ¿Cómo pude retrasar tanto lo inevitable?

Te escuchaba luchar contra ella y el ejército romano, pero no podía moverme. Mi boca se encontraba entreabierta, y la sangre recorría mi cuerpo. Era mi fin.

Antes de que pudiese perder la lucidez, unas cálidas manos sujetaron mis mejillas, haciéndome reaccionar, al menos un poco.

Eras tú...

-¡¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?!

Sonabas desesperada, al igual que yo, en mi atareada mente. Me exasperaba por volver a tu lado, pero no podía... algo me lo impedía. Estaba atrapada en mi propio ser.

Desperté en una celda, totalmente amordazada. Siendo ahora consciente, traté de liberarme. Creía saber toda la verdad, creía conocer esta mentira que estaba viviendo, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Debía librarnos de este impredecible mundo, y volver al nuestro.

Un guardia, fuera de mi jaula, me miró de reojo, debido a mis intentos de escape.

-¡Déjame salir, tengo que ver a Xena!

Me esperaba un insulto de su parte, pero en vez de eso, conseguí que suspirara pesadamente, antes de buscar algo en su bolsillo.

-Ustedes dos son un verdadero problema...

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por su empatía, mientras seguía con la mirada como abría las rejas que me aprisionaban.

Salí despedida de allí, no sin antes dedicarle una agradecida sonrisa -Gracias, extraño soldado- me detuve en seco, cayendo en la cuenta de que ese joven podía ayudarme -Ahora, si puedes ser tan amable de llevarme con la emperatriz, te estaría aún más agradecida.

También creía conocerlo a él... se sentía muy cálido y familiar, de alguna manera.

Sonrió, con un grado de inocencia, indicándome el camino -Apresúrate, escritora. No tienes mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la celda donde se encontraba mi salvadora, el soldado detrás de mí la abrió, dándome el paso.

-No puedo creer que te vayan a matar por escribir una mala obra- captó mi atención su habla, sin embargo, no pude responder. Mi visión se encontraba muy entretenida tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad a aquella hermosa mujer.

-La vi...- continuó -podría haber tenido más escenas de pelea...

Bufé por lo bajo, para luego sonreírle -Tendré eso en cuenta.

Decidida, dirigí los pasos hacia ella. Se encontraba acostada sobre una incómoda madera, completamente lastimada de gravedad, y eso... solo terminó por destruir mi corazón.

-Gabrielle... no debiste venir...- dijo, agitada, notándome.

La sangre emanaba de ella como si de una cascada se tratase. Me sentía tan impotente... ¿Por qué había sacrificado tanto por mi?

-Alti... me mostró algo- capté como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asustados, porque ahora sabías... que yo conocía la verdad -otro mundo... o tiempo.

-Ya no importa...- tu brazo se estiró débilmente hacia mí. Al instante lo sujeté, ayudando a reincorporarte.

Soltaste un alarido de dolor al hacerlo, y yo... solo pude contemplarte, sintiéndome cada vez más inservible.

-Lo siento, ¿Te lastimé?

-Está bien- respondiste, animándote a posar tu vulnerable visión en la mía, que para mi sorpresa, me observaba de una profunda manera.

Ya no era capaz de soportarlo. Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta rudeza que juré que iba a detenerse en algún momento. Tenía que decirlo... tenía que confesarte lo que sentía por ti... no importaba si no recordaba los detalles de nuestra vida juntas, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Xena...

Con un notable esfuerzo, atrapaste mi mirada, que solo atinaba a adorarte.

-Cuando estoy contigo... este vacío que he sentido siempre en toda mi vida, desaparece...

Tus mejillas se sonrojaron al escucharme. Parecías sorprendida... y emotiva.

Me senté a tu lado, y con un coraje que creí olvidado, deslicé la mano por tu herida espalda -Debes decirme que está pasando.

Tu vista decayó, titubeante. Pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención, fueron tus lagrimas, que comenzaron a liberarse sin pudor alguno.

-César cambió nuestro destino... dándonos este mundo desamparado...

Pestañeé varias veces, atando los cabos que faltaban para entender nuestra situación.

-Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer.

-No...- ladeaste el rostro hacia mi, y me sonreíste amablemente -Lo que puedes hacer es salir de aquí con vida. Debo enfrentar esto sola...

-No puedo dejarte morir- sentencié, con un sollozo acompañándome.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre era así? ¿Por qué ibas a sacrificarte... por mí?

Como si leyeras mis pensamientos, contestaste mi muda cuestión.

-Vale la pena morir por algunas cosas... ¿No es eso de lo que trataba tu obra?- me sonreíste, provocando que mi corazón se apretara con agonía -¿De estar preparado para sacrificar todo por amor?

Me perdí en tus amables y celestes ojos unos momentos, y asentí -Por amor...

-En el otro mundo, mi destino estaba unido a César, y a esa cruz- modulaste, con cierto rencor -Y los odié a ambos... pero ahora entiendo que todo sucede como exactamente debe suceder...

Volviste tú mirada a mí, haciendo que mi pecho esta vez saltase, estremecido.

-Exactamente...- susurraste, mientras mi mano, perdiendo el control, acariciaba tu espalda, adentrándose de a poco en tus ropajes, intentando curar tu lastimado cuerpo.

Los pasos de varios soltados, provocaron que plantase la visión en la entrada de la celda. De inmediato me puse de pie, con intenciones de llevarte conmigo. Teníamos que escapar.

-Xena...- sujeté tus ensangrentados hombros.

Tus ojos rodaron, perdidos en el dolor que tu ser experimentaba, debido a las heridas que los romanos te causaron por protegerme -Vete, Gabrielle...

-No puedo.

-Vete... sal de aquí- dijiste, en un hilo de voz, como si esa fuese tu última plegaria.

Las lágrimas incrementaron, cayendo en tu regazo. No podía dejarte. No quería dejarte. Pensar en no verte nunca más... destruía todo lo que quedaba de mí.

-No...

Perdida en tus hermosos ojos, acaricié tu sedoso cabello, para luego deslizarme hasta tus suaves y ruborizadas mejillas -Xena...

Los temibles pasos se aproximaban.

-Vete...

-¡No!

-Ga...-

Callé tu habla, con un desesperado arranque que mi interior pedía a gritos. Sellé tus labios con los míos, descubriendo en el acto un salado sabor que emanaba de tu piel. Estabas tan lastimada, por mi culpa... siempre por mi culpa.

-Gabrielle...- jadeaste, dentro de mi boca. Eso solo consiguió que mi respiración se entrecortara y mi pulso aumentase.

-Xena...

Entreabrí los labios, sumiéndome en los tuyos e invadiendo tu cavidad, degustándola con todo el amor que te tenía.

Oí tus apagados sonidos dentro de mí. Me deseabas... al igual que yo. Me querías, al igual... que yo.

-Emperatriz, llegó la hora.

La voz de aquel confiable soldado, me alertó. Me separé un poco, apresando tu rostro, negándome a dejarte ir.

Me miraste, dedicándome la sonrisa más preciosa que juré ver en mi existencia.

-Siempre te amaré...

Los soldados me apartaron de ti de una brutal manera, y eso solo sumó a mi desesperación.

-No la toquen... ¡NO LA TOQUEN!

Aquellos hombres aprisionaron mis brazos, mientras yo, en un inútil intento, trataba de zafarme de ellos.

-¡XENA!

Te arrastraron a las afueras de esa cárcel, pero antes de sacarte de ahí por completo, te acercaste a ese guardia que amablemente me liberó, y le dijiste algo al oído, que pude llegar a escuchar.

-Sácala de aquí con vida.

Mis pupilas saltaron de mis ojos, mientras el llanto que traté de retener, se liberaba finalmente.

No podías estar preocupándote por mí, cuando estabas a punto de morir.

Estaba harta. Harta de toda esta confusión, de este puto destino. Iba a destruirlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Choqué los dientes, observando a lo lejos como te llevaban directo a tu crucifixión. No podía rendirme, aún tenía tiempo de salvarte.

Gracias a la ayuda de aquel confiable guardia, escapé, tomé un caballo y cabalgué hacia el hogar de los destinos. Esto iba a terminar... ¡Ahora!

Mi mente se encontraba apagada, solo la ira e impotencia recorría mis venas. Y con esa sensación de fondo, llegué a ese esperado lugar.

El eco enfurecido de mis pasos retumbaba en aquel templo. Poco me importó encontrarme con las tres mujeres, denominadas dueñas de los destinos, amordazadas contra una columna.

Así que César se encargó de ellas...

Al llegar al final de ese lugar, entreabrí los ojos, aterrorizada. El telar del destino se encontraba totalmente desarmado. El destino de la tierra... ya no tenía salvación.

-Es horrible...

-Cuando César nos encadenó, no pudimos evitar que el telar creara un mundo de caos y confusión- Hablaron, una detrás de la otra.

Sin embargo, su estúpida excusa no me interesaba. Iba a destruirlo. Después de todo, el caos... es el orden natural. Quizás de esa forma, todo podría volver a la normalidad. Era mi única esperanza.

Esa era la única forma de salvar a Xena. Ya no me importaba que destino nos envolviese luego de destruir los telares. Poca importancia tenía si ella volvía a cruzarse conmigo. Poca importancia tenía si mi existencia acababa aquí.

Ahora, lo único esencial... era salvar su vida.

Guiada por la ira, tomé una de las antorchas que encandilaban el lugar, y la acerqué peligrosamente hacia el telar.

-¡No! ¡Si haces eso, lo destruirás todo!

Sonreí de soslayo, mientras alzaba mi mano hacia atrás, junto con la antorcha -Que así sea. Su telar destruyó lo que estaba destinado a suceder.

 _Mi destino... con Xena._

Con la impotencia acompañándome, la lancé hacia esas malditas telas, incendiándolas al instante.

Mientras unas extrañas y cegadoras luces se desprendían de allí, aprisionándome, oí en un lejano eco, la voz de mi único amor.

 _Te amo... Gabrielle._

 _-/-_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras mi cuerpo no tardaba en imitar el susto en ellos, irguiéndose.

-¡Gabrielle!

-Ha...ha...ha...

Me llevé la mano al pecho, rasgando mi ropa... no... esto no era mi ropa, solo era una manta que cubría mi desnudes. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?

Un tierno tacto sobre mis mejillas, giraron mi rostro, hasta que fui capaz de divisar en toda su gloria, unos preocupados y celestes ojos.

-¡Despertaste!- dijo, en un alarido de felicidad, para luego deslizar sus yemas por mi piel -¿Te encuentras bien?

Quedé ensimismada observándola. Por fin había recordado las memorias finales, que parecían selladas, de aquel destino al cual César nos encadenó.

Y ahora... no podía estar más en contacto con mis escondidos sentimientos. Pero eso... solo me hacía titubear aún más que antes. Me encontraba absolutamente paralizada. Sé que ella también recordaba aquel mundo alternativo que nos tocó vivir, pero ¿Acaso recordaba todo? ¿También el final de ese destino? ¿Es por eso que este último tiempo había actuado tan extraño? ¿No jugó conmigo, entonces?

Miles de preguntas atacaban mi mente, que se encontraba más mareada y atareada que nunca.

Llevé la mano a mi frente, y la presioné con fuerza. La dolencia en mi cabeza no se esfumaba.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- musité, mientras sus manos sujetaban mis hombros, de una dulce forma, tratando de sentarme.

-Caíste al río, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Me destapé el semblante, sin ser capaz de mirarla.

Río... ¿Caer?

Tragué saliva con rudeza, cuando una información que también creí perdida, comenzaba a atacar mis memorias.

-Hope...- murmuré, con la mirada vacía.

-¡No, Gabrielle! Ella nunca estuvo aquí en primer lugar.

Negué con la cabeza, perdida en los recuerdos con ella.

-Estábamos en el bosque de las ilusiones, eso debió causar tu comportamiento.

-No...

-Tienes que creerme...

Volví a cubrirme el rostro, intentando evitar que las lagrimas se escapasen de mi -¡No puede ser! ¡Yo la vi, Xena! Ella me perdonó, me pidió que me... fuera con ella.

-No, Gabrielle... eso es solo lo que tu corazón desea...

Su voz decayó al dedicarme esas palabras. Parecía estar triste. Mejor dicho... parecía sentirse culpable por algo...

Sonreí de lado, de una nerviosa manera -¿Estás diciendo qué... deseo morir?

Su contestación no llegó de inmediato, en su lugar, me encontré acorralada por sus brazos, que me acurrucaron en su pecho con fuerza.

-¿X-Xena?

Me apretó más contra ella, mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par, al sentir sus lagrimas resbalarse por mi piel.

-Tenía tanto miedo... ¡Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, tonta!

Oh, claro... yo... traté de salvar su vida, a costa de la mía. Ahora lo recuerdo... es por eso qué...

-Gabrielle...

Me inundó más en su ser, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle. La necesitaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- escuché en un susurro, luego de unos largos minutos.

Sonreí, inmersa en su calidez, para luego aferrarme con fuerza a su, para mi sorpresa, desnuda piel.

Me reincorporé un poco, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro y contemplándola en su totalidad. Ella también se encontraba tapada con una manta.

Parece ser que notó mi curiosidad por ese hecho, ya que me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y un tenue susurro en respuesta.

-Tuve que darte calor... estabas helada. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Más allá de su discurso, yo ya no era capaz de responder. No al menos conscientemente. El deseo que me inundaba en estos momentos por poseerla, era incontrolable.

El viaje dentro de mis sueños, que derivó en mis recuerdos perdidos, había despertado un lado mío que creí haber escondido bien. Claramente, no fue el caso.

Xena... ella es mi destino, esté donde esté. Y ella había salvado mi vida... de nuevo.

Ella... ella... era todo lo que necesitaba. Y por una vez, tenía que ser honesta. Ya no podía reprimir lo que sentía.

Perder a mi mejor amiga fue siempre mi peor temor... pero seguir viviendo con este reprimido sentimiento dentro de mi pecho, me daba más miedo todavía.

Me estaba descarrilando.

Mis manos aventurándose lentamente, y entreabriendo su manta, fueron la prueba de que ya no podía sosegarme.

Todo estaba en juego, lo sé. En especial... mi corazón.

* * *

¡Volví! Si, tardé un montón, ya sé :( Tuve unos problemitas de inspiración, pero ya volví, super recargada (? Creo que el próximo capitulo va a ser el último. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia!

Chat'de'Lune: jajajaj! como siempre, tus comentarios me hicieron el día xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, inmerso de recuerdos de la serie. Necesitaba hacerlo, creo que esos capítulos fueron hermosos :) Nos vemos en el próximo, besos!

Ririshiyo: Y resulta que todavía no es el último! jajaj, el próximo seguro lo será! gracias por leer! besos!

Dae Neil: Que bueno que te guste, y gracias por leer! Besos!

Alikion: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic! gracias por leer! besos!


End file.
